Eternamente Maid
by ChibiFjola
Summary: Hinamori ha sido vendida como esclava por sus padres para soldar una deuda. Afortunadamente fue comprada por un buen hombre adinerado, Jūshirō Ukitake, quien la reclutará a vivir como una sirvienta más o al menos así iba hacer hasta que capturó la atención del caprichoso sobrino de Ukitake… ¿Qué destino le aguarda ahora a ella?
1. Chapter 1

**Categoría M**

 **Género:** Humor | Drama | Romance.

 **Protagonista(s):** Tōshirō Hitsugaya. | Momo Hinamori. – No obstante, hay una relativa participación de otros personajes.

 **Pareja(s):** el tema argumental de la historia se enfoca _exclusivamente_ en el HitsuHina. Sin embargo, hay insinuaciones de otras parejas (Por ejemplo, GinRan).

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Lemon (Es decir, escenarios de _SEXO EXPLÍCITO_ durante la historia) **/** Universo Alterno **/** OoC ( _Fuera del personaje_ es algo inevitable pero intentaré que no exista mucho) **/** Contenido adulto, erótico e insinuante durante la historia **/** Fic corto (No creo que llegue a diez capítulos, y mi meta es hacer la historia lo más breve posible).

* * *

 **Eternamente Maid  
** _P_ _o_ _r: ChibiFjola._

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

— _¡Ha! ¡Mhn! —_

 _En una habitación a oscuras, apenas iluminada por la luz pálida de la luna que se infiltraba por las cortinas traslucidas de la ventana. Había una pareja que en la privacidad que les brindaba las paredes del dormitorio estaban al borde de la locura…_

 _Escuchándose de fondo gemidos y jadeos acompañados del incesante crujido de la cama._

— _¡Haaa…! —Entre los lienzos de seda del lecho se asomo una mujer de cabello azabache al reincorporarse, enderezando su espalda al mismo tiempo que las sabanas se deslizaban por su cuerpo… exhibiendo su desnudes parcial y que debajo de ella yacía otro cuerpo._

— _¡Diablos…! —Masculló roncamente el acompañante de ella, sosteniendo las caderas femeninas que se alzaban para luego bajar con la ayuda de él. Uniendo sus cuerpos en el adictivo vaivén._

— _No… n-no puedo más… —Farfullo la joven con traviesas lágrimas escapando de su control, deslizándose por sus sonrojadas mejillas y su larga melena azabache se pegaba a su cuerpo a causa de la transpiración._

— _¡…Sólo un poco más! —_

 _Ella cabeceo en negativa a su pedido, apoyando sus manos a los costados de la cabeza de él y agarrando entre sus dedos las fundas del colchón. — ¡Hitsugaya-kun! —Exclamó en un ahogado gemido, cerrando con fuerza los ojos en el instante que una explosión placentera se esparció por cada parte de su figura estremeciéndola de la cabeza a los pies._

 _Una dulce sensación liberadora… que no pudo disfrutar en su totalidad porque él intercambio de posiciones en un ágil y, sin mucho esfuerzo, movimiento. Estando ahora ella abajo y su pareja encima, embistiéndola sin piedad._

— _M-Momo… —_

 _La aludida en medio del delirio cruzo su mirada castaña con la turquesa, apreciando en medio de su intima conversación visual que él muy pronto iba a llegar a su límite. Ella tan sólo lo trajo consigo en un tierno abrazo, enredando entre sus finos dedos la rebelde cabellera blanquecina y uniendo sus bocas en un apasionado beso…_

 _Silenciando un gemido de éxtasis cuando juntos nuevamente tocaron el nirvana._

 _Él cedió al peso de su cuerpo ya que sus brazos perdieron fuerza para sostenerse, dejando caer su propio peso en la menuda figura que yacía abajo… y a la que aún estaba unida en cuerpo. Así que en un aliento de energía deslizó sus manos hasta la espalda femenina para después ejercer un poco de fuerza, trayéndola consigo en el proceso para que se sentara en la cama… o en el caso de ella sobre su regazo._

 _Después de unos segundos en estar abrazados, acompasando los latidos acelerados de sus corazones. Ella sin deshacer el abrazo, se separó un poco para verlo tímidamente a los ojos, adornando en sus mejillas un suave sonrojo y una dulce sonrisa dibujada en sus labios rojizos al estar resentidos por las largas sesiones de besos._

 _Momo sintió como él con cierta ternura apartaba un travieso mechón azabache que se interponía en sus ojos, situando el rebelde rizo detrás de la oreja y permitiendo así que los ojos turquesas admiraran sin ninguna mesura el rostro femenino._

— _¿Qué voy hacer contigo…? —Dijo Hitsugaya con una imperceptible sonrisa de satisfacción y un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras que situaba su mano en el rostro de ella y con su pulgar acariciaba los rojizos e hinchados labios, sacándole suaves suspiros que lo tentaron a quererla besar. —…En verdad estoy totalmente rendido ante ti._

 _Ella manifestó sorpresa al mismo tiempo que su sonrojo adquiría una tonalidad más escarlata y su expresión se desfiguraba en una infantil mueca avergonzada. — Pues ya somos dos —Depositó un casto beso en el pulgar de él que rozaba persistentemente en sus labios y luego ladeo la cabeza para darle cortos y húmedos besos en la palma de la mano, incitando a su pareja con esa simple acción a que despierte el deseo. —…Ahora entiendes mejor mi situación._

 _Hitsugaya sonrió ladinamente por su revelación, sabiendo ella por medio de ese gesto travieso que seguramente inmortalizaba el pasado._

 _Y es que si a ella le fueran dicho que iba a enamorarse perdidamente de un niño malcriado con unos caprichos excéntricos;…se habría negado rotundamente a creerlo, así como de cumplirlo obstinadamente…_

 _Pero que va, la carne fue mucho más débil…_

 **.**

 **~ Doce años atrás ~**

 **.**

En una parte de los suburbios de la ciudad Seireitei, ambientada las construcciones del estilo victoriano. Un mercadeo sin escrúpulos se estaba efectuando, los compradores eran mayormente nobles o aquel que estuviera interesado observaba la hilera conformada de personas con grilletes y en nefastas condiciones.

Entre esas personas había una joven que no se le calculaba más de trece años, su mirada castaña yacía perdida en sus pies callosos y sucios… al igual que sus ropas que se conformaban de unos harapos mugrientos que a penas y alcanzaban a cubrirla del frío de otoño, aproximándose muy pronto el invierno.

Su cabello azabache que caía por sus hombros estaba hecho un desastre, estando lodoso y enmarañado. Su piel nívea había perdido el brillo y suavidad que la caracterizaban ante las horribles condiciones que ha estado. Sin comida, agua y encerrada en una jaula apartada con otras jóvenes de su misma edad o incluso menores que ella para venderlas al mejor postor…

No sabía si sentirse en ese aspecto afortunada o asqueada, ya que a diferencia de otras chicas encerradas en otras jaulas, no había tenido que sufrir los abusos de los vendedores gracias a su condición virginal. Un estado que según ellos la hacía más "valiosa" para la venta.

Un mes.

Sólo en un mes en esta caravana de esclavos había llegado en semejante estado.

Sí ella dijera ahora que su estirpe era de nobles se reirían en su cara y todo porque… lo perdió todo. Un hogar, una familia, dignidad… todo.

Estaba sola contra esté mundo.

Su padre había hecho una mala inversión o mejor dicho, un _inofensivo_ juego de apuestas, que concluyó con perder una relativa cantidad de riquezas y entre esas fueron reliquias de la familia que han estado por generaciones. En busca de recuperarlas con desesperación su progenitor hizo negocios de sospechosa naturaleza que resulto ser una estafa, posteriormente no tardaron en caer en la bancarrota y con ellas las deudas…

Para vivir de las apariencias, su padre y su madre se colmaron de deudas pidiendo prestado… sólo para no perder la casa. Eventualmente entre esas cargas sucedió lo que más temían, la mansión principal de la familia estaba a punto de embargarla por lo que en medidas desesperadas, decisiones desesperadas ¿No?

Por lo que optaron por preservar a uña y diente una casa arcaica, un bien inmueble… que a ella, a su propia hija, sangre de su sangre. Vendiéndola sin reparo alguno por algo de dinero y un trozo de pan viejo.

¿Eso fue todo lo que valió para ellos?

Jamás fue una niña caprichosa y despilfarradora. Cumpliendo obedientemente todas sus obligaciones como una buena hija de estirpe noble, esforzándose en su aprendizaje para ser una dama de alta cuña que los enorgullezca.

¿Y qué recibió a cambio?

Fue abandonada a su suerte como si no valiera más que una baratija ¿Eso fue todo esté tiempo? Una herramienta que en el momento oportuno, la usaran para sus propios fines sin valerse de sus sentimientos o integridad física.

¿Dónde quedaron los principios?

¿Dónde quedó el amor a la familia?

¿Dónde quedó la justicia?

…Se sentía tan dolida y traicionada que empezó a preguntarse si se lo merecía o si dios la había abandonado.

— ¡Oh, pero que lindura~!

Súbitamente Momo sintió como fue tomada del mentón y obligada a alzar el rostro para cruzarse con el rostro de una chica… ¿O era un chico?, en fin, digamos que era un " _Ella_ " que no se le calculaba más de quince años. De ojos claros, tez blanca, labios carnosos y pintados de un suave tono cereza, cabello azabache largo que caía por sus hombros con la peculiaridad de recoger parte de su cabellera por arriba de su cabeza que cae en dos mechones a los costados. Su vestuario delataba su status que era de la alta sociedad al usar un inmaculado abrigo de color blanco que se amarra en la cintura (literalmente inexistente ya que no poseía curvas) y caía la falda en forma acampanada. Combinándolo con unas medias pantis oscuras que le llegaban a medio muslo y unas zapatillas que hacían juego con su vestuario.

— Esté mes tienen buena mercancía —Dijo una atractiva mujer de cabello negro que parecía ser acompañante de la joven andrógina; a uno de los vendedores. — ¿Y qué harás Giselle?

La aludida sonrió de una manera que le causo escalofríos a Momo.

— Pues no hay duda Bambietta que me gusta —Soltó una risa mórbida y enigmáticamente sádica. —…Sé ve como una fina muñeca ¡La quiero~!

— No es que me queje pero… ¿Tan pronto quieres otra? ¿Qué paso con la anterior? —Cuestionó otro de los vendedores que recibió en reprimenda un codazo de su colega.

Giselle Gewelle tan sólo sonrió enigmáticamente, aparentando inocencia en su gesto… que pronto fue entendido por los comerciantes que tragaron en seco. En cambio Momo sintió que si se iba con esta joven… seguramente no volverá a ver la luz del día con un final amargo.

— Y-Ya veo… en verdad los nobles de hoy en día son demasiado crueles —Insinuó intimidado el comerciante quien en primer lugar le hizo la pregunta, pronto recibió un codazo de su colega para que formalizara el negocio con Bambietta Basterbine que iba a pagar por la esclava.

En ese instante, cuando todos estaban distraídos, Giselle se percató que cuando libero de su agarre a la jovencita que capturo su atención; su semblante se había vuelto lúgubre, pudiendo admirar como sus ojos castaños se habían tornado de un intenso color azabache. La joven quinceañera sonrió mórbida y se inclino lo suficiente para ver el rostro de la ojicastaña…

— Ey, entusiásmate… —Se inclinó para susurrarle en la oreja. — Como mi nueva muñeca jugaremos un montón… y yo veré el interesante desenlacé de cómo te romperás ¿No salimos todos ganando, huh?

La menor de las azabaches se estremeció mientras que su visión, que se mantenía centrada en sus pies sucios, se volvía borrosa amenazando que lloraría. Muy diferente de Giselle que vio fascinada como el frágil y pueril cuerpo femenino se estremecía.

— Oh… sí sigues así de adorable, no podre contenerme ¿Sabes? —Le insinuó sádicamente, asomándose un rubor en sus mejillas y un destello febril vislumbrándose en sus ojos azules. Posteriormente le dio un lametón a la oreja de Momo que se removió incomoda. Tan sólo eso hizo ya que estaba cansada, sin fuerzas para nada… y no le ayudaba el pesado grillete que estaba atado a su tobillo que limitaba sus movimientos.

 _¿Así será? Yo… moriré sin ser recordada, ¿una existencia insignificante?_ , pensaba angustiada Momo con el alma por los suelos. _Padre, madre, dios… ¿Para eso nací?_ , cerró los ojos con fuerzas en un intento de menguar el escozor. _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no hay nadie…?_

— ¿Cuánto por la chica?

Todos centraron su atención en la voz profunda y agradable, evidentemente masculina. Hallando a un hombre de larga cabellera de color blanco, ojos café, tez pálida y de aspecto un tanto anémico pero imponente. Siendo evidente que no era un sujeto ordinario, no sólo porque su porte solemne lo delataba sino también sus ropas que a simple vista demostraban ser de la calidad más fina y costosa en el mercado.

— ¿Ukitake? —Reconoció un tercer vendedor que se mantenía ajeno a los otros dos que atendían a Bambietta y Giselle que son miembros de la noble familia Wandenreich, primos cercanos de la aristócrata familia Quincy.

— Hola Amagai —Saludó cortésmente Ukitake. — ¿Y bien, qué me dices por la jovencita de allá?

Amagai Syūsuke a simple vista se veía como un hombre sencillo y simpático de tez bronceada, ojos castaños, sonrisa afable, de alta estatura, complexión fornida, cabello rebelde de color azul añil. Incluso estaba mejor vestido que los otros dos vendedores… lo cual era entendible ya que en primer lugar Amagai era el dueño del negocio.

Todos enfocaron su mirada hacía donde observaba con tanta fijeza el peliblanco, una cuestión que causo la indignación de Giselle mientras que Momo salió de su letargo y no podía creer que aquel hombre estuviera interesada en comprarla…

— ¡Ella ya es mía!

— Es cierto, ya quedo apartada para ellas… —Intervino uno de los dos vendedores que atendía a las Wendenreich.

— ¿Por cuánto?

— ¿Ah?

— Por cuánto pagaron las señoritas, yo pagaré el doble por la niña.

Bambietta al ver que los vendedores que la atendían reconsideraban la tentadora oferta, enfureció. — ¡Ni se les ocurra timarnos! O verán de lo que soy capaz —Amenazó, intimidando a los comerciantes a excepción de Amagai que se vio sobreactuado su gesto de acobardamiento.

El peliblanco suspiró disimuladamente, sabiendo en el fondo que los miembros del clan Wendenreich eran un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Peor que los propios Quincy.

— Pago el triple entonces.

— Hecho.

— ¡¿QUÉ?!

— ¡Jefe!

Syūsuke les dedico una mirada fulminante a sus subordinados que se amedrentaron, posteriormente se dirigió a las dos mujeres. — Mis Ladys, lo lamento, pero esto es un mercado bastante demandado por lo que venderemos la mercancía al mejor postor —Le explicó frescamente, exasperando a ambas. Especialmente a Giselle que empezó a encariñarse con su nuevo juguete que parecía prometedor. — A menos… que quieran ofrecer más. Claro. ¿Y bien?

Bambietta miró a Gewelle en espera de su veredicto pero a cambio tan sólo obtuvo fue un despectivo chasquido con la lengua. Un gesto suficiente para saber que declinaba la compra, ambas mujeres se fueron no sin antes Giselle amenazar a Ukitake que le haría pagar el frustrarle sus planes y luego los ojos azules le dieron una furtiva mirada a la que estuvo a punto de ser su esclava.

Amagai silbó, atrayendo la atención de Jūshirō que se mantuvo serio pero calmado hasta asegurarse que las Wendenreich se habían marchado. — Más vale que te cuides la espalda, ellas al igual que el resto de su familia tienen fama de ser sanguinarios.

— Lo mismo podría decirte ¿No?, tengo entendido que son clientes muy frecuentes en tu negocio.

El peliazul se encogió de hombros, totalmente despreocupado. — Lo dudo. Pero tomaré el riesgo —Viró su rostro hacía sus subordinados. — Chicos, prepárenle la carga a nuestro cliente.

Los vendedores pronto acataron la orden, yendo hacía la adolescente para quitarle los grilletes que conectaban con los demás esclavos. Por el lado de Momo… aún no salía de la sorpresa que sus plegarias se cumplieron… o al menos tenía la esperanza que fue así ya que no sabe que le deparara la vida ahora con esté hombre.

— ¿Eso estuvo cerca, no?

Los ojos castaños se abrieron desmesuradamente de la sorpresa en el instante cuando se cruzo con los ojos cafés del peliblanco, escuchándolo decir esas palabras y acompañado de esa gentil sonrisa…

 _¿Acaso él…?_

Momo deseo fuertemente que aquel hombre sea la luz que tanto buscaba desde que se sumergió en esté horrible abismo.

 **.**

 **~ ((«».«»)) ~**

 **.**

— ¡Ya llegué…!

En una enorme mansión que se ubica a las afueras de Seireitei poseedor de grandes hectáreas a su disposición de anaranjado follaje; Momo y Ukitake ingresaba, siendo pronto recibidos por los sirvientes que ayudaban al peliblanco a despojarlo de la pesada gabardina que usa para protegerse del frío de otoño.

— Ukitake-sama…

El aludido salió de sus reflexiones para ver como las criadas veían con una gota de sudor en sus cabezas la disputa de Kiyone Kotetsu y a Sentarō Kotsubaki que eran los que poseían el mayor cargo en la servidumbre. Siendo juntos "los mayordomos" de la casa y sobre todo, los sirvientes personales de Jūshirō Ukitake el cabecilla de la familia.

— Oi, chicos…

Pero ese dúo no oía el llamado de su señor al estar discutiendo arduamente quien guardaba la gabardina en el armario. El peliblanco miró preocupado la prenda que parecía empezar a rasgarse con el tironeo que hacía Kiyone y Kotsubaki.

Ukitake destetaba alzar la voz, así que como método idóneo para darle fin a la discusión comenzó hacer el ademan de que tosía mientras que se cubría la boca. Y automáticamente el dúo de mayordomos detuvo en seco su disputa para centrarla en su señor.

— ¡Ukitake-sama ¿Se encuentra bien?!

— Sí, estoy bien —Alegó el peliblanco, sintiéndose en el fondo culpable por usar tan desconsiderada práctica pero era un modo efectivo y rápido para que ese par se detenga. — Ahora lo mejor es que se comporten, tenemos visitas.

— ¿Visitas?

Fue en ese instante que todos se percataron de la presencia que se hallaba detrás de la prominente estatura del peliblanco, siendo una niña que no se le calculaba más de trece años la cual veía embelesada el interior de la casa. Ignorante de que era el nuevo centro de atención de los adultos.

Kotsubaki y Kotetsu al admirar las prendas de la menor más la marca enrojecida de un tono violáceo en su tobillo izquierdo, una agridulce sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Captando rápidamente que su señor Ukitake seguramente encontró a esta joven siendo vendida o algo similar, y como el peliblanco no puede tolerar que un niño sea amedrentado no dudo en involucrarse para ayudarlo.

Era muy común en Jūshirō que adoraba a los niños y jóvenes.

Siempre con ese sentimiento paternal de proteger.

— ¡Oi, oi, pequeña~! —Saludaron el dúo al unisonó, sobresaltando a Momo que rápidamente se ocultó detrás de la estatura de 1,87cm del peliblanco.

— ¡Mira lo que hicisteis Kotsubaki! La asustasteis —Le rezongó Kiyone e inculpándolo, haciendo que el aludido se enfadara… por lo que no tardó en objetar. Abriendo paso a una nueva disputa.

Ukitake suspiró al ver que sus subordinados volvían a sumergirse en sus jaleos. Así que resignado comenzó a caminar con la joven de trece años pisándole prácticamente los talones. Provocando que esa acción de la pequeña le enterneciera, ya que la jovencita le recordó un escenario de que ella era un polluelo y él la gallina al que seguía.

…Y para ser exactos esa jovencita no era tan diferente de un polluelo, se veía tan frágil igual que uno como también adorable a pesar de su aspecto desaliñado. Pero lo más cautivador eran esos grandes ojos castaños que vislumbraba con facilidad una genuina inocencia…

Ni siquiera su sobrino con once años poseía semejante mirada.

— De ahora en adelante aquí vivirás ¿De acuerdo? —Ella asintió en modo de respuesta. Ukitake se detuvo en seco pensativo y observándola. — No hablas mucho ¿No? —Momo bajo la cabeza con un semblante taciturno. — ¿Puedes hablar? —La azabache cabeceo en afirmativo, eso fue un alivio para él. — Está bien si no quieres hacerlo ahora pero… ¿Podrías decirme tu nombre?

Después de unos segundos que reino un silencio sepulcral, la adolescente asintió. Alzando la mirada con un débil destello de determinación y estrujando sus manos a la altura de su pecho…

Y justo en el momento que sus labios magullados se despegaron para hablar…— ¡Ukitakeeee~!

El peliblanco dejo caer sus hombros en derrota, se volteo para ver como por el corredor se aproximaba su sobrina política. Prima cercana de la familia paterna de su sobrino. Ella vestía una camisa blanca y desabotonada, mostrando el valle de su exuberante pechonalidad y encima, como prenda inferior, una falda que se usa a la altura de la cintura y cae hasta por sus tobillos de color rojo Valentín. Combinándolo con unas zapatillas oscuras de tacón alto.

— Matsumoto ¿Qué ocurre?

Admirando como la despampanante mujer que no le calculaba más de diecinueve años le hacía un sumiso puchero. — El capitán es lo que sucede, otra vez volvió ahuyentar a otra sirvienta —Él suspiró pesadamente al oír aquellas palabras. — Sí sigue así no habrá más personal que desee cuidarlo… o trabajar aquí.

— Intentaré hablar con él… Otra vez —Indicó resignado. — ¿Algo más?

— Sí. Syunsui Kyōraku le hizo una llamada, pero como no estaba pidió que se la devolviera lo más pronto posible.

Se mostró preocupado. — ¿Ocurrió algo?

Cabeceo en negativa. — Nop. Aunque me aseguró que… ¿Huh? —Rangiku se percato de la tercera personita quien al verse pillada su presencia, se ocultó detrás de Ukitake. La rubia no tardo en inclinarse para toparse con la azabache y posteriormente su mirada azulada se cruzó con la castaña. — ¿Oh, tenemos una nueva…?

Repentinamente ambas se quedaron mirando fijamente para la extrañeza del peliblanco. Su pariente no consanguínea miraba con ojos curiosos a la pequeña mientras que está miraba a la rubia con ojos interesados pero tímidos.

— ¡OMG! —Exclamó de improvisto Matsumoto, sobresaltando tanto a la adolescente como a él. — ¡Tú cabello es un desastre y tu ropa…! ¡Hay que arreglarlo! —Tomó la mano de la azabache, empezando a tirar al sentido contrario del camino. En otras palabras, de donde venían hace unos momentos Jūshirō y Momo.

— ¡E-Espera Mat…!

La ojiazul se volteo para guiñarle el ojo a su "Tío". — Cuando hayamos terminado, la llevaré contigo. No te preocupes, yo me encargaré y tú ve a resolver esos pendientes que ya te dije.

Sin más que decir Rangiku se retiró con la pelinegra, llevándola prácticamente arrastras a vaya a saber dónde.

 **.**

 **~ ((«».«»)) ~**

 **.**

— ¡Listo~! —Corroboró la atractiva rubia, alejándose y situando unos largos mechones azabaches sobre la peinadora, pisados con las grandes tijeras que sostenía en su otra mano. — ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece?

En el momento que Rangiku se hizo a un lado, permitiéndole que se vea reflejada en el espejo de la peinadora. Pudo apreciar su rostro, algo que desde hace mucho tiempo no hacía…

Se veía tan distinta y a la vez… similar a aquellos días pero esto último sabía que era una mentira. Su mentalidad ingenua de antes ya no es la misma, en especial después de la traición de sus padres de venderla como esclava…

Si su propia familia, sangre de su sangre, le demostró cruelmente que no podía confiar en los suyos ¿Entonces en qué o quién podía fiarse? Se sentía ahora tan perdida, el simple hecho de socializar le era complicado… una cuestión que en su infancia era algo tan natural de su persona.

 _Ya no… es lo mismo._ , Se dijo con pesar en sus pensamientos Momo, estrujando sus manos sobre su regazo y bajando la mirada hacia el suelo al no poder tolerar más el ver su reflejo. Ignorante de que una mirada gatuna de color azul celeste la observaban en silencio. _No sé… que pensar…_

Porque ya le es difícil abrirse a otros.

…Aún si el Señor Ukitake que demostraba en todas sus acciones ser una buena persona o a la hermosa mujer rubia que su actitud enérgica y vivaz le despertaba simpatía…

Se abstenía de comunicarse con ellos.

— ¡A-Ah! —Momo se sobresaltó al sentir unas manos situarse en sus hombros, por reflejo centró su mirada en el espejo para ver que en algún momento Rangiku se coloco a sus espaldas. Ahora viéndose ambas en el espejo.

— Parece ser que has pasado un difícil momento… —Le sonrió cálidamente a través del espejo. — Pero no tienes de que preocuparte. La gente que está aquí es justo como tú.

— ¿Ah?

— Ya te darás cuenta —Le aseguró divertida y con cierto aire misterioso. Apartándose de ella para encaminarse hacia un baúl donde sacó varias prendas. — ¡Bien~! ahora a vestirte.

Se volteo un poco en su asiento para ver como la joven mujer sostenía entre sus dedos un vestido blanco con detalles de encaje en rosa pastel. No era una prenda ostentosa y elaborada pero de acuerdo a su status, en que ahora está por debajo de los nobles, iba de acuerdo con su persona.

Luego de unos minutos más, ellas descendían del tercer piso al segundo de la mansión para ir a la oficina de Ukitake. En el recorrido Matsumoto le explicaba cómo estaba distribuida la casa y entre otras cosas que la mayor parte aseguraba internamente Momo que no recordaría sino después de una larga estadía…

— ¡Oh, Capitaaaán~!

Momo miró distraídamente a quien saludaba efusivamente Rangiku, ya que durante el camino la rubia demostró ser muy abierta y cercana, conociendo a todo el mundo (Incluida la servidumbre). En consecuencia, esta vez al advertir a la nueva presencia no pudo evitar sentir la adolescente genuina curiosidad. Admirando con fijeza al niño que no le calculaba más de once años… como si quisiera gravar permanentemente su apariencia en su retina.

Y es que el infante poseía un aspecto que manifestaba por donde lo viera que él era fuera de este mundo con: su rebelde cabello corto con flequillo por arriba de los ojos, revelando su frente, es de un inmaculado y puro color blanco. Despertándole unas ganas de acariciarlo ya que sospechaba que era muy sedoso al tacto.; sus rasgos faciales sin magulladura alguna eran obviamente infantiles pero revelaban cierta indiferencia y dureza, aún así eso no entorpecía su atractivo varonil que ya se manifestaba a prematura edad.; sus ojos eran grandes de un exótico color turquesa que te observaban con una indiferencia implacable que a cualquiera intimidarían… pero por alguna razón ella quería descifrar que reflejaba esa aparente frialdad.; su tez era tersa y blanca de un suave bronceado que resaltaba aún más el color de sus ojos así como también la blancura de su cabello.

En cuanto a su vestimenta era un elegante traje masculino del que tan sólo llevaba puesto: una camisa blanca de manga larga y del cuello tenía anudado perfectamente una corbata de color azul añil.; encima usaba un chaleco en la que las solapas del cuello eran negras, el resto de la prenda poseía un sutil estampado de color gris oscuro y negro.; en la prenda inferior usaba unos pantaloncillos negros que le llegaban por arriba de la rodillas, acompañado de unas medias oscuras por debajo de las rodillas con unos lustrosos zapatos del mismo color. Revelando el atuendo su status que era bastante alto al igual que el de Ukitake. Deduciendo la adolescente que tal vez sea el hijo del amable hombre por su cabello blanco y ese aire solemne que los acompaña a ambos en su perfil.

— ¿Quién es la que va contigo, Matsumoto?

Momo no pudo contener su sorpresa al oír su voz, un tanto áspera pero firme y agradable de escuchar al ser aterciopelada. Eso sin olvidar que su modo de hablar era limpio, sin error alguno en su pronunciación y sin ningún acento infantil ¿En verdad era un niño de once años?

— Oh. Ella es una nueva recluta de Ukitake para la servidumbre…

— ¡Ja! —Exclamó él despectivo con una sonrisa burlona. — ¿Tan desesperado está él que ha empezado a alistar mocosas? Y creí haberlo visto todo…

— ¡Oye no seas descortés! —Le reprochó infantilmente pero el peliblanco la ignoró, afianzando la molestia de la atractiva rubia. Muy diferente de la adolescente que no sabía que pensar de semejante escenario, ya que a pesar de que discutían… no podía obviar ese aire humorístico entre ellos. — ¡Grrrr! Pues ya que lo mencionas, Ukitake no tendría que hacerlo si cierto malcriado no fuera un _mini_ -ogro cascarrabias.

El niño mostró su descontento cuando oyó el insultante diminutivo que uso su prima.

— ¡Favor que les estoy haciendo! Ya que en primer lugar esas criadas son unas haraganas como tú.

Matsumoto hizo una exclamación de impresión mientras que llevaba una mano a su pecho, un gesto que afianzaba su expresión de fingida ofensa por el comentario.

— ¡Cómo te atreves! Después que me tomo las molestias de que recibas el día con un colorido desayuno.

El semblante de él se volvió amargo ante tal revelación. — Eso explica el desagradable sabor.

Rangiku hinchó los mofletes en claro enfado. — ¡Uy, pero que grosero! —Tomó de la mano a Momo y comenzó a tirar de ella para retomar su recorrido. No sin antes agregar audazmente: — ¡Bien! Pues quédese _chiquitito_ por siempre.

— ¡¿QUÉ?!

La rubia al escuchar la exclamación de enojo a sus espaldas, no pudo seguir fingiendo su expresión de molestia. Empezando a reír por lo bajo, totalmente entretenida de fastidiar a su huraño primito. Mientras que Momo viró su rostro un poco para ver de reojo hacia atrás, hallando para su sorpresa que él la miraba fijamente… ¿A ella? ¿Por qué?

 _¿Ah?_ , parpadeo confundida la adolescente. _Sus ojos…,_ se sentía incapaz de apartar su mirada de la turquesa… hasta que lo perdió de vista, volviendo a centrar su mirada al frente del camino. Aunque un tanto pensativa y extrañada. _No lo entiendo… sus ojos me arrastraban ¿Por qué?_ , frunció el ceño, mostrando una mueca infantilmente de insatisfacción y confusión.

 _En verdad… no lo entiendo._

 **.**

 **~ ((«».«»)) ~**

 **.**

En un amplio y lujoso despacho de la mansión estaba Ukitake que recientemente había terminado de hablar por teléfono con su mejor amigo Kyōraku. Se conocen desde niños así que se podría decir que son amigos de la infancia, unidos por ser los estudiantes más cercanos del maestro Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryūsai.

Un hombre que podrías describirlo fácilmente como " _Imperturbable y como un inamovible pivote_ ". Su maestro fue una persona sabia, estricta, respetable y… una figura prácticamente paterna durante la infancia de ambos, en especial para Kyōraku que su padre falleció durante su pre-adolescencia.

¿…Cuántos años han pasado desde aquellos días?

… _Treinta ocho años._ , Se dijo meditabundo, inmortalizando parte de su infancia y adolescencia… donde en aquel entonces todo era más sencillo. No es que se queje de haberse hecho cargo de la familia a temprana edad, cuidando de sus siete hermanos menores… pero para un joven de dieciocho años no fue un trabajo muy fácil de asimilar o… llevar en sus hombros.

…Pero eso es una larga historia con sus altos y bajos que prefiere obviar. En especial cuando tiene actualmente varios asuntos de las que debe responsabilizarse como el negocio familiar o criar adecuadamente a su sobrino que en vez de tener el alma de un niño… tiene la de un viejo por lo cascarrabias que es. Eso sin agregar lo inteligente, autosuficiente e independiente que es.

 _Además…_ , se decía en sus pensamientos recordando a la nueva huésped de la casa. La jovencita que salvó de las garras de Giselle Gewelle que tiene fama de ser sádica como el resto de los miembros de la familia Wendenreich. Si esa joven fuera sido comprada por Giselle, seguramente ella habría…

— ¡Ukitakeeeee~!

El aludido salió de sus reflexiones súbitamente ante la irrupción a su oficina, enderezándose en su asiento para ver a Rangiku entrar y a…

Alto. ¿Esa era la misma jovencita que trajo consigo a casa?

Momo ahora totalmente aseada y arreglada, poseía una imagen mucho más atractiva, adorable y… aristócrata: su cabello azabache ahora lo tenía suelto, por arriba de los hombros sin alcanzar a rozarlos y la mayor parte de su flequillo lo tenía peinado del lado derecho. Revelando que su cabellera era brillante y sedosa, además que tiene la característica de que dependiendo del grado de luminosidad del ambiente se puede ver algunos reflejos castaños o violáceos en su corta melena.; su tez era blanca casi pálida si no fuera por el imperceptible tono melocotón en ella. Insinuando a simple vista que su piel era suave al tacto.

En cuanto a su vestimenta costaba de: un sencillo vestido de un rosa pálido, mangas cortas un tanto abultadas y con un pronunciado escote más no revelaba nada escandaloso ya que debajo del vestido lleva puesto una camisa blanca de mangas largas, totalmente abotonada hasta el cuello y en él estaba anudado perfectamente un listón rosa de una tonalidad rojiza. La falda del vestido caía de manera acampanada y por arriba de las rodillas, revelando sus piernas que usaba unas pantis blancas con unas zapatillas rojas de correa al estilo Mary Jane.

— ¿Y bien, qué te parece?

Jūshirō no podía salir de su sorpresa y fascinación pero al mismo tiempo… algo no cuadraba.

Ella no se veía como una sirvienta.

La delataba su buena postura, el modo de caminar que aunque eran a pasos tímidos… no entorpecía la elegancia al hacerlo. Todo en ella gritaba nobleza y encanto. Ahora la verdadera pregunta es ¿Cómo fue a parar en una venta de esclavos?

Se levantó de su asiento y se acerco a ellas. Admirando más de cerca a la azabache que se encogió de hombros, ruborizándose al ser el repentino centro de atención. — ¡Oh~! Hicisteis un buen trabajo Matsumoto —La rubia se mostró complacida, dándole un vistazo a la adolescente y corroborando que en verdad el cambio de imagen fue radical pero con excelentes resultados. — ¿Y qué te parece a ti, te gusta?

Momo asintió tímidamente. Ukitake le sonrió para después inclinarse un poco y tomar entre sus dedos un rizo de la corta melena azabache. — Y veo que se lo cortasteis ¿Pero no crees que te excedisteis? Digo, ella se ve bien pero…

— No fui de la idea —Aclaró Rangiku, tomando por sorpresa al peliblanco como en busca de cerciorarse cruzó su mirada con la castaña. Leyendo con facilidad que ese fue el deseo de la adolescente…

Sonrió. — Entiendo —Enderezó su espalda y retomo su personalidad animosa. — ¡Bueno~! Ya es hora de almorzar, así que vayamos a comer. Espero que tengas apetito —Le dijo esto último a Momo que tan sólo se abstuvo de sonreírle modestamente.

 **.**

 **~ ((«».«»)) ~**

 **.**

— ¡~Aaaaff!

Un suspiró femenino rompió con la tranquilidad y silencio de la habitación. La segunda presencia al escucharlo viró su rostro dónde provino, hallando a una despampanante mujer rubia de larga melena rebelde; acostada boca abajo cuan larga que es en el sillón y abrazando entre sus brazos un cojín donde apoyaba su mentón.

Ella usaba un vestido negro, ceñido al cuerpo que le llegaba por arriba de los tobillos, era de tirantes ligeramente gruesos sin mangas con un escote recatado pero eso no disimulaba su exuberante pechonalidad, estaba descalza pero usaba unas medias de red y como accesorio usaba unos guantes del mismo color del vestido que le llegan por arriba de la muñeca, teniendo al borde de la prenda un detalle de bordado. Además, en su cuello usaba un largo collar de perlas que caía por su escote y una gargantilla de tela de color negro que tenía un bordado similar al de los guantes más unas esmeraldas cortadas en forma de hexágono situadas en una hilera.

— ¡~Aaaaff!

La segunda presencia que había retomado su lectura, volvió a ver a la mujer… pero ahora con el ceño fruncido. Luego de transcurrir unos minutos más, ella volvió suspirar lo cual exaspero a su acompañante.

— ¡Matsumoto!

La aludida centro su mirada al lado derecho de su persona para ver a su primo sentado en un sillón individual de cuero, mirándole irritado.

— ¿Qué pasa…?

— ¿Y todavía lo preguntas? —Rezongó, pidiendo internamente paciencia. — Si no tienes nada más que hacer, ¿Puedes irte a otra parte?

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡Me desconcentras! Intento leer ¿Sabes?

— ¿Solamente por esa razón quieres que vaya a otro lado? —Preguntó aburrida, sin ganas de darle el gusto porque en primer lugar estaba muy cómoda.

El niño mostró su descontento, cerró el libro a sabiendas que su prima no le daría el gusto. — ¿Y se puede saber porqué tantos suspiros?

— ¿Está preocupado, capitán? —Cuestionó con un aire divertido y pícaro.

— No, no lo estoy. Pero es molesto escuchar tus quejidos.

Rangiku tan sólo sonrió, sin sentirse por esta vez ofendida. Sabía en el fondo que bajo esa calma, frialdad e inteligencia, su primo estaba preocupada por ella… tan sólo que él muy terco no quiere admitirlo ni demostrarlo abiertamente.

— ¿Recuerda a la chica nueva? —Él cabeceo distraídamente mientras que apoyaba elegantemente el peso de su cabeza en su mano, observando sin objetivo alguno un punto de la habitación. — Ya ha pasado varios días y ella sigue sin animarse a hablar.

— ¿No será muda? —Insinuó, restándole importancia.

Cabeceo en negativa, incorporándose del sillón al sentir que se sofocaba y… es que haber sido dotada de una buena delantera no significa que sólo tenga ventajas. También tiene sus desventajas.

— Ella le dijo a Ukitake que es capaz de hablar, incluso cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo… —Guardo silencio, por lo que no tardo en recibir la apremiante mirada turquesa. Así que un tanto apenada, sacó juguetonamente la lengua para decir: — Yo los interrumpí sin querer…

— Típico de ti.

— ¡Oiga, yo que iba a saber! —Se excusó, haciendo un puchero infantil.

— Sí, bueno… en todo caso ¿Cuál es el problema?

— Es que… siento que ella aún no ha superado lo que sea que le haya pasado.

— Bueno… —Se levanto de su asiento, acercándose a uno de los ventanales de la habitación. Admirando a través del vidrio el cielo nocturno que de vez en cuando veía algunas nubes parpadear una luz blanca… señal que llovería. Algo muy común en principio de invierno. — Es obvio que no podrá seguir adelante… si no le pone fin aquello de lo que le atormente.

Rangiku se carcajeo, atrayendo la atención del niño que la miró molesto y a la defensiva exclamó un "¿Qué?".

—Ay capitán… aquí el desafío no es seguir adelante.

— ¿Entonces? —Cuestionó impertinente.

Ella oculto su mirada bajo su flequillo, dibujándose una débil sonrisa que tan sólo expresaba melancolía. — Momo ya está al tanto que como sobreviviente tiene que seguir con su vida —Su sonrisa se borró y su semblante se volvió lúgubre al perderse en algún recuerdo que su primo ignoraba. — Lo aterrador para ella… no es el sentir el dolor sino saber que no puedas volver a la felicidad que solías tener(1).

Él se mostró sorprendido por sus palabras, ya que tenían un significado oculto y es que parecía ser mucho más personal…

Lo sabía por ver que un aura lúgubre emanaba de su prima, a pesar que no alcanzaba verle el rostro porque su rebelde melena lo cubría. Desconociendo en esos instantes que rayos pasaba por la mente de ella o cual era su estado de ánimo.

— ¿Matsumoto?

La aludida alzó su rostro, revelando un semblante totalmente risueño y enérgico. — ¡Booo~! ¿Se preocupo por mí? —Se carcajeó ladinamente, encrespando al menor que en verdad se había preocupado. — _¡Awww!_ No creí que fuera tan estimada…

— ¡CLARO QUE NO! —Objeto testarudamente… aunque el ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas lo delataba.

Pero Rangiku tan sólo se rió con mayor fuerza, totalmente recreada… lo cual no tardo en provocar que el menor le lanzara un cojín desde su posición para callarla.

— Oh no, capitán. Eso sí que no… —Le decía juguetonamente amenazante, estrujando uno de los cojines del sofá. — Usted acaba de cavar su tumba, ¡Esto es guerra! —Le lanzó el cojín, siendo fácilmente esquivado por él que soltó un despectivo "Ja".

— Pues si esa es tu puntería, ya creo saber cómo acabará… ¡Ow!

Sin advertencia el peliblanco sintió como un cojín se estampo en su rostro, cuando cayó la almohada por fuerza de gravedad. Revelo que su nariz estaba tiernamente enrojecida y su cabello se había despeinado.

— ¡Yuju~! Rangiku uno. _Mini_ -ogro cero —Celebró arrogante. — ¿Decía usted…?

— ¡Grrrr! ¡Ya verás…! —Tomo otro cojín, preparándose para lanzárselo al igual que su prima que se levanto de su asiento para ocultarse detrás de uno de los sillones. — ¡Esto es guerra!

…Y eventualmente ambos entraron en una guerra de almohadas donde acabo como vencedor el astuto niño. Sin embargo, la verdadera vencedora fue Matsumoto ya que sacar el "niño interior" de Tōshirō… y que disfrute de su edad más tierna, no es tarea fácil.

Él siempre actúa controlado y como un adulto lo cual exaspera a Rangiku porque en parte entiende que esa actitud se deba que su primo no ha tenido una vida sencilla como algunos supones.

Jamás pudo conocer a sus padres, ya que fallecieron en un trágico accidente.

Es discriminado por los demás debido a su apariencia, por lo que no tiene una vida social estable. Ya que él se niega a estudiar fuera de casa, por lo que recibe sus enseñanzas por algunos profesores de confianza de Ukitake y el mismo Ukitake.

…Y vive con el constante estrés de perder a los únicos familiares que le quedan que son su Tío Jūshirō más su persona.

En otras palabras, Tōshirō es un niño que ha cargado con una profunda soledad… llegando al punto de que se ha resignado al rechazo de los demás, manifestándolo en su comportamiento malcriado y autosuficiente…

Un mecanismo de defensa.

Algo lógico ya que… antes de que lo alejen y lo rechace ¿Por qué no hacerlo primero?

Era mejor, más fácil y eficaz. Pero tenía el efecto contraproducente de tan sólo aumentar el dolor, confusión y soledad de su alma.

…Siendo la prueba de ello que él ya ni sepa como sonreír o expresar sus sentimientos apropiadamente.

 _Pero…_

 _Si tan sólo existiese alguien que lo aceptase._

 _De seguro…_

 _Esa persona podrá sanar su dolor._

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 1.**

* * *

 _ ******Aclaraciones del Capítulo:**_

(1) Lo aterrador para ella… no es el sentir el dolor sino saber que no puedas volver a la felicidad que solías tener. No sé si me dé a explicar en esta parte pero por precaución, aclaró:

En primer lugar, me inspiré de la frase citada en la caratula del Volumen 46 del manga de BLEACH (Qué contienen desde el capítulo 396 al 404). Donde aparece en la caratula Matsumoto y citó: _"No es aterrador conocer el dolor. Aterrador es saber que no puedes regresar a la felicidad que solías tener"_. Yo por mi parte, lo modifique un poco y quise referirme a que Rangiku le manifiesta a Hitsugaya que el verdadero temor de Momo es no volver a experimentar la felicidad e incluso hasta olvidar dicho sentimiento.

¿La solución a ese temor? Bueno… eso lo sabrán más adelante.

* * *

 **Nota de ChibiFjola** : Sé que ni debería estar subiendo otra historia de HitsuHina, cuando ni siquiera he actualizado las otras... pero es que está historia me tiene enganchada. No se me quitaba de la mente por lo que decidí subirla, espero que les guste y comenten muuucho...!

Recuerden lectores la ecuación:

Escritor(a) Contento(a) = Actualizaciones rápidas.

¿Muy sencilla, no? xD.

Sobre los que están esperando las actualizaciones de las otras historias HitsuHina, no se preocupen, la próxima vez lo haré. Me he tardado ya que tengo unos contratiempos de creatividad pero nada grave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Eternamente Maid  
** _P_ _o_ _r: ChibiFjola._

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

En los pasillos de una lujosa mansión caminaba Momo que durante su recorrido se detuvo enfrente de uno de los ventanales a admirar meditabunda el paisaje.

 _Está frío…_ , pensó al situar su mano en el cristal mientras que veía el blanco panorama. _Ya ha pasado un mes… desde que vivo aquí._ , Empuño la mano que se mantenía sobre el cristal al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos. Materializándose automáticamente la imagen de ella encerrada en una mugrienta jaula junto con otras chicas vestidas con harapos, tiritando de frío pero sobretodo de miedo… porque de fondo se escuchaba los lamentos y gritos de los otros esclavos que eran abusados, hombres o mujeres, niños o niñas…

Nada importaba en ese infierno, allí no había misericordia alguna.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, viéndose nuevamente a ella misma en esa hermosa mansión. Iluminada por hermosos candelabros que guindaban del techo y afuera revelaba la hermosa nieva caer, asentándose en cada rincón que tuviera disponible…

 _Es como si tuviera… un dulce y hermoso sueño_., sonrió percibiéndose cierta tristeza en su gesto. _El dolor de mi corazón…_ , se alejó del ventanal y retomo su recorrido. _Poco a poco ha ido disminuyendo. Pero… Todavía se siente desgarrado, un vacío que no puedo llenar…_

— ¡Ah Momo-chan~, llegasteis!

La aludida que recientemente ingresó a la gran oficina, siendo recibida por Ukitake Jūshirō, Kiyone Kotetsu y Sentarō Kotsubaki. La adolescente tan sólo sonrió afable por el animado recibimiento., _…Aún así, no tengo mucho tiempo para estar triste ni sola…_

— ¡Awwww~! Eres tan adorable —Halagó Kiyone, acercándose para acariciar la corta melena azabache de Momo que se ruborizo al mismo tiempo que cerraba un ojo.

— ¡Claro que lo es! Algo que no puedo decir fácilmente contigo.

Kotetsu iba a reclamarle pero en su lugar se cubrió los oídos. — ¿Ah? ¡¿Qué?! No puedo entenderte nada si estás gritando Sentarō —Automáticamente él se sintió mosqueado e intento desmentirla. — Vámonos Momo-chan, no quiero que te quedes sorda.

Y a continuación Kiyone paso sus manos por las axilas de la adolescente, cargándola para el desconcierto (Y vergüenza) total de está. Encaminándose al escritorio de Ukitake.

Por otro lado el otro mayordomo rezongó. Teniendo esté round ganado Kiyone que actuó sofisticadamente, haciendo ver a su camarada que era un inmaduro… enfrente de su señor. No obstante, eso era cosa de todos los días entre los mayordomos que competían por ver quién era el más eficaz para Ukitake y ganar su alta estima.

…Algo que sinceramente le molestaba a Jūshirō porque a ambos los tenía en alta estima, pero ellos no estaban al tanto o sino si lo estaban pero por su espíritu competitivo… ¿Preferían desempatar?

— ¿Y cómo amanecisteis Momo? —La aludida asintió con una sonrisa, expresando con esos simples gestos que durmió bien. En cuanto a Ukitake tan sólo le despertó un agridulce amargor. — Aún no te animas en hablar, huh…

La azabache se removió incomoda en su lugar al oír esas palabras, el ojicafé al percatarse de su error rápidamente se disculpo.

— No quería molestarte ni presionarte. Es sólo que… permanecer en silencio de esa manera, hace las cosas más difíciles.

Momo se mostró sorprendida para luego bajar la mirada, ocultándola bajo su flequillo. Los mayordomos rápidamente intentaron animarla:

— El Señor U-Ukitake no te lo dice por mal… —Intervino Kiyone, situando sus manos en los pequeños hombros de la adolescente.

— ¡Sí, sí, es verdad! Sólo quiere ayudarte —Le decía Sentarō, pareciendo alterado a simple vista.

Sin advertencia la adolescente alzó su rostro, enfrentando al peliblanco con cierta timidez e inquietud pero un débil brillo de determinación se vislumbraba en sus ojos castaños. Todos la observaron expectantes al ver como ella situaba una mano empuñada a la altura de su pecho y abría sus labios, dispuesta a hablar…

— ¡Buenos días Ukitakeeee~!

— Eran buenos…

La súbita irrupción de dos presencias al despacho, interrumpió el momento tan esperado. Provocando que tanto Amo y mayordomos cayeran al suelo, totalmente derrotados y abatidos.

— ¡Oi, oi, capitán! No sea amargado tan temprano.

— Es difícil teniéndote como compañía.

La rubia le hizo un puchero infantil… y en vez de recibir un llamado de reprimenda, lo recibió del dúo inseparable…

— ¡MATSUMOTO!

Rangiku viró su rostro dónde provino el grito para ver a Kiyone y Kotsubaki demasiado cerca para su gusto con unas caras de enojones que se asemejaban las que hacía su primo cuando se exaspera por algo.

— ¿Qué les pasa chicos?

— ¡Interrumpisteis en un importante momento a nuestro Señor!

Tanto Rangiku y Tōshirō arquearon una ceja extrañados, la primera pronto recibió más quejas de los mayordomos por lo que se tapo los oídos. Totalmente desinteresada a escucharlos. Mientras que el peliblanco menor se dispuso a observar que fue lo que interrumpieron para ver…

A su tío Ukitake suspirando extenuado en su asiento, apoyando el peso de su cabeza en su mano y la sirvienta nueva encogida de hombros, de pie enfrente del escritorio y observando la discusión.

— ¿Y se puede saber _exactamente,_ qué interrumpimos?

— Nada sólo…

— ¡MOMO-CHAN IBA HABLAR! —Contestó al unísono los mayordomos que pronto fueron empujados por Rangiku que se acercó súbitamente a Momo, tomándola por los hombros.

— ¡¿Dé verdad?! ¡Genial Momo! ¡Bien por ti! —Decía apresuradamente, claramente emocionada la ojiazul. — ¿Y qué ibas a decirnos?

La adolescente se mostró contrariada con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas para después bajar la cabeza con un semblante de involuntaria resignación, asomándose en sus ojos castaños unas traviesas lágrimas sin derramar. Matsumoto pronto se sintió culpable al igual que Ukitake y los mayordomos que no se esperaron tal gesto de la pelinegra…

Entendiendo que sea lo que impida a la joven hablar, debe tener un significado oculto y emocional…

— Lo si… ¡A-Ay, eso duele~!

Rangiku se vio interrumpida al sentir que su larga melena, recogida en una alta cola de caballo era jalada por una mano (No fuertemente pero lo suficiente para sentirlo). Viró su rostro donde venía los jalones para ver a su primo con esa expresión indiferente y huraña.

— ¡¿C-Capitán…?!

— Oi, Tōshirō… —Comenzó Ukitake en plan de reprenderle y también… sorprendido porque no se espero repentina acción de su sobrino. Bueno, estaba al tanto que él solía tratar rudamente a Matsumoto pero… esto es nuevo. Aún así… no se justifica tratar a una dama así, en especial a la familia.

— Tío pareces ocupado, así que ya nos vamos… —Manifestó indiferente, luego se dirigió a las puertas en par… junto a Matsumoto que lo seguía de cerca ya que no la soltaba del cabello. Por lo que ella no paraba de quejarse infantilmente de que la suelte o lo malo que era.

Pero Hitsugaya después que abrió una de las puertas, no parecía tener la intención de irse y antes de que Ukitake le cuestionara si sucedía algo, su sobrino se volteo a verlos… o mejor dicho a ver solamente a Momo con esa característica careta templada e inmutable.

— ¿Sabes? Si tú no te expresas claramente, es difícil que los demás te entiendan.

Posteriormente él junto a su prima salieron del salón. Dejando a los demás presentes sorprendidos… en especial a Ukitake quien era uno de los más cercanos al niño y es que era la primera vez que su sobrino mostraba algún tipo de interés hacía alguien más que no fuera sus familiares, aún más sorprendente fue que aconsejo a Momo…

¿Su sobrino haciendo un acto desinteresado y de buena voluntad?

¡Lo veía y no lo creía!

 **.**

 **~ ((«».«»)) ~**

 **.**

Por otro lado… en los pasillos de la mansión, las quejas de Matsumoto no cesaban hasta que el niño salió de sus propias reflexiones y darse cuenta que seguía sujetando del cabello a su prima por lo que no tardo en soltarla.

— ¡Al fin~! —Desató su cola de cabello, peinándose entre sus dedos su larga melena para volvérsela arreglar y sujetar en una coleta. — ¿Sabe? Eso no era necesario.

Bufó fastidiado. — Si eres exagerada, ni te jalé fuerte.

Ella estaba al tanto que era cierto, aún así hubo veces que en verdad sintió un leve tirón en su cuero cabelludo. Después de arreglarse su larga melena en una coleta baja, ayudándose con el reflejo de los ventanales del corredor se volteo donde supuso que estaba su primito…

Pero él había continuado con su recorrido, viéndolo a lo lejos.

— ¡Eh, espéreme! —Rápidamente corrió para alcanzarlo pero el niño parecía no tener intención de esperarla o reducir la velocidad de su caminar. Maldición ¿Cómo le hacía para ser rápido? ¡Vamos, tiene las piernas cortas! ¿O es ella la única que lo nota? — ¡CAPITAAAÁN~!

Finalmente él pareció oírla porque se detuvo e hizo el ademan de voltearse para verla pero… en su lugar chocó con dos montículos de carne.

— ¡Aaaargh! ¡MATSUMOTO! —Se quejó el peliblanco, alejándose para sacar su rostro de la pechonalidad de su prima antes de que se asfixiara. No obstante, más que estar molesto, él se veía avergonzado… y es que lo delataba su actitud alterada más el imperceptible sonrojo de sus mejillas. — ¡¿Qué te he dicho de invadir mi espacio personal?!

— Pues…

— ¡NO TE LO PREGUNTE, IDIOTA!

Eventualmente él se volteo, dispuesto a retomar su caminar pero dos brazos femeninos lo capturaron en un abrazo junto un par de almohadones que se aplastaban entre su cabeza y parte de la espalda.

— Un momentito, usted me debe una buena explicación —Le dijo Rangiku, apoyando su delicado mentón en la cabecita del niño que cada vez más se encrespaba. — ¿Qué fue toda esa escenita de hace un rato?

— Eso no te incumbe.

— Claro que sí, después de haber sido tan rudo conmigo y mi preciado cabello ¿No lo cree?

Touché.

—…No me gusta deberle a nadie.

Rangiku no entendió lo que quiso decir pero él no pareció tener intención de continuar hablando, siendo razonable ya que nuevamente se perdió en inmortalizar el pasado:…

 _Era temporada de otoño, ya casi finalizando por lo que no tardaría en darle la bienvenida al invierno… pero no significa que vendrá instantemente la nieve consigo. Eso será a mitad de diciembre y todavía faltaba para eso._

 _Aún así… a él no le desagradaba está época del año, era fresca y para alguien que le gusta el frío o mejor dicho supone ser "Frío tal cual hielo"… al menos eso es lo que piensan los demás ¿Tal vez por su apariencia o por su actitud?_

 _En fin… no le importaba._

 _Volviendo al asunto del otoño, ya que le gustaba. Tendía a hacer sus deberes rápido para salir un rato a tomar aire fresco, no teniendo gracia el asunto pero… si lo tiene cuando sales con ropas ligeras. Si su Tío, Matsumoto o ese dúo de escandalosos se enterasen que salió así no dudaran en sermonearle._

 _Afortunadamente al conocer los horarios de todos, sabía que estaban ocupados en sus respectivos asuntos como para estar al tanto de que hacía en este tiempo libre._

— _¡Mmmm! —Se estiró, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo imperceptiblemente. Totalmente a gusto con el ambiente… tal vez no estaría mal resguardarse bajo la sombra de un árbol y tomar una siesta… — ¿Hmph?_

 _Apreció a lo lejos como una chica joven que reconoció como la nueva sirvienta que recluto Ukitake hace unos días; miraba a los lados mientras que sujetaba una gran canasta que traía melocotones. Le extraño verla ahí y mirando para los lados pero… por lo que llevaba consigo, dedujo que hoy era el día en que traía los pedidos del cocinero para restablecer nuevamente los almacenes._

 _Seguramente los transportista dejaron la carga en la entrada trasera de la mansión pero alejado de está por lo que no le quedaron de otra el personal de irlos a buscar para llevarlo al interior de la cocina. Justificando el hecho de porque ella estaba allí y perdida, en busca de la entrada trasera de la mansión que lleva directamente a la cocina._

 _Iba a ignorarla, de verdad que lo haría, dándose la vuelta para irse al sentido contrario del camino…_

 _Más no pudo ¡Maldición!_

— _¿Te perdisteis? —Ella se sobresalto al escuchar una voz a sus espaldas, afortunadamente ese susto no la hizo soltar la pesada cesta. La pelinegra se volteo más calmada y al verlo se encogió de hombros, un tanto cohibida…_

 _Esa acción tan sólo le despertó a él un amargor en la boca del estomago._ Así que tú también… _, se dijo en sus pensamientos._ A pesar de no tener una razón, a pesar de que no tratan de entenderme… eres como ellos que gustan de condenar a otros sólo porque soy diferente…

— _¡¿Hn?! —Súbitamente él salió de sus reflexiones al sentir algo cálido envolver su cuello, hallándose a esa misma chica… ahora más cerca de su rostro y sonriéndole afable. — ¿Qué…? —Guardó silencio al llevar su mano a su cuello, tomando entre sus dedos una bufanda de color blanco._

 _A continuación ella le hizo una educada reverencia y se disponía a levantar la gran canasta para irse…_

— _Espera —Los ojos castaños se centraron en él para ver que se había subido la bufanda para que le cubra hasta la nariz más no ocultaba sus orejas que estaban algo rojas. Quizás por el frío. — La entrada a la cocina está por allá —Le señalo el camino correspondiente. — Si sigues derecho, al final lo encontraras y no te perderás._

 _Automáticamente se iluminaron los ojos castaños, posteriormente ella cabeceo en modo de reverencia ya que sostenía la pesada canasta y se retiró yendo al lugar indicado. Dejando atrás del camino a él quien la observo pensativo… y solamente cuando la perdió de vista, se dio media vuelta para retomar su recorrido…_

— _¡Hitsugaya-sama!_

 _Él maldijo entre dientes su suerte al verse pillado por el dúo de mayordomos de su Tío._

 _*.*.*_

 _En horas de la tarde, Tōshirō entro a sus habitaciones que son varias en una donde se incluía: un salón como entrada principal que se conecta con la habitación contigua que es su dormitorio. De su dormitorio hay otras dos habitaciones más, la primera es el vestíbulo (demasiado grande para su gusto) y en esta habitación hay una puerta que lo lleva a la segunda habitación que es el baño personal._

 _El salón de su habitación tenía lo necesario, una chimenea ubicada del lado derecho de la pared con una biblioteca en ambos lados de la chimenea. En el medio del salón había un juego de sillones y una pequeña mesa…_

— _¿Mhn?_

 _Pudo ver que había algo en la mesa, gracias a que de los ventanales se infiltraba la débil luz del sol al acercarse el anochecer. Así que encendió las luces, admirando mejor el lugar y lo que había en la mesa concluyó en ser un plato que contenía varios melocotones. Todos obviamente lavados y seleccionados cuidadosamente ya que todos ellos se veían bien apetitosos._

 _Se extraño por ello ¿Habría sido Matsumoto? Pero ella en vez de darle unas frutas, le habría dado algo que haya preparado con sus propias manos. ¿Su Tío? No, él usualmente le entregaba un montón de chuchería o algo más raro que ni cumplía de sus gustos._

 _¿Entonces? ¿Quién podría ser?_

 _Se acercó a la mesa, observando si había una nota o algo por el estilo que identifique la persona que le dejo esas frutas pero no halló nada. Tentado a tomar uno, tomo distraídamente el primer melocotón que encabezaba la pequeña montaña y pudo notar que debajo del fruto que había tomado estaba un papelito doblado y arrugado. Lo tomo con su otra mano y al abrirlo…_

 _Lo sorprendió al encontrar escrito en una letra pulcra y muy femenina un "Gracias"._

— _¿Qu…?_

 _Guardó silencio al recordar en ese instante a la chica que se había perdido hoy, a tempranas horas del día, ella que le había sonreído gentilmente y tenido el gesto de darle la bufanda…_

 _No. No podía ser ella ¿O sí?_

 _Pero los melocotones, la nota… ¡Era demasiada coincidencia!_

— _¡Capitaaaán~!_

 _Él ni se inmuto en voltear ya que aún continuaba absorto en sus pensamientos, así que Rangiku se acerco por detrás y prácticamente situó su gran pechonalidad sobre su cabeza. Un tic se asomo en la frente del niño, irritado por el descaro de su prima._

— _Matsumoto…_

— _¿Mhn? ¿Y esa notita?_

— _¡Matsumoto! —Le llamó en reprimenda al ver cómo le fue quitado el papel que sostenía en su mano izquierda._

— _Sí, ya decía yo que la letra me parecía familiar. Es de Momo._

— _¿Quién?_

— _¿Pues quién más? —Tōshirō manifestó que no tenía idea, haciendo enfadar a Rangiku que le hizo un puchero. — ¡Capitán! Si se lo dije ayer cuando le contaba… ¡Af! Hay que ver que usted no me escucha, pero en fin es la chica nueva que recluto Ukitake._

— _¿Y qué era lo que me contabas?_

 _La ojiazul le miró acusadoramente, lo que hizo que el niño suspirara abnegado._

— _Prometo oírte está vez…_

 _El semblante de ella cambio a uno más risueño. — Pues le decía ayer que nos enteramos de algo nuevo de ella, ya que se abstiene a hablar. Ukitake le decía entonces como iban a llamarla, así que Momo no tardo en pedirle papel y una pluma. Posteriormente escribió su nombre… —Luego se mostró pensativa. — Bueno, y más nada. Ya que Ukitake le pregunto por su apellido pero ella se negó a escribirlo. De igual modo fue sorprendente que sepa escribir y leer, los de la baja clase ni saben hacerlo siquiera y los de media clase son contables los que tienen un grado de instrucción apto._

 _Después de su relato, centro su mirada azulada en su primo quien se mostraba cabizbajo… así que no podía ver su rostro ni que pasaba por su mente. Desvió su mirada en el melocotón y le pareció apetecible por lo que iba a tomarlo pero él reaccionó rápido, eludiendo su mano._

— _¡Capitán no sea tacaño! —Se quejó mientras que era empujada por el niño hacía la puerta de salida del salón._

— _¡No! Estos son para mí. Si quieres uno, búscalos en la cocina._

— _¡Pero está muy lejos!_

— _¡Me importa poco! —Finalmente logró sacarla fuera de su habitación y antes de cerrarle la puerta tomo la nota que sostenía Rangiku, recordándole algo._

— _Por cierto ¿Por qué ese papel…?_

 _No oyó más la voz de su prima al cerrarle la puerta en la cara y se aseguro de pasar el pestillo para que no vuelva a entrar sin su permiso. Después de eso se volvió acercar a la mesa donde estaba puesto el plato con los melocotones, volviendo a materializarse en su mente el rostro de aquella chica sonriéndole…_

 _Apretó inconscientemente la nota que sostenía entre sus dedos mientras que la otra mano donde tenía sujeto el melocotón lo llevo a su frente… como si le doliera la cabeza._

 _Pero más que dolerle, sentía la cara arderle porque un chillón sonrojo se asomaba por sus mejillas que se extendía a la punta de sus orejas._

— _Idiota… ¿No ves que no acepto sobornos?_

Hitsugaya salió de sus pensamientos al distinguir una mano agitándose enfrente de su cara, rápidamente la aparto y se quito (con bastante esfuerzo) el peso de encima de su prima… que la mayor parte era de su pechonalidad que se aplastaba sobre su cabeza.

— ¡MATSUMOTO QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA!

La rubia cayó de sentón. — Ouch, capitán no tiene que ser tan rudo con una chica… —Le dijo ladinamente e insinuante, un comentario que él claramente capto el doble sentido. — ¿No ve que puede romperse?

— ¡Bah!

Y a pisotones él se fue. Dejando atrás a la ojiazul quien recapacitaba lo sucedido con su primo… El simple hecho que él haya dado ese consejo a Momo de buena gana e incluso que se dirigió a ella sin ser exactamente tosco o despectivo…

Eso le demuestra algo nuevo. Ya que estaba al tanto de que su "capitán" jamás intervenía en asuntos que no fueran de su interés.

— Mmmm… —Sonrió felinamente. — Esto se está volviendo muy interesante.

 **.**

 **~ ((«».«»)) ~**

 **.**

— ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD~!

En la entrada principal de la mansión de Ukitake, Kiyone que transitaba cerca de la puerta fue en plan de recibir a los visitantes que tocaban persistente el timbre… más no se espero que lo primero que recibiría su persona serían unos pétalos de rosas, siéndole arrojado a la cara.

— ¡¿Pero qu…?! —Cuando los pétalos se dispersaron pudo ver quiénes eran los visitantes (muy molestos, por cierto, con ese saludito de mal gusto). — ¡¿K-Kyōraku-sama?!

— Y no te olvides de _mi_ Nanao-chan —Le indicó, trayendo consigo al rodear con su brazo los hombros de una joven mujer pero de aspecto muy formal.

Automáticamente el atractivo Syunsui con su aspecto desaliñado pero fresco, no tardo en recibir un despectivo manotazo en la mano que estaba situado en el hombro femenino de parte de la propia Nanao.

— Le agradecería que se comportase Kyōraku-sensei.

— ¡Awww~! Es difícil hacerlo cuando me ciega la belleza de mi pupila-asistente.

Nanao se ajusto sus gafas, provocando que se asomara un gélido brillo en estás. — Pues es difícil trabajar cuando usted no hace más que exasperarme con su vagancia.

Kiyone observó la escena con una gota de sudor descendiendo por su cabeza, posteriormente reaccionó para darles la bienvenida y hacerse a un lado para que ellos entraran. Además que le pidió algunos hombres del personal de la servidumbre que le ayudara con el equipaje más pesado de los visitantes, ya que Kiyone después de todo es una mujer y no podría sola con semejantes cargas…

Kotetsu Kiyone empleaba eficazmente su puesto como mayordomo, usando incluso las vestimentas de uno y para no verse en su totalidad como un chico. Modifico un poco su uniforme dándole un aspecto más femenino y acorde a su estilo, sin perder la gracia.

— Bienvenidos Kyōraku-sama y Nanao-san —Saludo respetuosamente Kiyone, luego de que las doncellas tomaran de los visitantes sus abrigos y bufandas para guardarlo. — Estoy seguro que mi Señor estará encantado de su visita…

— Más que visita Señorita Kiyone, el término correcto sería "Sorpresivo" —Interrumpió Nanao, haciendo reír a Syunsui ya que ni siquiera habían avisado con anticipación su llegada. Viniendo unos días antes de las festividades de Navidad y Año Nuevo.

— Y no tienes idea que buena sorpresa me llevé.

Todos al escuchar una tercera voz profunda, agradable y sobretodo familiar, centraron su atención dónde provino. Observando desde las escaleras a Ukitake Jūshirō vistiendo como siempre de elegante traje masculino de tonos oscuros que combinan perfectamente con su pálida tez, ojos café y exótico cabello blanco.

— ¡Jūshirō…!

— ¡Syunsui…!

Ambos se saludaron alegremente, dándose un fraternal abrazo cuando el peliblanco descendió de las escaleras.

— Amigo. Te felicito, sigues exactamente igual a la última vez que te vi —Alegó Kyōraku. — Imagino que las señoritas han de perseguirte incansablemente —Se acercó para susurrarle divertido y con cierto aire dramático. — Si te es un problema tu popularidad, no tengo inconvenientes de sacrificarme a la causa y tomar tu lugar.

— ¡Maestro!

— Tranquila Nanao-chan, tú sabes que eres la única dueña de mí corazón.

Ise tan sólo bufó, pidiendo internamente paciencia con su superior.

Ukitake suspiró abnegado. —…Y tú sigues igual Syunsui. Por cierto no debisteis venir tan anticipado a las celebraciones, tengo entendido que esté años las ganancias están por los cielos por lo que debes estar hasta el tope de trabajo en la compañía… —Se vio interrumpió al escuchar una disimulada tos de parte de la pupila de su amigo, por lo que entendió rápidamente que era ella la que se encargaba del trabajo pesado y papeleo. No siendo una sorpresa en realidad, conocía a su amigo después de todo. — Bueno, estarán hasta el tope de trabajo tus trabajadores.

— Hehehe sí. En fin, creo que venir a celebrar tu cumpleaños y la de tu sobrino es más importante ¿No te parece? —El peliblanco tan sólo le agradeció por su gesto. — ¡Nah! Tú harías lo mismo por mí… Y hablando de cumpleaños ¿Dónde está el pequeñín de tu sobrino?

— Lo de _pequeñín_ era innecesario Kyōraku.

En las escaleras estaban Rangiku y Tōshirō, la primera con una sonrisa ladina mientras que el segundo tenía un tic en su sien y su semblante se volvió amenazadoramente glacial.

Syunsui no tardo en saludarlos risueñamente, en cuanto Matsumoto aunque le alegraba la presencia de los dos visitantes no se pudo contener de fastidiar a Nanao Ise. Una buena amiga pero demasiado formal y aburrida para los gustos de Rangiku.

 **.**

 **~ ((«».«»)) ~**

 **.**

— ¿Dónde diablos…?

En horas de la tarde Nanao Ise buscaba a su maestro. Ya se había asegurado de que todas sus pertenencias se fueran guardado y preparado las habitaciones donde se quedaría en los siguientes días hasta el año nuevo. No obstante, eso no significaba para su Jefe que se iba a relajar y a exceder… algo muy común que suele hacer cuando se reúnen con Ukitake Jūshirō, que si bien esté no bebe licor, su sobrina no consanguínea si lo hace por lo que Rangiku y Kyōraku son fieles compañeros de juerga.

…Y cuando esos dos se juntan…

No hay nadie quien los detenga hasta que se les pase la borrachera.

— ¡Ow!

Nanao al doblar la esquina sintió que había tropezado con algo, por suerte mantuvo el equilibrio y le dio chance de atrapar por la muñeca a la otra personita que tan sólo le llegaba a la altura del vientre.

— Lo s-siento… Yo no… —Se ajusto sus gafas, ya que se le habían removido un poco por la fuerza del impacto y se encontró con una jovencita que no le calculaba más de trece años…

Cabello negro y corto que le llega por arriba de los hombros, tez blanca, ojos grandes de color castaños que expresaban inocencia, rasgos faciales delicados y femeninos pero aún infantiles. En cuanto su vestimenta usaba un sencillo vestido rosa que le llegaba por arriba de las rodillas con un delantal blanco, medias oscuras que se perdían por debajo de su falda y zapatillas de un rosado rojizo de estilo Mary Jane.

— ¿Momo? —Dijo Ise con ojos curiosos ya que la apariencia de la jovencita se le hacía familiar a una descripción que le hizo Matsumoto sobre una chica que Ukitake había reclutado.

Rangiku y ella tal vez a veces tengan grandes diferencias hasta el punto de discutir pero eran grandes amigas. Por lo que siempre solían hablar fluidamente sobre sus asuntos personales, buscando apoyo mutuo y desahogarse de sus vidas cotidianas con todas las responsabilidades que acarrea.

Por eso no era de extrañar para Nanao estar al tanto de la estadía de Momo, una joven que se ha ganado el aprecio de muchos en la mansión pero también la preocupación… especialmente de su amiga Matsumoto y la de Jūshirō quienes son más devotos a su cuidado, así como también ya no tienen idea de que otra manera estimular a la adolescente a hablar.

— A-Ah, perdón. Soy la asistente del Maestro Kyōraku, mi nombre es Nanao Ise —Se presentó al ver la mirada confundida de la menor. — Rangiku y el Señor Ukitake me han hablado mucho de ti.

Momo entonces reaccionó e hizo una formal reverencia. Posteriormente se percato que con el tropezón a Nanao se le cayeron los libros que traía consigo por lo que rápidamente se dispuso a recogerlos. Muy pronto la mayor de las dos pelinegras se agacho para ayudarla…

— ¿Mhn? ¿Conoces el libro?

La ojicastaña salió de su letargo al escuchar la pregunta, admiro la cobertura del libro que sostenía entre sus dedos y después alzó la mirada para cruzarla con la mayor para asentir tímidamente con la cabeza.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Y has leído otro más?

Momo paseo su mirada a los diversos libros regados por el suelo, volvió a cabecear en afirmación para luego tomar uno por uno. Recopilando todos los que leyó para la sorpresa de Nanao que la adolescente demostrara un amplio conocimiento literario y enriquecido de obras muy reconocidas que usualmente son de los intereses de personas maduras que mayormente son de importantes cargos en la sociedad.

Al ver una chispa un tanto infantil en los ojos castaños. Ise sonrió y con cierta ternura en su voz, preguntó: — ¿Te gusta leer Momo?

La menor se detuvo en seco, alzando su rostro para verla un tanto desconcertada pero a los segundos asintió con la cabeza dibujándosele una deslumbrante sonrisa, asomándosele un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas y sus ojos castaños se iluminaron, tornándose de un color ámbar.

Sus acciones dijeron más que mil palabras, siendo más que evidente para la mayor de las azabaches que era cierto. Nanao se sintió un poco identificada con Momo ya que cuando era niña ella también amaba la lectura y tuvo la suerte de que una joven, que también gustaba de leer, alimentara más su amor por la lectura…

Y Nanao sintió que está vez para Momo era aquella joven a la cual admiró tanto en su juventud al punto de considerarla su hermana mayor.

— Pues ven conmigo —Le dijo, recogiendo los libros faltantes del suelo y le extendió la mano. — Te mostraré mi lugar favorito de la mansión.

Momo miró por unos segundos la mano que le era extendida y con una sonrisa se dispuso a tomarla gustosamente, siguiendo a esa hermosa mujer esbelta y de aspecto extremadamente formal… pero también percibía una profunda gentileza que no era evidente a simple vista.

 **.**

 **~ ((«».«»)) ~**

 **.**

Ya estaba anocheciendo, preparándose los cocineros de la mansión a preparar la cena tanto para sus superiores y el personal de la servidumbre. En cuanto a Matsumoto luego de haberse emborrachado en horas del mediodía con su fiel compañero de juerga, quedo frita. Totalmente dormida para despertarse en horas de la noche por lo que ya en sus cabales se dispuso a buscar a Momo.

Le agradaba mucho la jovencita y le despertaba un sentimiento protector. No sabía cómo explicarlo pero quería ser su guía, un apoyo… como lo fue una vez cierta persona en su propia juventud que le cambio la vida para mejor, dándole la fuerza suficiente para levantarse en sus propios pies y seguir hacía adelante…

Lástima que él se fue, dejándola atrás sin decirle siquiera una excusa de porque la abandonaba.

…En otras palabras quería ser la amiga que necesitaba Momo en esos momentos tan difíciles para motivarla a no decaer ni rendirse. La única diferencia es que ella no se iría de su lado, no la abandonaría… como su primer y mejor amigo lo hizo.

— ¡Hooola~! —Saludó cuando asomo su cabeza en la oficina de Ukitake. Hallándose con esté, sus mayordomos y a Kyōraku… más no vio en ninguna parte a la adolescente. — ¿Han visto a Momo?

— No. Pensé que estaba contigo —Manifestó extrañado el peliblanco y un poco preocupado ¿Y si algo malo le sucedió?

— A propósito tan poco he visto a Nanao-chan ¿Alguien la ha visto?

Todos negaron.

— Mmmm… Eso es raro. Bueno, seguiré buscando a Momo y veré si también encuentro a Nanao.

— Yo voy contigo —Se ofreció Syunsui, excusándose con Ukitake que le resto importancia. Asegurándole que después seguirían hablando. — Dos cabezas piensan mejor que una ¿No? —Le dijo a Matsumoto quien estuvo de acuerdo, saliendo ambos de la oficina para retomar su búsqueda.

Durante su recorrido se fueron a los lugares más comunes donde podrían estar y a cualquiera del personal que hallaran durante su búsqueda les preguntaba pero todos desconocían el paradero de las pelinegras. Entonces cuando ya empezaban a preocuparse… Rangiku observo a lo lejos a su primo que no tardo en llamar y abalanzársele encima para estrujarlo en un abrazo.

— ¡Capitaaaán no encuentro a Momo por ningún lado!

Cuando el menor creía que no podía volverse el asunto más fastidioso…

— ¡Hitsugaaaaya tan poco encontramos a Nanao-chan!

…Siente como Syunsui, el amigo de su Tío se le abalanza encima y lo estruja en un abrazo mientras que llora como una magdalena por su asistente.

— ¡Ya suéltenme los dos! —A duras penas se zafó del sándwich humano en que estaba aprisionado. — ¡Gez! —Se acomodo sus ropas y después de calmarse. Añadió: — Si buscan a esas dos, las vi en la tarde ir hacia la biblioteca.

— ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no se nos ocurrió antes? —Dijeron al unísono los adultos ¡Nanao amaba los libros! Sin embargo, les pareció inesperado lo de Momo.

— Gracias capitán, prometo recompensarlo después —Le aseguró Rangiku coquetamente, guiñándole un ojo que tan sólo irrito al peliblanco.

Y sin más, los adultos pusieron pies en pólvora para irse a la biblioteca. Dejando atrás al niño que siguió con su camino, no sin antes pensar…

 _Estoy rodeado de idiotas._

 **.**

 **~ ((«».«»)) ~**

 **.**

En la biblioteca Nanao y Momo estaban sumergidas en la lectura, llegando a incluso a perder la noción del tiempo. Ambas inmortalizando individualmente su propio pasado… uno del cual era agridulcemente turbio.

Nanao hace tiempo que no tenía una sesión de lectura con alguien que disfrutara leer tanto como ella. Sólo hubo una vez una persona… que fue Lisa Yadōmaru, conociéndola por medio de su maestro cuando tan sólo era una niña de seis años. Había sido la hermana mayor que nunca tuvo, la admiraba y respetaba profundamente, siendo su ejemplo a seguir.

Desafortunadamente, un día que tocaba su acostumbrada sesión de lectura… Lisa no apareció y lo mismo ocurrió a los días siguientes… como si la tierra se la fuera tragado lo cual fue entendible porque por medio de la prensa descubrió que Lisa Yadōmaru, la que fue como una hermana para ella, había desaparecido misteriosamente junto con un grupo de personas. Debido a que los investigadores del caso hallaron las ropas que usaban y algunas pertenecías sin valor de los desaparecidos en un terreno peligroso e inestable, lo declararon como muertos… A pesar de que nunca encontraron sus cuerpos.

…Y desde entonces ella ha estado sola con los libros…

Al menos hasta que se cruzó en su camino una simpática jovencita que permanece en mutismo.

— ¡~Uff! Fue un interesante final —Opinó Nanao con su característica seriedad pero por su tono de voz, parecía estar de buen humor… algo rara vez visto. Volteo su rostro hacía su lado derecho donde estaba sentada Momo, inclinada hacia su persona un poco para seguir la lectura mientras que ella leía en voz alta. — ¿No te parece?

Momo asintió con una gran sonrisa. En cuanto Ise desvió su atención hacía una de los ventanales de la biblioteca, descubriendo para su sorpresa que ya era de noche.

— Vaya, hemos estado mucho tiempo aquí. Será mejor… —Cuando volvió a centrar su atención en la adolescente, está hizo un mohín que no tardo por comprender. — ¿Qué, quieres seguir leyendo? Pero ya es… —Momo junto sus manos en señal de suplica y mirándole con esos grandes ojos castaños que tienen la habilidad de tornarse pardos…

Por lo que no pudo contenerse. Ya que ella tan poco quería concluir con la sesión de lectura ¡Se estaba divirtiendo tanto!

Ise aclaró su garganta y con su semblante severo, dijo (como si no quisiera la cosa):

— De acuerdo. Pero solo uno.

Momo celebró y pronto se inclinó a la pequeña mesa del medio que complementaba el juego de sofás, estando repletos de libros que seleccionaron para leer durante la tarde. Entre ellos encontró uno de una cubierta blanca, lo tomó… revelando su aspecto completo.

El libro era ligeramente delgado de cubierta blanca en la que tenía una franja horizontal de color negro en la parte superior e inferior del forro, teniendo impreso en la franja los símbolos de los naipes en fila: un diamante, un corazón, un alfil y un trébol. Mientras que en el centro de la cubierta estaba el título del libro en letras grandes de color dorado con negro " _Amu Hinamori & los Guardianes Chara_"(1), debajo del título había ilustrado cuatro huevos. Cada uno de un aspecto colorido con una franja horizontal en el medio de color negro que poseía un estampado de uno de los naipes: el huevo amarillo tenía las figuras de diamantes; el huevo rojo era de corazones; el huevo azul representaba era el alfil; y el último un huevo verde que tenía la figura del trébol.

Nanao al ver que la menor dejo de buscar, dedujo que ya había encontrado uno al ver que sostenía un libro que no tardo en identificar. Ya que justamente esa obra es un cuento infantil que su madre y Lisa solían leerle, gustándole mucho de pequeña. No espero tal naturaleza de texto más no le desagradaba, ya que le traía buenos recuerdos, motivo número uno de porque lo lleva consigo a todos lados.

— Inesperada selección pero… —Guardo silencio cuando alcanzó a admirar el rostro de la menor.

La adolescente tenía una expresión indescriptiblemente melancólica mientras que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas sin derramar, un pronunciado sonrojo se asomaba en sus mejillas y sus labios los tenía fruncido en clara señal de que se reprimía… ¿Pero de qué?

— ¿Momo…? —Colocó su mano sobre el hombro de la ojicastaña quien se sobresalto pero finalmente salió de su letargo, limpiándose rápidamente las traviesas lágrimas que se asomaban en sus ojos.

Posteriormente Momo le extendió el libro a la mayor para que lo lea, dedicándole una sonrisa… demostrándole que está plenamente restablecida y bien. Sin embargo, Ise jamás podrá olvidar esa expresión que tuvo la adolescente en sus ojos llenos de lágrimas…

La mayor de las azabaches prosiguió a leer, en cuanto a Momo en vez de seguir la lectura como lo hizo durante el resto de la sesión… tan sólo cerró sus ojos y se perdió en inmortalizar su infancia…

Momentos compartidos donde solamente participan sus abuelos maternos y ella.

… _Gracias Nanao-san… lo había olvidado._ , se decía en sus pensamientos Momo al inmortalizar la época donde fue feliz en su infancia y… en familia. Debido a que sus padres la vendieron, después de aquello ya ella desconocía cuál era el término "Familia", "Felicidad" o "Amor".

Después de todo… se supone que los padres amen a sus hijos, son los primeros que nos enseñan amar de la forma más pura ya que nos aceptan tal cual como somos a pesar de nuestros defectos y por supuesto, son los que mejor nos conoce… porque observaron de principio a fin nuestra formación como personas.

Sin embargo, no todos los progenitores son perfectos… ya que no hay un manual idóneo que nos enseñe a serlo por lo que es común cometer errores: algunos se sobrepasan en su disciplina; otros son muy controladores; otros no moderan la gravedad de sus enseñanzas, creyendo que manifestándoselo de manera cruda y que se tropiecen es la forma de prepararlos para la vida; otros porque no "rompen la cadena", trasmitiendo los errores de las enseñanzas de sus padres a sus hijos. Pasando de generación a generación…

Y así sucesivamente puede seguir enumerando los tipos de padres no perfectos pero es entendible… ellos son _humanos_. Aún así… siempre hay un patrón que cumple la _mayoría_ de los padres y es que siempre está ese sentimiento sincero de amor a sus hijos…

…Gracias a ese detalle, eso hace que Momo se cuestione si sus padres la llegaron amar o sólo fue una fachada. Y obviamente que la hayan vendido… le da mucho que pensar.

Afortunadamente, cuando creía que era una mentira todo el asunto de la familia… encontró el libro " _Amu Hinamori & los Guardianes Chara_". Un cuento infantil que la autora resulto ser su abuela con la ayuda de una amiga como ilustradora de la historia. Ella junto con su abuelo se lo leían cuando era una niña e incluso después de que su abuela muriera…

Momo y su abuelo lo leían juntos… como un ritual para inmortalizar la memoria de su abuela. Una mujer simpática de espíritu libre, luchador e independiente. Su abuelo tan poco se quedaba atrás… siendo un hombre de carácter fuerte por lo que era difícil de tratar pero una vez cuando lo conocías, sabías que tendrías un amigo incondicional y leal.

No había una pareja más equilibrada, hermosa y perfecta para Momo que sus abuelos maternos. Lo que carecía uno, lo complementaba el otro.

Y si lo pensaba bien…

Todo lo que sabe en su joven vida… es gracias a sus abuelos y fuera sabido más sino fuera sido por sus padres que consideraron inapropiado que pasara su tiempo con su abuelo (ya que en aquel entonces su abuela había pasado a mejor vida). Eso se debía a que sus abuelos eran… ¿Cómo decirlo? "Revolucionarios", no guiándose por estereotipos como la desigualdad de géneros. Por dicha razón, al estar a favor del feminismo, a Momo la instruían también lo que comúnmente deberá saber los varones nacidos de casas nobles.

Un ejemplo, las actividades y la educación. En la época de sus abuelos había una gran restricción social donde el más afectado solía ser el género femenino (la clase baja y los menores de edad, pero esa es otra historia) ya que las preparaba con el fin de que se convirtieran en esposas y madres, no en líderes.

Actualmente eso ha cambiado en la sociedad pero todavía hay gente con esa mentalidad discriminatoria y entre ese grupo de personas se incluía sus padres, razón número uno de porque la alejaron de su abuelo… que al año falleció.

—…El fin.

Momo salió de sus reflexiones, abriendo sus ojos y con un semblante un tanto desanimado… casi serio al haber recordado que sus padres le quitaron otra cosa más que ella apreciaba… siendo su tiempo con su abuelo quien falleció de tristeza, gracias a que la soledad se hizo más prominente en él ante la ausencia de su nieta.

—…Momo ¿Estás bien? —La aludida asintió, tomando el libro que acababa de leer Nanao para admirarlo abstraída. — Ese libro… tiene un significado especial para ti ¿Verdad? —La menor asintió, sonriéndole. — ¿Tus padres te lo leyeron?

La adolescente tuvo casi el impulso de reír porque sus padres jamás tuvieron el gesto de leerle algo. Si lo pensaba mejor… sus padres dejaron su crianza a manos de otros como institutrices y la servidumbre.

Momo cabeceo en negativa. — ¿…Entonces alguien importante? —Está vez recibió un asentimiento. — ¿Y qué te gusta de la novela? —La adolescente se mostró pensativa para luego ojear el cuento y señalarle una de las ilustraciones en la cual se veía la imagen de la protagonista Amu Hinamori en dos ambientes distintos; en el lado izquierdo se representaba a la protagonista en una ambientación sombría, ella expresaba indiferencia alejada de sus compañeros y su look era gótico pero femenino y de buen estilo. En cambio al lado derecho expresaba a la protagonista de un modo sencillo y tímido con varias nubes a su alrededor que representaban sus pensamientos de cosas comunes que piensa una chica de su edad.

Antes de que Ise dijera algo, la menor volvió a ojear el libro y le mostró otra imagen. Viéndose nuevamente a la protagonista Amu Hinamori pero ahora rodeada de las amistades que formó a lo largo de la historia, todos los personajes se veían rebosantes de alegrías.

— Ya veo… —Se ajustó las gafas, asomándose un destello un tanto intimidante. — Así que te gusta la parte que Amu Hinamori, una chica que tiende a ser malinterpretada fácilmente por los demás y carece de amigos, crece en el proceso… consiguiendo reflexionar profundamente y hallar "su verdadero yo". Por supuesto, por haber sido honesta consigo misma así como también valiente ante los cambios… pudo hacer amistades y cumplir sus metas.

Momo asintió, aliviada de que haya sido entendida.

— Es irónico que esa sea tu parte favorita… —La ojicastaña mostró desconcierto, percatándose por primera vez… que el perfil de Nanao Ise podía ser intimidante con ese brillo en sus gafas que no permitían ver el color de su mirada. — Amu tenía miedo de las cosas que ya sabía y las que desconocía… pero el mayor temor era a ella misma ya que no poseía la suficiente confianza. Aún así… jamás huyo.

La adolescente mostraba confusión… no comprendía la repentina seriedad en la ojiazul ni tan poco a lo que quería llegar con su comentario. Ise ladeo la cabeza un poco, desapareciendo el intimidante destello de sus gafas y revelando su mirada azulada… que se centraba en los castaños con cierta severidad y formalismo.

— Momo… ¿De qué huyes?

Entonces finalmente la menor comprendió, llevando por reflejo una de sus manos a la altura de su garganta… tocando con la yema de sus dedos esa zona. Expresando en su fisonomía cierta perturbación…

Ise suspiró y, aunque dudosa al principio, situó una mano en la cabeza de la joven. Revolviendo entre sus dedos la corta melena azabache. Momo alzó la mirada para verla con curiosidad, hallando como ahora la mayor le sonreía condescendiente.

— Es un decir… pero tan sólo piénsalo ¿Sí?

La menor asintió, dejando de recibir las acaricias en el cabello.

— Bien, ahora lo mejor será arreglar todo…

— ¡NANAO-CHAAAAN~!

— ¡MOOOOOMO~!

Ambas pelinegras se sobresaltaron ante la irrupción súbita a la biblioteca más el potente llamado. Siendo nada menos que Rangiku Matsumoto y Kyōraku Syunsui, la primera mirando con curiosidad el montón de libros alrededor de las azabaches y el segundo no tardo en abalanzarse sobre su pupila… que lo mando a volar con un golpe de su enciclopedia personal que lleva a todos lados.

Eventualmente Ise sermoneo a su maestro de su comportamiento escandaloso en una biblioteca y demás cosas que ignoro Syunsui que estaba más entretenido halagando las cualidades de su pupila-asistente, coqueteándole… sólo para ser rechazado despectivamente o ignorado por la atractiva pelinegra. Por el lado de Momo tan sólo admiraba con curiosidad la escena en esa pareja… ¿Por qué era una, no?

…Había demasiada familiaridad e intimidad en su trato.

 **.**

 **~ ((«».«»)) ~**

 **.**

Era veinticuatro de diciembre, día festivo de la navidad que se complementaba con el día siguiente. Así que no era de extrañar que en la mayoría de los habitantes de Seireitei celebraran y no sería la excepción en la mansión principal de Ukitake Jūshirō que era su turno en esté año de ser el anfitrión de la fiesta navideña por lo que se reunirían varios conocidos del peliblanco.

Estando presentes de la familia Kushiki: los hermanos Byakuya y Rukia, amistades cercanas de Ukitake… sobretodo de la hermana pequeña ya que desde una reunión de negocios en que ella asistió como acompañante de su hermano. Ukitake percibió cierta tristeza en la joven por lo que se acerco en plan de ayudarla si era posible (incluso oír las preocupaciones de las personas puede ayudarlos a desahogarse) y después de varios encuentros con los Kushiki, finalmente se hicieron cercanos.

Otra familia que destacaba era los Kurosaki: Isshin y sus tres hijos pequeños; Ichigo, Karin y Yuzu. Era una familia bastante enérgica a su modo y Ukitake era muy cercano a Isshin ya que lo conocía desde que era un adolescente. Eso incluía estar al tanto de la desafortunada perdida de Masaki Kurosaki, devota esposa y madre. Trayendo consigo esa lamentable pérdida en un cambio radical entre los miembros de la familia, especialmente en el primogénito… quien se volvió más distante y de un carácter huraño… que le recuerda a su sobrino Tōshirō (Y no es porque tengan la misma edad. Aunque sus estaturas son desiguales, siendo el peliblanco relativamente más bajo que Ichigo al llegarle por debajo del hombro).

Están también miembros de las familias: Suì-Fēng como acompañantes Marechiyo Ōmaeda y la hermanita de esté, Mareyo Ōmaeda.; De los Shihōin, están Yoruichi y su hermano menor Yuushirō. Trayendo como compañía al mejor amigo de la morena, Kisuke Urahara con los leales siervos de estos; Tessai, Ururu y Jinta.; De los "Kenpachi" que no son exactamente una familia pero si una estirpe que no tiene exactamente lazos consanguíneos están Unohana Yachiru y Zaraki Kenpachi que individualmente vienen acompañados con su gente. En la primera con su leal sirvienta Kotetsu Isane. Y en el segundo con Yachiru Kusajishi, Madarame Ikkaku y Yumichika Ayasegawa.; De los Komamura, estaba presente el cabecilla que es Sanji acompañado de sus amistades Tetsuzaemon Iba e Hisagi Shūhei.

Y finalmente, los que jamás pueden faltar en las reuniones de Ukitake (Aparte de su familia): su mejor amigo Kyōraku Syunsui con su pupila-asistente Nanao Ise junto con Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryūsai (¿Qué, creían que se había muerto?) y su leal mayordomo Chōjirō Sasakibe.

A pesar de que había una gran diversidad de personas con personalidades totalmente opuestas a otras, lograban congeniar estando reunidas y llevarse con naturalidad. Estando el ambiente bastante alegre…

Bueno, _casi_ todos estaban felices y cuando dice _casi_ es obvio que se refiere a su sobrino que se mantiene distante a la festividad. Pero este año no estaba solo porque alguien más lo acompañaba en ser un aguafiestas (y no, no es Ichigo que si bien es huraño se lo está pasando bien conversando con Rukia) que no era nada menos que Momo.

En el caso de Tōshirō se ha mantenido distante, observando desde un punto del gran salón a los demás… al menos hasta que es interrumpido por: Rangiku quien le trae bocadillos o va en plan de fastidiarlo, pidiéndole que baile con ella pero este se niega obstinadamente.; en otras son Isshin que pareciera que se turnara con Matsumoto para fastidiar al peliblanco menor, llegando al extremo de cargarlo pero curiosamente… Hitsugaya nunca manifiesta enfado sino es cordial e informal (Algo inusual porque Tōshirō no es exactamente respetuoso o sumiso, siendo contables las personas con las que es así como Ukitake y Yamamoto).; Y finalmente, en otras ocasiones, la pequeña Karin Kurosaki de siete años quien suele tener cierto apego a Hitsugaya ya que lo busca constantemente para jugar…

No obstante, Tōshirō la ignora deliberadamente. También porque Karin a veces pareciera que se intimidara por la actitud de él o eso pareciera ya que suele ocultarse detrás de su padre o hermano mayor mientras que no deja de observar con cierta vacilación al peliblanco.

En cuanto al caso de Momo no es… antipática como lo es Pequeshiro. Sonríe y saluda a todo aquel que se le acerque para conocerla. Pero como ella no habla… pues los demás pierden el interés en ella, solamente los que ya la conocen o son lo bastante comprensivos o no les interesa el asunto se mantienen a su lado como ocurre con: Rangiku, Nanao, Ichigo, Rukia, Yuzu, Komamura, ambas Yachiru, ambas Kotetsu, Ururu, Hisagi e Iba.

Además, Momo no era desagradable. Era muy simpática, gentil y cordial. Por lo que no tardo en recibir la simpatía de todos. Siendo una cuestión difícil en los casos de:

 _Ichigo Kurosaki_. Aunque no cuenta del todo, ya que suele tener debilidad por el género femenino y lo delata su constante instinto protector… que concluye la mayoría de las veces en salvar a una chica.

 _Zaraki Kenpachi_. No la desprecia exactamente, así que pensemos positivos.

 _Yumichika Ayasegawa_. Quien para ser un narcisista, considera a Momo (de acuerdo a sus palabras) "Linda" y "Adorable".

 _Suì-Fēng_. Qué siente debilidad por todo lo que es frágil y… a los gatos. ¿Qué tiene que ver Momo en esto último? Sencillo. Según a la perspectiva de Fēng,  Momo parece una "chica-neko" al poseer sutiles rasgos felinos(2).

 _Kisuke Urahara_. Cuenta… supongo. Ya que es difícil saber qué rayos pasa por la mente de él al ser… peculiar y mayormente neutral a todo (Por no decir indiferente) por medio de esa personalidad despreocupada, risueña y relajada.

 _Byakuya Kushiki_. No demuestra exactamente que le desagrada, así que… ¿Lo normal?

— ¡Abuelo, Ken-chan~! —Llamó la pequeña Yachiru, saliendo de la nada ante Yamamoto que se sobresalto ante el potente e inesperado grito de la joven que aparenta ser una adolescente de catorce años. Pero en realidad ya es una mujer de veinte años. — Shingekuni Claus, ya hay que prepararnos para el conteo.

El anciano viró su rostro hacía el reloj de madera tallado al estilo victoriano que colgaba sobre una de las paredes del gran salón, abriendo uno de sus ojos… siendo contable las veces que tiende a hacerlo donde particularmente se pone serio o cuando algo llama su atención.

— Mmmm… Tienes razón. ¡Bien…! —Golpeo el suelo con su largo bastón de color negro con detalles metálicos y de madera caoba, ambos elementos entallados de una manera que se asemejaba a las vehementes llamas. Siendo una pieza excepcional que iba acorde a la personalidad y estilo de Yamamoto. — ¡Jovencitos! Prepárense para recibir la navidad…

Sin mucha dificultad Shingekuni obtuvo la atención de todos con haber golpeado el suelo con su bastón y es que el anciano imponía respeto con su sola presencia. Además que no era conveniente hacerlo enojar…

Eso si no quieres desatar un incendio forestal.

Posteriormente Sasakibe apareció de la nada ante los demás presentes (sacándole un susto, he de agregar), vestido con su inmaculado atuendo de mayordomo y ofreciéndole una copa de champaña a los adultos. En cuanto a los adolescentes (Momo, Rukia y Yuushirō) y a los niños (Ichigo, Tōshirō, Mareyo, Yuzu, Karin, Ururu y Jinta) una pequeña copa de espumoso jugo de manzana.

Todos con sus copas en manos, escucharon el breve discurso que dio Yamamoto acompañado de sus fieles estudiantes favoritos: Kyōraku Syunsui, Ukitake Jūshirō y Unohana Yachiru. Los tres que han ocupado un lugar significativo en el corazón orgulloso del anciano al ser la primera generación que se gradúo cuando inauguro la Academia Shinō que actualmente es el instituto más prestigioso globalmente en que asiste todos las clases sociales, siempre y cuando tengan las capacidades necesarias para ingresar así como también para graduarse.

Ya que académicamente son severamente exigentes (Recordemos quien lo inauguro).

Eventualmente todos hicieron el conteo de los segundos hasta que el reloj advirtió con un timbre y marco las doce de la media noche. Exclamando todos la feliz navidad y otros chocando sus copas con la persona de al lado mientras que escucharon de fondo los fuegos artificiales por lo que varios salieron a verlos…

Admirando como el cielo nocturno bajo la ciudad de Seireitei, se iluminaba con fluorescentes luces de varias tonalidades.

Cuando Momo iba a salir para verlos junto con los demás, se detuvo a medio camino cuando sintió un pequeño toque en el hombro izquierdo. Así que se volteo para ver a Nanao Ise con su hermoso vestido de noche y ceñido a su agraciada figura, sonriéndole amablemente…

— Feliz Navidad Momo.

Y a continuación le extendió un regalo de color rojo en forma rectangular, un tanto delgado y envuelto cuidadosamente con un listón dorado. Al principio la menor se iba a negar pero recapacito que era de mala educación despreciar el gesto, así que lo tomo haciéndole una reverencia de agradecimiento a Ise.

— Anda, ábrelo.

Momo lo abrió, al principio con cuidado pero Nanao le dijo (casi como reprendiéndola) que lo abriera sin miedo ni que fuera a guardar el envoltorio. Entonces cuando lo rasgo, pudo apreciar que era un libro… y no cualquiera era " _Amu Hinamori & los Guardianes Chara_". La adolescente estaba completamente aturdida por lo que en busca de respuestas, como si quisiera cerciorarse, alzó su mirada para cruzarla con Ise que se mantenía tranquila con esa imperceptible pero afable sonrisa.

— Es tuyo. Sé que no es la gran cosa pero…

 _¡N-No! No es así…_ , pensaba la menor mientras que cabeceaba en negativa, abrazando el libro pero Nanao suponía que ella tan sólo intentaba ser amable. Por lo que desesperada Momo despego sus labios en plan de hablar pero tan sólo boqueaba e Ise rápidamente situó su mano en su hombro.

— Está bien. No tienes que forzarte.

Posteriormente la mayor siguió de largo, dispuesta a salir para reunirse con los demás mientras que apuraba a la adolescente que se iba a perder los juegos artificiales. Momo se volteo viendo con frustración como Nanao se alejaba. _Otra vez no pude decir nada… ¿Por qué? ¡¿A qué le tengo tanto miedo…?!_

Los ojos castaños se abrieron desmesuradamente.

 _«Momo… ¿De qué huyes?»_

 _Ah… ahora ya entiendo._ , Se decía ella misma un tanto resignada. Abrazando con fuerza el libro. _Desde que llegue a la mansión… he estado asustada de salir lastimada otra vez._ , su visión se volvió borrosa al sentir las ganas de llorar, no pudiendo detallar la figura de Nanao encaminándose a la puerta. _Así que para protegerme. Huí de todo. Impuse una pared invisible ante los demás cuando guarde silencio…_

 _«…permanecer en silencio de esa manera, hace las cosas más difíciles»_

Finalmente Momo entendía que no tiene sentido filosofar que está bien o que está mal porque al final es inevitable que uno salga herido por más que sea cuidadoso, distante o incluso permanezca en la soledad…

 _«¿Sabes? Si tú no te expresas claramente, es difícil que los demás te entiendan»_

 _No… No deseo eso… ¡Yo…!_

— G-Gra…

Ise se detuvo en seco, escuchando un balbuceo que alcazaba agravarse gracias al eco del propio salón. No podía ser ella y los demás estaban afuera…

A menos que sea…

— ¡GRACIAS!

En el momento que se volteo, pudo ver a Momo exclamar su agradecimiento… dedicándole una deslumbrante sonrisa mientras que de sus ojos castaños brotaban sin control las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus sonrojadas mejillas.

— Gracias… por todo… Nanao-san…

La mayor aún sin salir de su sorpresa iba a contestarle, no obstante…

— ¡EY, VAMOS A TOMARNOS LA FOTO EN GRUPO…! —Dijo Sentarō con ese tono gritón, característico de su persona, asomando su cabeza en la puerta por lo que sobresalto un poco a las dos pelinegras.

Momo rápidamente se limpió las lágrimas con su antebrazo por lo que el mayordomo no se pudo percatar.

— A-Ah… Kotsubaki…

— ¿Qué pasa?

Nanao rápidamente se recompuso, saliendo de la sorpresa y calmada cabeceo en negativa haciendo que él se marchara para seguir con sus asuntos y cuando creyó que era la única sorpresa. Se sobresalto cuando sintió su mano ser tomada por otra de menor tamaño, así que se giro para cruzar su mirada con la castaña.

— ¿Vamos, Nanao-san?

La mayor sonrió imperceptiblemente, casi exhalando un suspiro.

— Sí.

Ambas salieron para ser recibidas por los demás que la mayoría lo apresuraban a integrarse en el grupo, enfrente de la cámara que preparaba Yachiru Kusajishi y Yumichika Ayasegawa. Cuando todos se agruparon finalmente… la cámara proyecto el flash, capturando ese momento…

Donde manifestó la evidente sorpresa cuando escucharon a Momo gritar claramente junto a los demás "Feliz Navidad" ante la foto para la diversión de Ise. Por supuesto, se perdió el hermoso cuadro, saliendo todos mal…

Por ejemplo Matsumoto que se hallaba del lado derecho del cuadro, cerca de Momo, se removió en su lugar alterada por lo que tropezó con sus pechos a Hitsugaya que cayó sobre Momo quien un tanto sorprendida lo recibió en sus brazos. Manifestando en la foto al peliblanco con un chillón sonrojo cuando alzó su rostro y lo primero con lo que se cruzó su mirada turquesa fue con el gentil semblante de la joven sirvienta.

Otros no salieron tan bien parados como el caso de Kiyone que esperaba tomarse la foto cerca de _su queridísimo Señor_ Ukitake, pero gracias a que Rangiku se removió en su lugar; tropezando a los que estuvo cerca de su persona… la chica terminó cayendo encima de su compañero Kotsubaki… provocando que los labios de esté se estamparan en la mejilla de Kiyone, siendo prácticamente un beso por lo que ambos expresaron su mutuo desagrado y susto en la foto.

En general nadie se salvo de salir mal parado en la foto (en especial porque la calva cabeza de Ikkaku reflejo el flash de la cámara, sacando un destello que se manifestó en la foto dejando a varios rostros sin aparecer) a excepción de Isane que observaba confundida y con preocupación la situación junto con Unohana que modestamente se regocijaba, ambas manteniéndose tranquilas en su lugar, ajenas del inesperado revuelo…

…Del inesperado "milagro navideño" ¿No es así, Momo?

… _Incluso si vuelvo a ser herida otra vez._

 _Ya no me importa._

 _Es mucho mejor que no tener ningún recuerdo memorable._

…Y con esos sentimientos, Momo recibió la navidad en lo que sería su nuevo hogar de ahora en adelante. Aseverando que siempre que esté rodeada de esta amabilidad en la mansión… su corazón probablemente, algún día, volverá a sumergirse en la felicidad. Siempre y cuando tenga la mente abierta, dispuesta a enfrentar valientemente los cambios que le depare en esté destino como Maid.

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 2.**

* * *

 _ ******Aclaraciones del Capítulo:**_

(1) " _Amu Hinamori & los Guardianes Chara_". El título del cuento ni su contexto es mío técnicamente. En realidad es el anime «Shugo Chara!» creado por _PEACH-PIT_ , ya que necesitaba una historia que tuviera cierta afinidad con las inseguridades y deseos de Momo. Así como también pudiera sacarle una moraleja ¿Y qué puede ser más conveniente que otro personaje que se apellida igual a Hinamori?

(2) Momo parece una "chica-neko" al poseer sutiles rasgos felinos. Obviamente Momo no tiene ni una pizca en su actitud o apariencia a la de un felino como en el caso de Yoruichi Shihōin. Pero porque en el capítulo especial 304 de BLEACH de la versión anime, TiteKubo hizo a Momo como una "Maid-neko". Me pareció un buen detalle ponerlo, ya que a Suì-Fēng todo lo que le recuerde a su queridísima Yoruichi-sensei… es de su agrado.

* * *

 **~ Nota de ChibiFjola:**

¡Hooola~! Me alegro que la historia haya sido muy bien recibida, siendo de su agrado. También me encanto que fueran dado sus opiniones ya que me revelan si hago bien o no mi trabajo de entretenerlos con la hermosa pareja HitsuHina (¡Yay! xD). Sé que dije que... iba actualizar los otros ¡Pero rayos! Estoy bajo el hechizo de está historia T.T, no dejo de pensar en ella y en maquinar las escenas que habrá en el fic.

Ahora centrándonos en el 2ºCapítulo… pues soy culpable de que haya sido una larga lectura (9x9). En verdad intente acortarla… pero que va, la mano me pesó para resumirlo. Además que no quede muy satisfecha con las escenas finales, en especial en la parte de la biblioteca entre Momo y Nanao así como también en la parte que la primera le agradece a esta última el presente del libro. No sé, siento que me salió fofo (Pero lo deje así… y es que ya me escaseaba la creatividad como para cambiar dichos escenarios).

 **[!]** _ **PREGUNTA(S)**_ :

 _De Frany H.Q_. **"(…)** **ahora tengo una duda, porque le dice ran a toushiro capitán? en bleach se el porque, pero en tu fic xD Cual es la razón? (…)"**.  
Hay una escena del fic que explica del porque Rangiku llama _"Capitán"_ a Hitsugaya pero si nadie lo preguntaba, la obviaría, pero como ya lo hicieron…

Más adelante pondré la escena que lo explica por sí sola y por supuesto me asegurare de que sea divertida, cómica y… muy adorable ya que Matsumoto le puso ese apodo a Tōshirō cuando era más pequeño (más de lo que era). Espero haber aclarado tu duda Frany :), y de todo aquel que se haya preguntando lo mismo.

 **~*.*~**

Ahora queridos lectores sin más que decir, me despido y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo donde empezaremos a ver el HitsuHina a su máxima potencia (No en las partes suculentas, ojo. xD. Aún no llegamos a eso x3).

Así que queridos lectores ya saben que muuuchos comentarios, nos dan energías a los escritores para escribir con más eficacia y rapidez los fic a pesar de las adversidades de nuestra creatividad (Seh… exagerado, pero ustedes entienden).


	3. Chapter 3

**Eternamente Maid  
** _P_ _o_ _r: ChibiFjola._

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 _En medio de la noche, en un dormitorio poco amoblado con lo suficiente. Había una joven que no lograba reconciliar el sueño… por lo que un poco vacilante situó su mirada en su regazo donde reposaba un libro de elegante cubierta. Sus labios se fruncieron en una mueca como si fuera a llorar y una mirada de determinación se asomo en sus grandes ojos._

 _Hizo a un lado las sabanas que cubrían su cuerpo y sin dejarse intimidar en caminar por los corredores de la gran casa en medio de la densa oscuridad, apenas iluminada por la luz que se infiltraba por los ventanales del pasillo que exhibía la blanca nieve caer en pequeños copos que se acumulaban fuera de los miradores._

 _Finalmente alcanzó a llegar a su destino que eran dos puertas grandes y corredizas, entalladas de un estilo victoriano. Debajo de la puerta pudo apreciar que una luz se proyectaba desde el interior del dormitorio. Tragó en seco y antes de disponerse a extender la mano hacia una de las manillas de la lujosa puerta en par, abrazó el libro que hace unas horas atrás fue un regalo de una buena amiga… como si de cierta forma el aferrarse al texto le ofreciera valor._

— _¿Qué pasa…?_

 _Una voz profunda, aterciopelada y obviamente masculina se oyó del interior de la habitación… sacando de sus reflexiones a la pequeña joven que se retrajo tímidamente en la puerta. Ocultándose entre las sombras que le ofrecía la oscuridad de la noche y donde las llamas de la chimenea no alcanzaba a iluminar._

— _¿Momo?_

 _La aludida suspiró para finalmente adentrarse a la oficina para encarar al hombre, dueño de la habitación y la enorme mansión más sus extensos terrenos. Los ojos café admiraron la pequeña figura de la adolescente que vestía una sencilla bata de color blanco que le llegaba a los tobillos, mangas largas ligeramente holgadas y con un listón rosa adornando a la altura del pecho. Ella estaba descalza lo cual no era sano ya que el suelo debía estar sumamente frío en esta temporada de invierno._

— _Mhn… etto… Ukitake-sama… —Su voz suave aunque un tanto temblorosa, resonó por la habitación debido al eco que existía. Aún no acostumbrándose él a la voz de la joven, siéndole irreal que después de tanto tiempo en silencio… ella de la noche a la mañana hablara. — Sí no es muy tarde… yo ya estoy lista… para hablar… —El peliblanco se mostró sorprendido pero se recompuso, mirando con cierta ternura a la joven._

— _Cierra la puerta Momo._

 _La pelinegra alzó su mirada para cruzarla con la gentil mirada de él, entonces ella con un tierno sonrojo asintió… en el fondo conmovida por la amabilidad del hombre y eventualmente cerró la puerta._

 _Teniendo una mayor privacidad…_

 **.**

 **~ ((«».«»)) ~**

 **.**

— ¡Ey, ya es hora…!

En las afueras de la mansión, exactamente en los jardines traseros estaba la joven que viró su rostro hacia dónde provino el llamado para ver al chef llamándole. Era un hombre mayor de aspecto formal y amable más no había que dejarse engañar porque era un sujeto estricto y muy temperamental que carecía de paciencia.

— ¡Ya voy~!

Dijo la pelinegra dando una furtiva mirada al soleado cielo diurno, el nuevo año había empezado y con él no tardo en traer la primavera con todos sus vivos colores. Todo rastro de nieve había desaparecido más no el ambiente fresco… que se vuelve aún más gélido a partir de la tarde.

Además del inicio de un año prometedor, también trajo consigo varios cambios que involucra a la nueva sirvienta que cuando comenzó hablar se integro a tal punto que pareciera que la joven creció en la mansión. Volviéndose en una presencia incondicional.

Sin agregar que Momo se volvió más enérgica y vivaz, no pudiendo seguirle los demás el ritmo de su actitud radiante pero eso no significa que les desagrade. Porque era refrescante su presencia y… era imposible desanimarse.

…Pero lo que todos desconocían es que la adolescente tuvo una sutil pero significativa influencia en cierto habitante de la mansión…

— Ay niña, no digo que no sueñes pero hay muchas cosas por hacer ¿Sabes? —Le reprochó sumisamente el chef a la adolescente que se disculpo… sin perder su lado risueño.

— ¡Hehehe~!

…Que se ha mantenido a la distancia.

En uno de los pisos superiores de la mansión, desde uno de los ventanales que da como panorama al jardín trasero; estaba un niño que meditabundo observaba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido a Momo la cual ignoraba el hecho.

— Hit… Hitsugaya-sama…

El aludido viró su rostro hacía dónde provino el llamado, enfocándose su mirada turquesa en una de las doncellas de la mansión que traía el típico uniforme de las maid con la paleta de colores negro y blanco. Ella a simple vista se le calculaba dieciséis años o más, su cabello era de color azul añil y al tenerlo ligeramente largo, se lo que recogía en dos coletas altas a los costados de su cabeza y su mirada era grisácea. No había nada desagradable en ella ya que no era fea pero para el niño fue todo lo contrario cuando aprecio como la doncella temblaba. Siendo obvio que le tenía miedo…

Él entrecerró sus ojos en desagrado al mismo tiempo que su ceño fruncido se acentuaba, le dio la espalda a la chica y se fue en el sentido contrario de donde ella estaba.

Ignorando el pobre intento de la doncella de dirigirle la palabra.

En otra parte de la mansión, en la cocina todo se desenvolvía agitadamente pero con los ánimos en alto. El chef delegaba alguna tarea a sus asistentes, sin dejar de supervisar la preparación de cada platillo y en el caso de Momo junto con otras doncellas pulían la vajilla para después ponerla en la mesa.

— ¡Mmm~! Huele muy bien.

La mayoría enfoco su atención en la reciente presencia que ingreso a la cocina. Los ojos de la adolescente se iluminaron al identificar a la persona, acercándose rápidamente a recibirla:

— ¡Rangiku-san, buenos días~!

La rubia le devolvió el saludo a la adolescente no sin antes recibir las quejas del chef sobre que no interrumpiera en el trabajo a Momo ya que ella estaba en hora de trabajo y que tan poco se ponga a pellizcar los platillos. Pero Matsumoto lo ignoro y solo fue cuestión de tiempo que con un simple gesto coqueto hiciera que los hombres de la cocina cedieran a sus caprichos (especialmente el chef que a regañadientes cedió).

…Ya que no había posibilidad de que un chico le diga que no a la sobrina política de Ukitake, poseedora de una belleza voluptuosa con un encanto adulto y personalidad de mente abierta.

— ¿Mhn, sucede algo…?

Momo se percato que la mirada gatuna de la noble estaban enfocados sobre su persona. Por lo que no tardo en preguntar si algo ocurría, la rubia tan sólo cabeceo en negativa para añadir con ese aire fresco y divertido:

— Estaba pensando que como llegó la primavera, aprovecharlo para buscarte más ropa. Todo acorde a tu talla y para todas las estaciones del año —Rápidamente el comentario trajo revuelo en las demás doncellas que en voz alta pensaban animadas el tipo de prendas que favorecerían a Momo o las últimas novedades de la moda.

— Bueno, seguro necesito un uniforme de maid —Indicó la adolescente dándole un vistazo a sus ropas que costaba de un sencillo vestido rosa suave con un delantal blanco, en vez del formal uniforme de las demás doncellas. — Pero sobre de necesitar más ropa… creo que ya es suficiente con la que tengo. Rangiku-san.

— ¡Ha-ah! Sin _peros_ Momo.

— Sí…

— Parece que te has vuelto la predilecta muñequita de juegos de Rangiku-sama —Insinuó bromista una de las doncellas sin maldad alguna pero el comentario no fue del agrado de la propia rubia o el chef que consideraron inapropiado sus palabras.

Pero de los dos adultos en tomar represarías fue al final el cocinero al demandarle a las doncellas que dejaran de parlotear y siguieran con su trabajo.

 **.**

 **~ ((«».«»)) ~**

 **.**

— E-Ehmn… ¿Se supone que así queda, no?

En las habitaciones de Rangiku, en el sector del vestíbulo; Momo fue llevada prácticamente arrastra luego de que haya llegado el pedido de la rubia del modista que contrato, encargado de hacer el uniforme de maid de la adolescente.

La azabache no le quedo de otra que abandonar su trabajo y cambiarse de ropa mientras que Matsumoto veía el resto de prendas que le pidió el modista, algunos eran de la adolescente y otros era para la joven mujer.

— A ver… —Decía la mayor, dándose media vuelta para ver a la joven. — ¡WAAAAAH!

La ojicastaña se sobresaltó por el grito, mirando agitada a su alrededor si había algo que estuviera mal pero no existía nada fuera de lo normal. Por lo que dedujo que debía ser la ropa que traía puesta, así que entre sus dedos tomo la falda y la jaló suavemente… causando que la falda del vestido se viera más acampanada.

— ¿Tan mal se ve?

— ¡¿Mal?! —Repitió Rangiku, acercándose a ella y dando una vuelta a su alrededor. Tal cual como haría un científico que examina su creación. — Es poco para lo que se ve. ¡Es terrible!

Momo arqueo las cejas hacía abajo y se volvió a ver en el espejo de cuerpo completo. El uniforme de maid que usaban la servidumbre en la mansión Ukitake iba en estándares normales y conservadoras: el vestido era completamente negro con las excepciones del cuello largo del vestido y los puños de las mangas largas que eran de color blanco. El neutral color oscuro se lograba equilibrar con el delantal blanco que era casi tan largo como la falda del vestido que llegaba por arriba de los tobillos. El delantal tenía un detalle de pliegues a los bordes de la caída de la falda y hombros que daba un toque femenino.

En cuanto a los zapatos y medias que eran también de color negro… hacían que el aspecto de la adolescente se viera más lúgubre. Eso sin agregar que la ropa le quedaba un tanto desahogada, no quedándole ceñida a su figura por lo que le daba la desfavorable apariencia de desnutrida.

— Mmmm… no se ve tan malo.

Matsumoto cabeceo en negativa con las manos en sus pronunciadas y tentadoras caderas. — No hay que ser conformes, más cuando nos referimos al vestuario de una dama. Pero ya vas a ver, este asuntito lo arreglare en un santiamén —Le guiño el ojo y se acercó a uno de los juegos de sillones que estaba en el vestíbulo, donde entre el desorden halló su móvil decorado acorde de la personalidad glamurosa de la rubia y marco un número que no tardo en responder la llamada.

Todo ante la confundida mirada castaña.

— ¿Aló? Te necesito pronto, es una emergencia —Indicó la mayor y colgó. — Muy bien, hasta que llegue la ayuda. Pruébate el resto de los otros conjuntos.

Momo suspiró extenuada ante la idea de seguir cambiándose de ropa pero fue obediente a la petición de Matsumoto ya que en primer lugar las intenciones de la rubia eran buenas. Tan sólo quería ayudarla y ese gesto lo agradecía profundamente, ya que ni siquiera estaba obligada a hacerlo. En especial con el status que tiene la rubia…

— ¡MATSUMOTO!

Ingresando a sus anchas al vestíbulo, apareció de un portazo Hitsugaya que se veía indignado. Muy diferente de la ojiazul que miró con ojos curioso la entrada súbita de su primo… y con un simple vistazo ya sabía que le venía con un sermón…

Pero como a ella no le es suficiente, decidió que valiera la pena el escuchar sea la queja con que le viene… fastidiándolo todavía más.

— ¡Capitán~! No debería entrar así… pude estar desnuda ¿Sabe? —Le insinúo coquetamente, delineando descaradamente con sus manos su figura agraciada ante la mirada infantil que se mantuvo inmutable con su ceño fruncido y su mueca malhumorada.

— Sí fuera sido así, habrías atrofiado mi perspectiva por el género femenino.

Ella sabía muy bien que el comentario iba con intenciones ofensivas pero en vez de tomarlo con bronca. Le dio la vuelta a su favor, diciendo: — ¡Awww! Ya sé que mi belleza es incomparable pero descuide, estoy segura que usted hallará a su chica ideal.

Él se exaspero al ver que su prima modificó a beneficio propio la naturaleza de su insulto. Si no fuera porque es una vaga, le daría meritos por su audacia.

— En todo caso capitán ¿A qué se debe su _grata_ e _inesperada_ visita?

Si el niño ya se hallaba molesto, pues enfureció al notar el descaro de la ironía en la pregunta de la ojiazul con su característica actitud risueña e infantil.

— Vine porque _alguien_ estuvo en mis habitaciones ¡Hurgando en mis cosas _sin permiso_ , OTRA VEZ!

— ¡No me diga~! Habrá que reportar eso…

Un tic se asomó en la sien del niño. — ¡ME REFERÍA A TI IDIOTA!

— ¿Yo? —Se cuestionó, fingiendo inocencia e ignorancia ante el asunto… a pesar de que su primo estaba en lo cierto.

— ¡No finjas…!

— ¡Ya termine! ¿Qué tal?

El peliblanco fue interrumpido al manifestarse una tercera presencia, saliendo de un vestidor que se hallaba apartado de la discusión entre los primos y se conformaba de una pared plegable. Adornado con un estilo asiático.

Ambos menores se mostraron sorprendidos al percatarse de la presencia del otro, aunque fue mayor la impresión en el ojiturquesa que no esperó verla allí. Viéndose graciosamente aturdido. En cuanto a Rangiku no tardo de chillar encantada con el nuevo look de Momo.

— ¡Te vez adorable con ese vestido!

El vestido de estilo victoriano que usaba la adolescente era de color azul celeste con detalles a los bordes de un azul añil oscuro. En la altura del pecho, al frente del vestido, casi cerca de los botones de la prenda; tenía un detalle de pliegues que iba desde los hombros y se perdía en la cintura al usar un delantal blanco amarrado a la altura de la cintura. El vestido en la parte superior, poseía un cuello similar a una camisa de color blanco con un detalle de bordado floreado en ella y que tenía anudado perfectamente un listón en un moño de color blanco. Las mangas del vestido llegaban por debajo de los hombros con el detalle que también poseía pliegues dobles. En la parte inferior del vestido, la mitad de la falda que era ligeramente acampanado; era cubierta por el pequeño delantal blanco que en el bordado tenía un sutil detalle de pliegues y un pequeño bolsillo del lado derecho. En cuanto a la falda del vestido que le llegaba a la altura de las rodillas, en el borde tenía también un detalle de pliegues.

Para acompañar el vestido, Momo usaba unas medias blancas largas que se perdían debajo de su falda y unas zapatillas de correa de color marfil al estilo Mary Jane que eran de tacón ligeramente alto. Además que como único accesorio para el cabello era un listón blanco anudado en un perfecto moño detrás de la cabeza de la adolescente ya que su corta melena no le permitía hacerse otros estilos de peinados.

— ¿Enserio? ¿No es demasiado?

— ¡No! ¡No! —Exclamó vehemente la ojiazul, enlazando sus manos cerca de su mejilla. Teniendo un sonrojo de fascinación adornando sus pómulos. — Pareces sacada de un cuento infantil Momo. ¡Eso es! —Chasqueo los dedos al venírsele una idea. — Te ves como una versión de "Alice" en el "País de las Maravillas" ¡¿Verdad capitán?!

El niño que también admiraba a la adolescente, salió de su letargo con el llamado de su prima provocando que la atención se centrara en él. La mirada azulada pronto lo examino con cierta suspicacia al verlo un tanto aturdido por lo que Tōshirō no tardo en recomponerse y recuperar su faceta templada e indiferente.

Carraspeo antes de responder: — Pues sí… —Rangiku sonrió satisfecha (y aliviada) que diera una respuesta cortés (en estándares de Hitsugaya, claro). Mientras que Momo se ruborizó un poco ya que se sentía avergonzada al recibir tantos halagos. — Aún sin esas ropas ¡Aparenta ser una cría!

La rubia dejó caer sus hombros en derrota… era demasiado bueno el esperar un comentario agradable de su huraño primito.

— ¡Oiga capitán…!

— ¿Qué? ¿Querías mi opinión, no? —Miró despectivamente de reojo a la azabache que todavía no salía de su aturdimiento. — Para alcanzarte siquiera Matsumoto, deberá por lo menos dormir diez años seguidos…

A Rangiku le tomo desprevenido el comentario y por reflejo descendió su mirada a sus pechos. Sabiendo automáticamente que Momo jamás llegaría a tener semejante cuerpo por más que se alimente bien… a menos que se reconstruya el cuerpo o se ponga trasplantes. De igual forma, la rubia salió de sus reflexiones e iba a reclamarle a su pariente lo horrible de su comentario en manifestarle a la adolescente que no tiene ni tendrá la imagen de una _mujer_ sino de una _chiquilla_ por siempre.

— C-Cá…te…

…No obstante la ojiazul jamás se esperó que en su lugar, alguien más tomaría represalias contra Hitsugaya. Los primos centraron sus miradas en la azabache que estaba cabizbaja mientras que entre sus dedos agarraba con fuerza la falda del vestido y parte del delantal.

— ¡Cállate! —Vociferó finalmente Momo. Sorprendiendo al dúo que no se espero que ella contestara… de tal manera y mucho menos a un noble como Tōshirō. — ¡Rangiku-san es especial! —Objetó infantilmente la adolescente, adornando un tierno rubor en sus mejillas ante el mismo enojo y vergüenza.

— ¿Ah? —Pronunciaron ambos parientes, parpadeando sin salir de su estupefacción. ¿Estaban oyendo bien? ¿Alguien estaba confrontando a Hitsugaya sin temor alguno?

— ¡Además! Tú no estás en posición precisamente de hablar sobre crecer ¡ _Shirō-chan_!

— ¡¿EH?!

— ¡Ptf~! —Matsumoto no pudo contenerse de explotar en resueltas carcajadas y es que ver la cara de enojo entremezclada con el desconcierto de su primito no tenía precio. — ¡ _Blanquito_ , hahaha~! —Se abrazó el estomago al dolerle de la risa mientras que se asomaba traviesas lágrimas sin derramar en sus ojos gatunos. — ¿Cómo no se nos ocurrió llamarte así antes? ¡En verdad te queda el nombre, eh!

— ¡CÁLLATE! —Le gritó encrespado el ojiturquesa a la rubia que ni se inmuto. Muy diferente de Momo que se percato de su imprudencia ya que se atrevió a contestarle y para colmo lo tuteo…

Siendo una grave falta de respeto que un sirviente se dirija así o se iguale a un noble.

— ¡Espera cuando se lo diga a Ukitake…!

— ¡No le dirás nada! —Objetó, eventualmente viró su rostro hacía la adolescente quien esperaba el insulto o el castigo que le iban a imponer… pero para su sorpresa en vez de ver enojo en él, su expresión manifestaba vergüenza y… — ¡¿Y TÚ QUÉ ME VEZ TONTA?!

— ¿Eh, ya se va? —Cuestionó divertida Rangiku al verlo caminar hacia la puerta que conlleva a la habitación contigua que sería el dormitorio.

— ¡Más te vale que la osadía no se vuelva costumbre! —Le advirtió impertinente Hitsugaya a Momo para luego salir de un portazo.

— ¡Nah! No le hagas caso Momo, es un cachorrito que ladra pero no muerde.

…Sin embargo la aludida no le prestaba atención al estar sumergida en sus pensamientos, quedando en su mente la imagen del peliblanco cuando se volteo a verla. _Sus ojos…_ , llevó por reflejo su mano a su pecho mientras que recapacitaba en el semblante del niño que manifestaba vergüenza ya que lo delataba el imperceptible sonrojo en sus mejillas pero nada se comparo a lo que expresaba en su mirada turquesa. _De alguna manera, esos ojos…_

— ¿Momo?

… _Es como si hubieran querido decir algo…_

 **.**

 **~ ((«».«»)) ~**

 **.**

En las habitaciones de Tōshirō, justamente en el sector de la sala de estar: estaba él leyendo un libro de su pequeña colección personal y como siempre, solía ser acompañado la mayoría de las veces por Rangiku quien comía o dormía o ambas cosas después de leer alguna revista de moda.

— Mmmmm…

El niño al oír el ronroneo femenino, tan sólo hundió su rostro en el libro. Dispuesto a ignorarla a cualquier costo, nadie interrumpiría su preciada lectura.

— Mmmmm…

Él prácticamente beso el libro para ignorar el segundo ronroneo pero su paciencia tenía un límite y era evidente que sólo era cuestión de tiempo que explotara, bastaba con verlo: sus pequeños hombros temblaban, su cabello blanco se hallaba erizado como si se tratara de un gato y varios tic se asomaban en su sien.

— ¡Mmmmm~!

— ¡Argh! ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS QUIERES?! —Explotó irritado Hitsugaya, cerrando el libro estrepitosamente para situarlo en su regazo… todo ante el deleite de la joven mujer. Era tan adorable cuando se enojaba.

— ¿Yo? Nada. Tan sólo pensaba…

— Matsumoto… —Advirtió en un siseo que hizo captar a la rubia que él ya no se andaba con juegos para tomar represalias.

Así que ella rápidamente se enderezó en su lugar, tomando enserio el asunto. Era divertido hacer que se exasperara pero otra cosa era cuando en verdad se irritaba y… su primito podía ser escalofriantemente vengativo.

— Bueno, ya que lo pregunta… —Insinuó, manteniendo la compostura y calma (Tan poco iba a demostrarle que él a veces podía llegar a intimidarla cuando andaba de enojón). — ¿Por qué en aquel entonces no hizo nada contra Momo?

La sola mención de la sirvienta causo que el peliblanco se recompusiera, volviendo automáticamente a su actitud templada e indiferente. Despertando el interés en Rangiku por el cambio radical de humor.

— ¿Acaso quieres que le haga algo…?

— No. Pero usted prácticamente a despedido a toda una generación de servidumbre ¿Por qué la excepción con Momo?

— ¿Y por qué tan interesada, huh? —Cuestionó con una mueca impertinente.

— ¡No me ha respondido~! —Le canturreo divertida con una sonrisa felina, causando que él suspirara en resignación.

— Es nueva. Pero la próxima vez no seré tan benevolente ¿Contenta?

— Contenta —Repitió risueña ella con una ladina sonrisa que no pudo disimular en sus labios.

Justo cuando él creía que podía retomar su lectura tranquilamente en medio del anhelado silencio, un estornudo rompió con la calma.

— ¿Se ha resfriado, capitán?

— Claro que no —Rezongó, pasándose el dorso de la mano por la nariz al sentir picazón.

— Pues cuidado, existe un refrán que dice: "sólo los tontos se resfrían en verano".

— ¡Bah! —Exclamó en contrariedad, volviendo a centrar su atención en la lectura. — Y si fuera cierto… que no lo es ¿No se aplicaría a ti también, Matsumoto?

Se encogió de hombros, acostándose boca arriba en el sofá. — ¡Sólo digo~! Después de todo usted y el verano nunca se han llevado bien.

 **.**

 **~ ((«».«»)) ~**

 **.**

Lo que sería para cualquiera un día ordinario pero hermoso al estar soleado con el sol en lo alto del cielo azul, iluminando todo el verdor del follaje y meciendo suavemente todo a su paso en una cálida brisa de verano…

Para Hitsugaya era el infierno.

Por los pasillos deambulaba el pequeño niño, se sentía cansado y mareado. Sabía que tenía un resfriado pero se negaba a admitirlo, teniendo la idea de que probablemente se le pase el malestar si actuaba con normalidad e ignoraba el asunto. Pero era más fácil pensarlo que decirlo.

Además de eso, no tenía a alguien quien lo atendiera ya que la reciente maid que le asignaron la despidió al considerarla una inútil. Por lo que se ha vuelto normal para él cuidarse solo como bañarse, vestirse y demás cosas, no necesitaba de nadie, era autosuficiente.

…Estaba bien con estar solo…

 _Mis piernas, mi m-mente…_ , súbitamente su cuerpo perdió la fuerza para sostenerse por lo que sintió cómo caía hacía atrás y su visión se nublaba., _…Urgh…_

— ¡Cuidado!

 _¿Eh?_ , Tōshirō se sintió desconcertado al sentir como caía sobre algo relativamente suave y cálido que desprendía un olor frutal que identificó a melocotones… más no podía ver el rostro de quien servía como su apoyo para no caer al suelo ya que una mano ajena y femenina cubría en parte su vista y frente.

— ¡Wah! Estas hirviendo —La mano que obstruía su visión se apartó, dejando que la cansada mirada turquesa admirara el preocupado semblante de Momo.

— Tú…

No pudo decir nada más él al sumergirse en una densa oscuridad.

 **.**

 **~ ((«».«»)) ~**

 **.**

 _Lo que siempre he querido…  
…Es alguien con el que pueda hablar abiertamente._

—…shi…rō…—

 _¿Quién… es?_

— ¡…shi…rō…! —

Lentamente en medio de la oscuridad apareció una deslumbrante luz y eventualmente su visión se fue aclarando, pudiendo identificar a una persona en su campo visual.

— ¡Shirō-chan!

 _¿Eh?_ , Hitsugaya mostró desconcierto al ver el rostro de la adolescente tan cerca que si bien ella mostraba preocupación… eso no justificaba su invasión al espacio personal. Por lo que un tanto incomodo (y avergonzado) le contestó manteniendo su careta templada:

— Quítate de mi rostro.

La maid en vez de mostrarse enojada por su rudo comentario, se mostró aliviada y le sonrió gentilmente mientras que cumplía la petición del niño. Muy diferente de alguien más que oyó al peliblanco…

— ¡Capitán no sea grosero!

Tōshirō viró su rostro en dirección dónde provino el reproche para toparse con Rangiku en el otro extremo de la cama y a pesar de que seguía actuando igual de relajada, risueña e infantil… se podía ver en su mirada gatuna que vislumbraba la preocupación.

— No molestes.

La rubia tan sólo le hizo un puchero más no se extendió ni fue ruidosa como en otras veces.

— Al menos sé que tiene la energía para su malhumor —Bromeo con cierta diversión su prima, haciendo que el niño tan sólo le devolviera el gesto con una imperceptible sonrisa desdeñosa.

— ¿Qué paso?

— Usted se desmayo en el pasillo, por suerte Momo estuvo oportunamente para atraparlo y descubrir su condición —Por reflejo los ojos turquesas se desviaron a ver a la adolescente, percatándose por primera vez que usaba su uniforme de maid que a simple vista revelaba que fue modificado y tenía un estilo completamente diferente al uniforme de las otras doncellas de la mansión. — ¡¿En qué rayos estuvo pensando?! Si no se encontraba bien tuvo que haberlo dicho mucho antes ¡No fingir!

— No es la gran cosa… —Se quejó sentándose en la cama y haciendo el ademan de levantarse pero… una mano situarse en su hombro le hizo detenerse. Viró su rostro para ver por arriba de su hombro el dueño de aquella mano que se atrevió a tocarlo, hallándose a la pelinegra.

— Es mejor que descanse.

Él hizo una mueca infantilmente enfurruñada que solamente se volvió más adorable al tener el pronunciado sonrojo en sus mejillas que se extendía a la punta de sus orejas a causa de la misma fiebre. Se zafó del agarre de la doncella al mover su hombro para objetar cabezudamente:

— Decirlo no iba a evitar que me cansara… así que ¿Qué más da?

Matsumoto ante la misma preocupación y desesperación por la obstinación de su primito tuvo el impulso de zarandearlo. Mientras que Momo ladeo la cabeza a un lado con una graciosa expresión de desconcierto…

— ¡¿Eeeeh?! Eso no tiene sentido —Le reprochó sumisamente, tomando la toalla que yacía en el regazo del niño ya que cuando se incorporo en la cama se termino cayendo de su frente. — Si te sentías cansado de verdad. El fingir que no te pasaba nada te habrá cansado incluso el doble de lo normal…

— ¡¿Lo ve?! ¡A eso me refiero!

El peliblanco tan sólo hinchó los mofletes en claro enfado pero también se veía un tanto pensativo. — Supongo que no lo había visto de ese modo.

La adolescente sonrió complacida de que él finalmente haya cedido (aunque a regañadientes). — Es mejor decir que te duele algo si de verdad te duele.

— Mhn… —Espetó, cabeceando en afirmación pero sin abandonar su actitud huraña. Algo que encrespaba a Matsumoto ¡¿Qué tan obstinado podía ser?!

— ¡Así que mejor acuéstese…! —La rubia rápidamente hizo que se acostara el niño al empujarlo prácticamente de los hombros y él como se sentía enfermo ni siquiera se rehusó. Además que todo terminó dándole vuelta por el súbito cambio… de un momento estaba sentado y al otro acostado en la cama con el edredón llegándole a cubrir hasta el cuello.

— Rangiku-san…

La adolescente miró con una gota surcando de su cabeza al ver la escena, considerando que Rangiku se sobrepaso un poco pero al final no hubo mala intención en su acción. Sólo estaba preocupada por su familiar y tan sólo quería que se recuperara.

Posteriormente Momo que sumergía la toalla sobre la ponchera que contenía agua con abundante hielo, lo exprimió para después volverse acercar a la cama y con una dulce sonrisa continuó dando su opinión sobre el asunto:

— Así que no pasa nada porque se tome un respiro de vez en cuando —Y a continuación situó la toalla doblada sobre la frente caliente de él que cerró los ojos, sucumbiendo al cansancio… para no tardar en quedarse dormido.

— Se ha quedado frito…

— Sí, debe estar agotadísimo.

— Gracias Momo.

— ¿Huh? —Ella desvió su mirada del niño para situarla en Matsumoto que le sonreía de una manera indescriptible pero no había duda que expresaba gratitud. Aún así la adolescente no se sintió merecedora de tales agradecimientos por lo que apresuradamente aclaró: — N-No hice nada, yo…

Cabeceo en negativa. — Lo encontrasteis y trajiste a sus habitaciones… para cuando yo llegue con la asistencia médica, ya lo habías atendido con los cuidados básicos para bajarle la fiebre —Por un instante desvió su mirada hacía su primito. — Además, pudisteis hacer que entrara en razón y se percatara de su error en no pedir ayuda. Usualmente tiende a ser más terco.

— Sólo hice lo que tenía que hacer…

— Ahí está el detalle —Indicó un tanto enigmática y perspicaz que lo supo disimular con la picardía. — Actuasteis por ti misma, no esperasteis órdenes ni a nadie. Además de tener la actitud, también posees la aptitud ya que demostrasteis tener un vasto conocimiento médico al coincidir tu diagnostico con el del doctor así como también en emplear primeros auxilios —La pelinegra se encogió de hombros incomoda al saber la dirección hacía donde se dirigía el comentario de la mujer. — Eres una _maid_ bastante interesante, Momo _Hinamori_.

— ¿Cómo podría ser la maid de la familia Ukitake…? —Comenzó Momo recuperando su personalidad afable y calmada, fingiendo ignorancia a lo que se refería _realmente_ Matsumoto. — ¿Si no puedo siquiera cuidar adecuadamente de _mis amos_?

— ¡Oh~! ¿Es así? —Insinuó Rangiku dibujándose una sonrisa felina. — Pues es una suerte tenerte. Sin embargo, ahí te equivocas.

— ¿Equivocarme? —Repitió confundida.

— Eres una adorable maid muy simpática, optimista y amable lo cual te hace accesible. Pero eso no significa que eres del tipo que atiende varios _amos_.

— ¿A no?

— Nop. Una vez que hayas decidido a tu amo, serás leal a él sin importar qué… —Ante el gran signo de interrogación que tenía gravado en el rostro de la adolescente. La ojiazul añadió condescendiente: — Ya entenderás a lo que me refiero… pero en verdad serás un reto con esa personalidad tuya.

— ¿Q-Qué…?

— ¡Rangiku-sama…!

La improvista intromisión a la habitación de una de las doncellas interrumpió a Momo. Centrando su atención ambas en la nueva presencia que parecía traer un mensaje importante para la noble mujer… debido a que se veía alterada.

 **.**

 **~ ((«».«»)) ~**

 **.**

— ¿Mhn…?

En la tranquilidad del dormitorio de Hitsugaya, esté se desperezaba. Centrándose casualmente su mirada turquesa en la mesita de noche del lado derecho de la cama donde estaba el pequeño reloj sobre el mueble, indicando que era mediodía. Eso le pareció extraño ¿Por qué a estas horas seguía en la cama?, así que comenzó a repasar con cierta lentitud lo último que hizo antes de irse a la cama…

 _«…no pasa nada porque se tome un respiro de vez en cuando…»_

 _Ah… ya lo recuerdo._ , se dijo mentalmente al materializarse en su cabeza la imagen de aquella chica. _Mmm… estoy cansado…_ , una pequeña tos surgió mientras que cambiaba de posición en la cama, acostándose de lado pero ahora mirando al lado izquierdo de la cama. Sus ojos que estaban cerrados los abrió por unos segundos…

Solamente para abrirlos nuevamente como platos.

— ¡¿HM?!

— ¡Oh~! ¿Ya despertó?

Del lado izquierdo de la cama, sentada tranquilamente en una silla estaba Momo que tenía una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios… y sin nada más que hacer.

— ¡¿Q-Qué… —Maldijo internamente cuando le sobrevino un breve ataque de tos. —…estás h-haciendo?!

— Pues cuidarlo. Su fiebre todavía no ha bajado… —Antes de que él pudiera refutar luego de haber aplacado un nuevo ataque de tos, ella continuó: — Rangiku-san se fue por una emergencia, Ukitake-sama necesitaba que le llevará unos documentos importasteis que se le había olvidado para una reunión —Le sirvió un vaso con agua para que se le quite la aspereza de la garganta provocada por la misma tos.

Menos mal que con anticipación había pedido a unos miembros del personal que le trajeran una jarra de agua y un vaso. Además que mandó que en la cocina prepararan una sopa ya que por el momento es lo más conveniente para subirle las defensas al menor.

— Ella no quería dejarle solo pero finalmente la convencí que lo cuidaría en su lugar.

— No es…

— Pero lo es —Le interrumpió con una gentil sonrisa al ya sospechar lo que iba a decir, quitándole suavemente el vaso de las manos a Hitsugaya para depositarlo en la mesita de noche. — Ahora lo mejor es que siga guardando reposo. Pronto le traerán el almuerzo y el medicamento que recomendó el doctor para el malestar general del resfriado.

El peliblanco a regañadientes y sin muchas energías para objetar, termino acostándose nuevamente en la cama mientras que la doncella lo arropaba sin abandonar su semblante afable.

 **.**

 **~ …Y después ~**

 **.**

Los minutos pasaban y el silenció dominaba en el dormitorio, siendo un poco exasperante para él que a pesar de lo cómodo que estaba la cama no podía conciliar el sueño a excepción de breves lapsos de tiempo que resultaban ser minutos.

Su cuerpo lo sentía tan pesado tal cual el plomo como también todas las articulaciones resentidas a tal punto que tronaban a veces cuando cambiaba de posición. Si no fuera suficiente su cara estaba tan caliente que literalmente no sentía nada, parecía que su fisonomía estaba adormecida como si le fueran inyectado anestesia.

Definitivamente odiaba estar enfermo.

— Hmn… —Se removió en su cama, desarropándose en el proceso lo cual le causo alivio al sentirse fresco pero a los segundos comenzó a sentir un gélido frío que lo estremeció de la cabeza a los pies. _¿Eh?_ , sin advertencia volvió a ser arropado, así que abrió sus ojos para ver quien lo hizo.

Cruzándose su mirada turquesa automáticamente con una mirada castaña que vislumbraba preocupación.

— Tú… ¿De… n-nuevo?…

Ella le sonrió sin prestarle atención a sus palabras ya que estaba sumergida en buscar una solución. Los medicamentos no estaban surtiendo efecto en Hitsugaya y su fiebre apenas ha bajado…

Si la situación seguía así, tendría que bajarle la fiebre de manera brusca lo cual no quería porque al mismo tiempo puede traer repercusiones. Una solución viable era sumergirlo en la bañera con agua fría… pero el súbito cambio de temperatura en su cuerpo puede ser demasiado para un niño.

 _Otra solución podría ser…_ , pensaba al venírsele a la mente un artículo de salud que había leído tiempo atrás. _Hacerlo sudar pero…_ , situó por reflejo a la altura de su pecho su mano empuñada en clara señal de incomodidad. _No, no puedo. Debe haber otra…_ , no obstante sus reflexiones quedaron inconclusas al volver a oír al peliblanco que le dio la espalda, acostándose de lado y tomando prácticamente posición fetal mientras que se acurrucaba hasta que el edredón le cubría hasta la mitad de su sonrojado rostro.

— ¿Sabes…? No t-tienes… que hacer… esto…

 _¿Otra vez con lo mismo?_ , Hinamori estaba a punto de refutarle que su deber era cuidarlo más no le fue posible porque él volvió a tomar la palabra:

—…No… tienes porque… obligarte…

 _¿Ah?_ , se mostró sorprendida por sus palabras, no esperándose dicho comentario que manifestaba un oculto significado recóndito y profundo.

—…a c-cuidarme ni… estar… conmigo…

Sin embargo, las palabras y retraída actitud de Tōshirō en vez de surtir el efecto de que ella se marchara… Tan sólo provocaron que en un impulso Momo no dudara más y con más ahínco quisiera ayudarlo. A pesar que no entendía las razones de porque él siempre se mantiene distante con la gente o en que su mirada vislumbre soledad y nostalgia…

¡No puede dejarlo solo!

Así que con esa determinación, la adolescente llevó sus manos detrás de su espalda. Desatando el nudo de su delantal blanco que se ata en la cintura y el lienzo inmaculadamente blanco cubría la mayor parte de la falda de su vestido maid que había sido alterado por un amigo de Matsumoto; Uryū Ishida, un joven noble de la familia Quincy y que posee un oculto hobbie que es sobre la costura y trabajos manuales.

Su uniforme maid comparado al estándar del resto del personal, era mucho más femenino al tener más detalles y hecho a la medida favoreciendo su figura con los cambios como: en la parte del escote del vestido negro de maid había sido modificado al hacerle un corte en el escote en forma cuadricular, sustituido por lienzo blanco que fue cosido de una manera que se asemejara a una camisa abotonada de cuello largo donde era anudado en un perfecto moño un listón rojo alrededor del cuello. En el borde del escote tenía cosido limpiamente un detalle de pliegues blancos que daba la alusión que formaba parte del lienzo blanco que se asemeja a la camisa. Además de esas modificaciones, ella usaba medias de color blancas que son largas perdiéndose debajo de la falda del vestido la cual le llega por arriba de los tobillos y las botas del uniforme estándar fueron sustituidas por unas zapatillas patentes al estilo Mary Jane de color negro.

 _¿Mhn?_ , sin advertencia Hitsugaya sintió un peso ajeno en la cama ya que sentía perfectamente como detrás de su persona, el colchón se había hundido ligeramente. Así que extrañado viró su rostro…, _¡¿AH?!_ , las fracciones infantiles se desfiguraron en una mueca de vergüenza y escándalo al admirar a la joven maid gatear hacía él en la cama totalmente desnuda a excepción de la ropa interior de la parte inferior que costaba de unos calzones blancos e infantiles más las medias blancas que le llegan por arriba de las rodillas.

— ¡¿Q-QUÉ…?! —Se incorporó bruscamente en la cama, provocándole mareo ya que todavía no se recuperaba de la fiebre y no ayudaba ver a la chica semidesnuda. — ¡¿Q-Qué estás…?! ¡N-No! —Le gritó, retrocediendo por inercia al ver que ella seguía aproximándose hacía él. Lo que no calculo fue lo largo del camino porque llego al extremo de la cama e iba a caerse pero afortunadamente Momo lo había agarrado de las muñecas, evitando que cayera.

— Quiero bajarte la fiebre…

— ¡¿Desnudándote?! —Forcejeo por liberarse pero ella por ser mayor era más fuerte y más grande, pudiendo jalarlo y tumbarlo en la cama.

El peliblanco abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos al hallarse acostado y con la adolescente encima, acomodándose entre sus piernas. Neutralizando sus extremidades inferiores porque por más que pataleara no iba a conseguir quitársela de encima o siquiera defenderse.

Repentinamente observó como ella se inclinaba, azorado pensando que iba a besarlo por reflejo puso sus manos en el rostro femenino. Impidiéndole sea lo que vaya hacerle.

— ¡Shirō-chan…! —Le llamó en reproche por la resistencia del infante, en parte lo entendía ¡Pero él tan poco le dejaba explicarle! — ¡No voy hacerte daño! —Logró neutralizar una de las manos de Tōshirō al colocársela a un costado de la cabeza.

— ¡Oh, pues es muy convincente cuando andas de exhibicionista! —Le contestó sarcástico e impertinente, pero después tuvo que mantener la calma al darle vértigo y sobrevenirle el abrumador calor de la fiebre.

Momo por otro lado no estaba en mejores condiciones, sus mejillas tenían un pronunciado sonrojo por la vergüenza que sentía de estar prácticamente desnuda pero tuvo que llegar a esté caso extremo al ser la mejor solución para bajarle la fiebre al menor. Y la reciente "rebelión" del _mini_ -amo empeoró su condición actual, teniendo ahora debajo de ella al niño agotadísimo y respirando entrecortadamente.

Aprovechando que él ya no iba a luchar, aparte de que no quería empeorar más las cosas de lo que estaban, comenzó a desabotonar la camisa del pijama del ojiturquesa que pronto entreabrió los ojos para percatarse de lo que hacía. Recuperando en alguna parte recóndita de su alma la fuerza para discrepar verbalmente (porque el cuerpo ya no le daba más).

— ¡H-HEY, ALTO…! Idiota ¡¿Qué pretendes h-hacerme…?!

Súbitamente ella lo abrazó fuertemente, provocando que a él se le trabaran las palabras en la garganta y el ofuscamiento junto con el vértigo le sobreviniera de golpe por la misma cercanía porque podía sentir a la perfección la suave y nívea piel femenina en su pecho descubierto. Sin mencionar los dos pequeños montículos de carne aún en desarrollo… _aplastándose_ en su torso ¡Maldición él no era un pervertido pero esto…!

Apretó los dientes causando que rechinaran mientras que con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y su cuerpo tensó igual que una tabla por la incómoda situación, rezongó en un gruñido: — ¡A-Argh, suéltame…!

— ¡Yo…! —Comenzó ella, aflojando un poco el abrazo para después revelar su avergonzado rostro en que manifestaba en sus pómulos un chillón sonrojo pero en su mirada castaña vislumbraba un destello de determinación. — Más que por una orden, más que por una obligación,… ¡Yo quiero ayudarte! Porque deseo ver a Hitsugaya-kun bien…

Su confesión y su gentil sonrisa sincera descolocaron al niño que quedo aturdido.

— Por eso… —En un ágil movimiento hizo que cambiara lugares en la cama, estando ahora Hinamori abajo y él encima sobre está. — Cuanto más sudes, más pronto te recuperas.

Entonces finalmente Tōshirō comprendió lo que intentaba hacer Momo y aunque seguía pensando que era un poco extremista el hecho deque se desnudara… sabía que era efectivo su método porque con el calor corporal hará que su cuerpo sude y así le baje la fiebre.

El semblante del peliblanco se desfiguro en una infantil mueca enfurruñada pero más que expresar irritación… manifestaba vergüenza y algo más que era difícil de descifrar.

—…Mujer rara…

La pelinegra se carcajeo sin sentirse ofendida por su comentario. Prontamente él fue cerrando los ojos, cediendo al cansancio y quedo profundamente dormido mientras que la adolescente velaba sus sueños… hasta que el cansancio hizo mella en ella, quedándose también dormida con el niño en sus brazos.

Después de unas horas, Hinamori se despertó y todavía soñolienta observó que él seguía dormido por lo que verifico su temperatura causando que se le dibujara una risueña sonrisa en sus labios al descubrir que la fiebre le había bajado por completo. _Hehehe… Gracias a dios, has sanado apropiadamente._ ,Se dijo mentalmente aliviada y gracias a ello con más calma aprecio las fracciones relajadas del menor que se veía tan lindo como su edad sugiere que sea sin ese ceño fruncido o esa careta austera. _Waaah… él tiene unas pestañas largas_ , pensó distraídamente mientras que tentada por la situación extendió su mano y con cuidado la deposito sobre la cabeza de Hitsugaya, revolviendo su cabello de un inmaculado color blanco.

Automáticamente la mirada castaña se ilumino y su sonrisa se acentuó. _¡Hehehe, lo sabía! Es muy suave…_ , se regodeo internamente, intentando no soltar una carcajada porque el acariciar el sedoso cabello del pequeño le hacía cosquillas.

— Mmm… —

 _¡Ops!_ , exclamó deteniendo en seco las acaricias al ver que el pequeño cuerpo sobre su persona se removía y su ceño ligeramente se fruncía. Él parecía estar a punto de despertarse pero su semblante intranquilo se volvió a relajar, tan sólo acomodando mejor la posición de su cabeza que reposaba sobre el pecho femenino.

Momo suspiró aliviada, luego volvió a sonreír e internamente le deseo dulces sueños a Hitsugaya. Cerrando a continuación sus ojos y dispuesta a retomar el sueño…

 **.**

 **~ ((«».«»)) ~**

 **.**

Era otro día en la mansión Ukitake, el otoño prometía pronto avecinarse ya que del caluroso verano quedaba tan sólo migajas… y aunque eso era un alivio para el miembro más joven de la aristócrata familia… de igual modo estaba de pésimo humor porque su prima a tempranas horas lo ha estado fastidiando.

Todo porque hace varias semanas atrás Matsumoto lo halló en una escena bastante comprometedora con la maid nueva la cual dejo a cargo para cuidarlo durante su resfriado. Fue un momento muy chocante e incomodo porque algo que no pasaba desapercibido para la haragana de su prima es que cuando los pilló… él estaba despierto admirando muy de cerca el rostro durmiente de la pelinegra (¡No mal piensen! No estaba haciéndole nada ¡Ni pensaba hacerlo!)… quien se despertó luego de la súbita intromisión de su pariente que quedo con los ojos en blanco.

Desde entonces esa Rangiku no deja de fastidiarlo, evocando cada vez que puede dicha escena para burlarse de él y avergonzarlo.

« _¡Oh~, vamos! No tiene que ser tímido Capitán. Es común lo que le pasa…_ »

 _¡Grrr…!_ , gruñó enrabiado tal cual como un animal mientras que sus manos las empuñaba con fuerza. Esa idiota está tentando su suerte con él.

« _¡Está empezando a sentir curiosidad por el género opuesto!_ »

Repentinamente su traicionera mente le recordó el suave y cálido cuerpo semidesnudo de aquella maid que responde por nombre Momo Hinamori. En consecuencia, su recorrido por los pasillos de la mansión se detuvo en seco en el preciso instante que su cuerpo se estremeció de los pies a la cabeza mientras que un chillón sonrojo se asomaba violentamente en sus mejillas, ardiéndoles un infierno.

« _¡Fufufu~! Parece que las hormonas comenzaron a surtir efecto por adelantado pero no es de extrañar ¿No?, después de todo en este año cumplirá los doce años_ »

 _¡Estúpida Matsumoto!_ , gritó retomando su andar. Dando pisadas fuertes en clara manifestación de malhumor…

— ¡Oh~! Tōshirō ¿Vienes a visitar a tu tío?

El aludido salió de sus reflexiones al percatarse que llegó más rápido a su destino de lo que espero. Cerró las puertas detrás de él y paseo su mirada por la gran oficina.

— ¿No estás con ese dúo de ruidosos?

Jūshirō le reprochó sumisamente que no se refiera así a la gente pero sabía muy bien que él nunca le haría caso. No obstante, en parte, tan poco le molestaba, porque sabía que era común en su arisco sobrino expresar su " _agrado_ " por la gente que le rodea, poniéndole apodos o actuando _ligeramente_ _menos_ tosco de lo normal…

Otra clara señal era que el niño no alejaba a las personas que alcanzaba a _agradarle_ pero definitivamente nadie era _privilegiado_ del afecto del menor a excepción de Ukitake y de cierta forma Rangiku… que si bien no recibían cariñosos abrazos, besos o comentarios lindos del ojiturquesa. Sus gestos y acciones en los momentos más inesperados demostraban cuanto los apreciaba en lo más recóndito de su pequeña alma.

— ¿Pero qué haces ahí? ¡Ven asentarte junto a tú Tío! —Le ofrecía animadamente el ojicastaño que arrastro un banquito no muy lejos de su persona y a continuación empezó a palmearlo con entusiasmo.

La actitud risueña de Ukitake tan sólo provoco que un tic se asomara en la sien del menor en clara irritación. El peliblanco mayor siempre actuaba paternal con la mayoría de la gente pero solamente con su sobrino e Ichigo actuaba como un padre devoto, cariñoso y aficionado.

Hitsugaya se acercó pero en vez de sentarse en donde le ofrecía Jūshirō, se sentó en el marco del ventanal más distanciado del escritorio de esté y de brazos cruzados.

…A pesar del gesto tan frío del menor, el peliblanco mayor no abandono su faceta de adoración (tanto era así que incluso florecitas rosáceas se materializaban alrededor de su prominente estatura).

— ¿Quieres un dulce? Creo que tengo por aquí un caramelo…

— ¡NO! ¡No quiero! —Explotó exasperado y un tanto avergonzado ¡Odiaba cuando su Tío lo trataba como un niño pequeño…!.

— Bueno pero no te enojes —Le calmó sin perder él su refrescante personalidad. Posteriormente domino un silencio en donde Tōshirō miraba distraídamente por la ventana con el ceño fruncido y Ukitake sentado en su silla con una afable sonrisa, teniendo su atención en su sobrino. — ¿Y bien?

— ¿Bien qué?

Soltó una modesta risita. — Te conozco Tōshirō —Cruzó sus largas piernas de manera elegante y varonil, dejando reposar sus brazos en los reposabrazos de la silla giratoria de cuero. — Aunque me alegra tu compañía, sé que no vinisteis a nada más a visitarme.

— Despedí a la maid que me asignasteis.

La sonrisa afable del ojicastaño se borró y en su lugar su semblante se desfiguro en una mueca de cansancio.

— Tōshirō…

— No me sermones, Jūshirō. No es mi culpa que tú o Matsumoto escojan doncellas tan inútiles…

— ¡Tōshirō esas chicas están recomendadas! Han sido instruidas con las mejores enseñanzas de servir por nuestra dinastía de sirvientes que nos han servido por generaciones.

— Pues entonces las enseñanzas de nuestra servidumbre se han devaluado —Ukitake que no estaba de acuerdo prontamente le iba a reprochar por menospreciar al personal que fielmente con esmero y cuidado ha trabajo en la mansión. — Por eso necesito a una chica capacitada, así yo mismo la instruiré. Moldeándola a mis exigencias.

…De acuerdo, eso tomo desprevenido al ojicastaño que no se espero tal comentario. Sin todavía creerle o reírse por serle tan irreal la situación, prefirió seguirle el juego…

— Bueno, si lo pones así pues tengo a varias doncellas aptas…

— No quiero que elijas —Le interrumpió tajante. — Siempre me asignas chicas inútiles.

— ¿Tú mismo la escogerás? —Cuestionó sorprendido y mayor fue cuando observo que él asintió.

Repentinamente en los labios de Hitsugaya se dibujo una indescriptible sonrisa maliciosa mientras que distraídamente centraba su atención por la ventana.

— ¿Tōshirō?

—…la elijo a ella.

El ojicastaño ladeo la cabeza extrañado y picado por el mosquito de la curiosidad se levanto de su asiento para ver quien fue la _afortunada_ de ser seleccionada…

— ¡¿EH?!

Por otro lado, el infante se bajo del marco de la ventana que usaba como asiento y se dirigió a la puerta. Ignorando como su familiar empalideció, viéndose igual de anémico cuando tiene una decaída por su enfermedad incurable.

— ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! —Exclamó el adulto, volteándose a encarar a su sobrino pero esté ya se había ido. Rezongó entre dientes algo que fue difícil de entender.

 _«…Yo mismo la instruiré. Moldeándola a mis exigencias.»_ , recordó las palabras que le dijo recientemente el menor. Viró su rostro nuevamente hacía la ventana para admirar a la jovencita que ignoraba el hecho de que acaba de ser seleccionada por su familiar, estando ella en el jardín trasero del ala Este hablando animadamente con Rangiku y el chef principal de la mansión.

— Ese niño… ¿Qué estará planeando?

Ukitake miró extenuado la dulce sonrisa de la adolescente la cual desconocía que su vida muy pronto dará un brusco giro de trescientos sesenta grados. Todo porque su sobrino no es un _Amo_ fácil de complacer…

— Ay Momo… lo que te espera.

 **.**

 **~ Al mismo tiempo, en otra parte de la mansión… ~**

 **.**

Por los pasillos deambulaba Hitsugaya con un semblante templado, materializándose en su mente las palabras de aquella maid…

 _«…Más que por una orden, más que por una obligación,… ¡Yo quiero ayudarte!»_

 _Comprobemos… la veracidad de tus palabras._ , pensó. Vislumbrándose en su mirada turquesa un destello ladino como si estuviera maquinando alguna travesura.

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 3.**

* * *

 **¡PREGUNTA(S)!**

 _De Frany H.Q_. **"(…)** **por cierto, lisa y los desaparecido, aparecerán luego? o solo fue porque si, y gin e. e deduzco que era el amigo de ran, reaparecerá ¿verdad? (…)"**.

 **R=** Sinceramente hablando Frany… ya ni yo misma sé (X.x). Verás parece que como van las cosas… la historia no va a terminar en un redondo número de diez capítulos sino en una cifra mucho mayor y posiblemente hasta impar (Tal vez concluya entre 15 o 20 capítulos… ¡No pienso llegar más de allí! Ese será mí límite personal ò.ó).

Así que Lisa y los desaparecidos, estará en suspenso así como lo de Giselle (En caso de que si también se lo preguntan). Sobre el asuntito de Gin… Sipi, me refería a él :3. Ya que a mi opinión personal el _ÚNICO_ hombre que le mueve el piso, el nervio, la tecla y vaya a saber que más a Matsumoto… xD… Es Gin Ichimaru.

También está Hitsugaya que le mueve algo en específico a Rangiku pero… eso es un asunto muy distinto xD. Bueno sin más que decir, espero haber aclarado tu duda Frany que agradezco mucho tus opiniones y preguntas ;3.

De igual modo espero haber aclarado la duda de todo aquel que se haya preguntado lo mismo.

* * *

 **NOTA DE CHIBIFJOLA:** Me alegra saber que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior a pesar de lo largo que fue. Desafortunadamente no me pude redimir en el tercer capítulo porque al final me quedo largo (T.T) – _Usted acaba de leer 20pá incluyendo mi nota y aclaraciones. Sorry–_.

Centrándonos en el tercer capítulo se podría decir que termino el "Preámbulo" de la historia y las cosas se pondrán serias en el siguiente capítulo tal cual como lo manifestó Hitsugaya (No mal piensen 9x9… gente linda y bonita, todavía no nos vamos al carril de lo suculento xD. Pero si subirá de _color_ la trama…*risa maligna*).

Como siempre GRACIAS Y MIL GRACIAS por comentar, valoro muchos sus opiniones ya que me indican si estoy haciendo un buen trabajo en entretenerlos con está magnifica pareja. También les agradezco a aquellos lectores que se dan un tiempito de leer mi historia pero sobretodo se anuncian al agregarme en sus favoritos o en follows. ¡Gracias, no me cansó de decirlo ni de escribirlo! Porque hacen que cada minuto que me tomo para escribir la historia valga la pena.

Así que no les desgasto más la vista xD y me despido queridos lectores. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo si así ustedes lo desean, claro.

Les mando un gran abrazo virtual y les deseo un feliz día, tarde o noche ¡Bye-bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**UNA ACLARATORIA:** en el anterior capítulo, mencione que Rangiku llamó al joven Quincy a través de su móvil. Pues no fue un por lo que me veo obligada aclarar:

 **La historia se desenvuelve es con un** _ **estilo**_ **de la época victoriana** **PERO la tecnología en la que me enfocó se podría decir la que existía en el año 2000. Por lo que están avanzados en ese aspecto.** Además, no puedo seguir al pie de la letra las costumbres de la Era Victoriana porque si no tendría que mencionar de las tantas tendencias; el incomodo CORSÉ que usaban las Mujeres Aristócratas para verse más "esterilizadas" con diminutas cinturas.

Ya que en aquel entonces se lo colocaban tan apretados que la mayoría se llegaron a romper las costillas o algunas incluso murieron porque esas costillas rotas llegaron a perforar órganos vitales como los pulmones o el corazón. Ni mencionar que en el peor de los casos, provocaron hasta abortos que causaron la muerte del bebé como también el de la madre.

¡No puedo hacerles eso a las mujeres de BLEACH! :S. De tan sólo pensarlo me da escalofríos.

 **Con eso ya aclarado, espero no dejarlos traumados xD, y les deseo ¡Feliz lectura~!**

* * *

 **Eternamente Maid  
** _P_ _o_ _r: ChibiFjola._

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

Las estaciones han transcurrido, la primavera hacía acto de presencia después de un largo otoño e invierno que fue de lo más revoltoso en la mansión de Ukitake luego de revelarse la noticia de que su sobrino había decido tener como maid a Momo Hinamori, la nueva recluta que cumplió un año en finales de Octubre, precisamente el lapso cuando concluye la estación de otoño.

Muchos de los habitantes de la mansión objetaban de tal decisión al haber creado un lazo estrecho con la joven maid, preocupados de que Hitsugaya le haga la vida imposible y demás cosas horribles que se mentalizaban. Siendo la mayoría de las cosas que se idealizaban una retroalimentación de su desbordada imaginación.

No obstante, nadie tenía los cojones para reñir abiertamente con Ukitake y mucho menos con el preadolescente… aún más si eres tan sólo un mísero sirviente. A excepción, claro, de Matsumoto y el dúo de mayordomos (Kiyone y Kotsubaki, aunque los últimos le suplicaban sumisamente a su Señor que convenza al Joven Amo de la mansión). Por supuesto, el propio aristócrata Jūshirō intento también por sus propias razones persuadir a su sobrino que no reclutara a Momo como su maid personal.

Pero que va… ese mocoso era más obstinado que un potro salvaje.

Al final, la propia involucrada (entiéndase Hinamori) ni siquiera se veía afectada. Más bien le era indiferente el hecho de cuidar del peliblanco menor. Muchos dedujeron que seguramente al ser Momo tan ingenua no advertía de que su integridad corría peligro si se convertía en la sierva personal de Tōshirō, y tenían razón…

Momo era demasiado ingenua en todo el sentido de la palabra lo cual la hacía insensata porque podía venderle su alma al diablo sin saberlo, así de inocente era ella. A pesar de ese defecto, formaba parte de su encanto natural ya que también era una virtud propia de la adolescente, quien en este año que transcurre cumplirá los quince años.

…Pero por ahora, todavía faltaba para que llegase el mes de Junio y cumpla la edad pautada por la Sociedad en que dejara de ser vista como una "niña" y en su lugar la verán como una "señorita". Así que hasta entonces… Hinamori puede ser la niña ingenua e infantil todo lo que quiera…

…Si es que Hitsugaya no termina por corromperla primero…

— ¡Mmmmm~!

En un día cualquiera a principios de la gélida primavera al ser muy resiente el término del invierno. Una jovencita de corta cabellera azabache que le llega por arriba de los hombros, vestida de un personalizado y femenino uniforme de doncella; yacía en uno de los salones de estar del segundo piso, desempolvando los muebles… o al menos eso intentaba porque se sentía tan exhausta que a simple vista parecía que su alma podría abandonar su menuda figura en cualquier instante. Todo con el fin de sucumbir y obtener el merecido descanso anhelado.

— ¡Uwaaaaah~! —Exclamó en un bostezo, asomándose unas lagrimitas en sus ojos entrecerrados. Se le hacía difícil mantenerse alerta, Hitsugaya demostraba con creces ser un mini-amo de lo más caprichoso que no suelta prenda a sus exigencias…

En resumen CADA ORDEN, sin falta alguna, debían ser cumplidas perfectamente y en caso contrario… Pues el preadolescente resultó ser muy creativo para planear castigos que no dudaría en imponer. A Hinamori se le torcía la boca en desazón de tan sólo recordar las sanciones del ojiturquesa: algunas cruzaban a los límites de lo _casi_ imposible; otras eran tan absurdamente simples que inevitablemente resultaban ser toda una proeza realizarlas; y por último, habían otros castigos que carecían de sentido pero como todo siervo, ella _debe_ someterse a las ordenes de su Amo…

Lo cual resulta irónico porque Momo ni siquiera veía al preadolescente aristócrata como _su Señor_. No por rebeldía sino que simplemente la adolescente no podía concebir dicha imagen ¿Quizás porque fue criada como una noble más… hasta ser lo que hoy en día es? ¿O tal vez por la diferencia de edad de dos años? En fin, independientemente sean los motivos, Hinamori continuaba llamando a Tōshirō como "Hitsugaya-kun" (…o en casos de descuido "Shirō-chan") y _no_ como " _Amo_ ", " _Señor_ " o siquiera " _Maestro_ "… razón número uno porque ahora le fue asignado en modo de reprensión a;… trapear, limpiar y desempolvar las habitaciones del ala Este de la mansión.

— ¿Hinamori…? ¡HINAMORI!

La aludida dio un respingo en su lugar, enderezando su espalda y dejando de apoyar su frente sobre el estante que tenía enfrente. — ¡¿Eh?! ¿Q-Qué? —Se volteó para encarar a la persona que la pilló en su pobre estado de sonambulismo. — ¡Mmmm~! Chicas… me asustaron…

Las otras dos presencias resultaron ser otras doncellas del personal, a ambas no se le calculaba más de diecisiete o dieciocho años. La primera que responde por el nombre de Miette tenía: el cabello azul oscuro casi dando a negro, peinado en dos trenzas que caían por sus hombros que le llegaba hasta la altura de su pecho. Ojos de color lila y de tez casi pálida. En cuanto a su figura era agraciada con unos atributos modestamente pronunciados que se admiraba a través de su recatado uniforme.

Por el lado de la segunda maid de nombre Xana, tenía: el cabello castaño inclinado a una tonalidad rojiza, recogido su larga melena ondulada en una cola de caballo alta. De piel trigueña. Grandes ojos gatunos de color azul grisáceo. Sobre su cuerpo, era de curvas agraciadas pero sus atributos no resaltaban mucho… especialmente en el tema del busto que si se lo mencionabas, la enfurecías. Aun así, eso no opacaba su belleza exótica.

— Xana, Miette ¿Qué… _shushede_? —Cuestionó vociferando en el proceso otro bostezo mientras que se entallaba un ojo, dando una imagen de lo más infantil y adorable que hicieron reír a las otras maids.

— Estás trabajando ¿Quieres ayuda…?

— No —Declinó automáticamente al ofrecimiento de Miette, perdiendo todo rastro de su aspecto adormilado. Tomando desprevenidas a las chicas.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —Preguntó divertida Xana ante la repentina seriedad de su compañera más joven.

— Nada, es sólo que es mi trabajo —Su semblante serio volvió a relajarse, recuperando su afable sonrisa que la caracteriza y continuó con su tarea a desempolvar uno de los tantos muebles que hay en la gran habitación.

— Aun así ¡Es demasiado! —Objetó Xana, haciendo pucheros.

— ¡Está bien~!

— ¡No le restes gravedad al asunto! —Interrumpió la peliazul a Momo que se encogió de hombros por el potente regaño. — El sobrino del Amo se está sobrepasando contigo y si no me crees ¡Basta con que te haya mandado a ti _sola_ el limpiar las habitaciones del ala Este! Una labor que como mínimo se requiere a cinco o seis personas para que sea llevadero.

— Pero… El trabajo de una sirvienta es mantener limpio el hogar de su Amo —Indicó tranquilamente con esa mentalidad simple e ingenua… que empezaba a exasperar a sus compañeras. Hinamori suspiró al ver que ellas con mayor fuerza iban a reprenderla (y quizás a zarandearla salvajemente para que comprenda su punto de vista). — Además, yo admito que me lo busque… —Confesó apenada, situando su mano detrás de la cabeza. — Siempre hago enfadar a Hitsugaya-kun con mis descuidos.

— ¿Qué descuidos? No conozco a nadie como tú que haga sus labores de buena gana con una radiante sonrisa.

— ¿Acaso tú no estás cabreada con él, Hinamori?

— ¿Eh…?

— Él ha rechazado centenares de chicas, muchas excelentes, y entre ellas ¡A mi hermana! con la mera excusa que no son "suficientes"… —Bufó. — Tiene que ser tan arrogante —Comentó cruzándose de brazos Miette, no tardando Xana a corroborar sus palabras y también sintiendo molestia de tan sólo pensarlo.

— ¡Sí, sí! Aún no entiendo cómo puede estar emparentado con el Amo Ukitake quien es tan amable a pesar de ser un noble.

— Bueno… tengo entendido que el Amo Ukitake no tiene otra opción que tolerarlo ya que está a cargo de cuidarlo.

— Pues mira que el mundo si es injusto, tener que soportar a un ser tan insufrible ¡Yo que te lo digo! Ese chico antipático es de mal agüero, sólo trae problemas…

—…ho… bles… sois…

En ese instante al oír un incomprensible balbuceo, Miette y Xana repararon en la presencia de la más joven del trío quien estaba cabizbaja con los labios fruncidos y se le veía tensa mientras que entre sus dedos agarraba con fuerza su ropa a la altura del vientre.

— ¿Huh? ¿Hina…?

Las palabras de la pelicastaña quedaron inconclusas al ver como la joven de catorce años alzaba el rostro para revelar que tenía el ceño fruncido con una mirada que vislumbra resolución y de sus grandes ojos castaños brotaban lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus sonrojadas mejillas.

— ¡SOIS HORRIBLES!

—…Qu… ¿Qué?…

— ¡Ustedes son horribles! ¡Hablando por las espaldas!

— ¡¿Eeeh?! ¡¿Por qué estás actuando como una niña buena?! —Reclamó Xana, claramente ofendida que la jovencita las atacara. — ¡¿Acaso no estás cabreada con él?! ¡Ese mocoso te ha estado humillando…!

Pero Hinamori cabeceo en negativa, sin cesar las lágrimas que brotaban descontroladamente de sus ojos. De las mayores, la pelicastaña que era más extrovertida y temperamental no pudo evitar exasperarse por la terquedad de la adolescente.

— ¡Tú…!

…No obstante, Miette la detuvo a tiempo más no dudo en confrontar a Momo:

— Nosotras simplemente nos estamos quejando.

— ¡Eso, eso!

— Así que por favor, te agradecería que no te dejes dominar por tu ignorancia y nos ataques…

— ¡La ignorancia no es un pecado! —Les interrumpió que a pesar de que lloraba, no perdía la firmeza en su postura ni en su voz. — Lo que debería ser pecado… ¡Es juzgar a las personas sin siquiera tratar de conocerlas!

— ¡¿Qu…?!

Miette y Xana sin poder soportar las palabras de Hinamori, simplemente se hartaron. — ¡Pues bien, que te sigan pisoteando! —Bufó la peliazul, tomando del brazo a su amiga. — ¡Que falta de sofisticación!

— Parece una imbécil con esas lágrimas en los ojos.

 _Sé que no estoy equivocada…_ , se decía en su mente Hinamori observando a esas chicas salir del salón, quedándose sola. _Lo sé…_ , innumerables imagines de Tōshirō se materializaron en su mente, entre ellas las más destacadas fueron dos momentos. El primero cuando lo cuido de aquel resfriado que atrapo el año pasado, en el verano…

 _«…No… tienes porque… obligarte… a c-cuidarme ni… estar… conmigo…»_

…Y el otro fue en el año pasado, a mitad de otoño en un día ordinario:…

 _En una esquina de la gran cocina, Hinamori le fue encargada pelar una considerable cantidad de papas. Ya había terminado con el primer lote, dejo el cuchillo a un lado y se levanto del banquillo, estirándose en el proceso todo lo que le daba su estatura al sentir el cuerpo entumecido por la incómoda posición._

 _Se encamino hacía el gran y vasto almacén de la cocina para ir en busca del siguiente lote para pelar, pero se detuvo porque advirtió una presencia. Siendo un chico que no le calculaba más de doce años, recargando la espalda en la pared y de brazos cruzados con un semblante templado…_

— _¡Hitsugaya-kun!_

— _¡Es Hitsugaya-sama!_

— _Oh, es verdad —Llevó una mano empuñada a su boca, cubriéndola. — Lo siento. ¿Qué necesitas? ¿Se te ofrece algo…?_

— _Ven conmigo —Contestó escuetamente, despego su espalda de la pared y descruzo sus brazos para encaminarse hacia la salida de la cocina._

— _¿Eh? P-Pero tengo que pelar…_

— _¡Sólo sígueme! —Interrumpió algo impaciente. — Que no se te olvide mi posición, así que lo que yo diga tiene mayor prioridad que Takano o cualquier otro en esta casa._

 _Momo no volvió a protestar, ya que al final era cierto. Sin embargo, si el Señor Takano quien es el chef luego le reprocha por el retraso en la tarea asignada… dudaba que Tōshirō abogue por ella. Suspiró e internamente deseo que sea lo que él quiera, sea rápido para volver con su trabajo._

 _Detallo que la ruta que tomaron era un lugar un tanto remoto de la mansión que no recuerda haber visto ni transitado, impulsada por la curiosidad no pudo contenerse de preguntar una vez que iban subiendo nuevamente por unas estrechas escaleras:_

— _¿A dónde vamos?_

 _Pero él no tuvo ni el mínimo atisbo de responderle. — ¡Oi~! —Exclamó en un puchero infantil._

— _Eres ruidosa… —Antes de que la azabache pudiera objetar, él volvió hablar: — Ya llegamos._

 _Al final de esa estrecha ruta de escalinatas, había una puerta que fue abierta dejando pasar una corriente de aire que meció los cabellos de ambos jóvenes y la falda de Momo que se fuera alzado mostrando sus calzones bombachos e infantiles de no ser que situó sus manos en su regazo, conteniéndola._

— _¿Qué esperas?_

 _Ignorando el comentario tosco, se adentro aquel lugar que resulto ser la azotea de la monumental mansión. Sus ojos castaños se abrieron desmesuradamente y sus mejillas adquirieron un adorable sonrojo mientras que veía maravillada el paisaje…_

— _¡Hey!_

 _Viró su rostro hacia el lado derecho dónde provino el llamado… — ¡¿Eeeeh?! —Su mirada castaña adquirió una tonalidad ámbar al admirar de lleno al horizonte, donde en la lejanía entre las montañas se ocultaba el sol y el paisaje no podía ser más hermoso con las tonalidades naranjas, rojizas y amarillo que remplazaban el color verde del follaje._

 _Hinamori se acercó al extremo de la estructura que convenientemente tenía una baranda que formaba parte de la arquitectura de la ostentosa mansión, apoyando sus manos en el cercado. A su lado estaba él también mirando el atardecer pero de brazos cruzados._

— _¿Por qué…?_

— _Es un pago por haberme cuidado aquel día —Contestó algo esquivo, virando su rostro del lado contrario de donde ella estaba pero… la adolescente pudo advertir un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, seguramente vergüenza de hacer una buena obra._

 _Momo no supo que decir pero en el fondo se sentía enternecida por el gesto._

—… _Y también porque estaba harto de la cara tonta que hacías, mirando el cielo a cada oportunidad como si buscaras el horizonte._

— _¡¿Eh?! ¡Oye…! —Le rezongó, hinchando las mejillas y aparentando enfado. Posteriormente ladeo la cabeza a un lado, desfigurándose su semblante a confusión._

— _¿Qué? —La encaró, arqueando una ceja inquisitivo._

— _Mmm… ¿Cómo sabías que suelo ver el cielo cada vez que puedo?_

 _Súbitamente él se tensó y su rebelde cabellera blanquecina se erizo tal cual como un gato. — ¡Eso no importa! Yo sólo solvente mi deuda._

 _Hinamori olvido el asunto así como se lo cuestiono, recuperando su sonrisa que esta vez estaba cargada de una gran ternura dirigida al peliblanco que volvió a mirar hacia otro punto del paisaje para no verla a la cara. Y sin poder contenerse, dijo casi en un susurró:_

— _Gracias…_

 _Tōshirō se volteo a verla nuevamente, expresando en su rostro extrañeza entremezclada con la sorpresa. — ¿Me agradeces? ¿Por qué, si yo…?_

— _Porque esté es el lugar secreto de Hitsugaya-kun ¿No? —Señalo en un rincón de la terraza de la estructura, existiendo un par de banquillos más un tablero de ajedrez y entre otras cosas más bien acomodadas. — Descuida, no se lo diré a nadie._

 _Aun de brazos cruzados, se encogió de hombros y su rostro se desfiguro en una adorable mueca infantil en que aparentaba estar enfurruñado que era adornado por un chillón sonrojo que se extendía hasta la punta de sus orejas._

— _Hmph. Más te vale._

 _La adolescente se carcajeo y volvió su mirada castaña al atardecer, inhaló el aire fresco del lugar para luego expulsar el aire en un suave suspiro de total dicha. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía… libre…_

—… _Mph… Puedes venir cuantas veces quieras…_

 _No tardo en ser observado, por lo que él no pudiendo tolerar sostener aquella mirada castaña que, en esos instantes, mostraba una genuina e infantil curiosidad que le daba un aspecto de lo más pueril a la maid para la edad que tiene; la desvió a un lado a sabiendas que eso no evitaría tener la atención de ella._

— _¿De verdad?_

— _¡Siempre y cuando no moles…!_

— _¡Eres grandioso Shirō-chan! ¡Gracias!_

— _¡Es Hitsugaya-sama!_

Hinamori salió de sus reflexiones, hipando por lo que llevó el dorso de su mano a su boca en un vago intento de silenciar sus sollozos. — ¡Mhn! Tengo que seguir, aun me falta por limpiar… —Se dio ánimos, limpiando torpemente sus lágrimas que involuntariamente continuaban fluyendo por sus sonrojadas mejillas. — Diciendo esas cosas… ¡Um! —Golpeo suavemente sus mejillas para desperezarse. — ¡Qué crueles! ¡No voy a odiarlo sin razón!

 _Hitsugaya Tōshirō… sigo pensando que no eres tan malo como dicen los rumores._

Salió del gran salón para entrar a otra habitación continua más pequeña y luego al salir de esta última dio con el pasillo de la mansión. Su expresión aunque seguía manteniendo ese aire pueril e infantil tenía: el ceño fruncido; sus mejillas y nariz algo enrojecidas; y en su mirada castaña sin ya rastros de lágrimas pero aún algo acuosa, se vislumbraba la determinación.

 _Quizás… No tengo ningún fundamento para decir eso. Tan sólo mi valor y convicción de que estoy en lo correcto._

Con aquella resolución corrió por los pasillos al final de su destino que sería buscar los utensilios restantes que requiere para su labor. Ignorante que en donde estaba hace unos momentos, donde se desato tal discusión, en la habitación continúa… había dos presencias ocultas en un lugar remoto. Que si ella no fuera estado tan sumergida en sus pensamientos, tal vez, los fuera advertido.

— Momo Hinamori, eh.

Saliendo de su escondite se asomó una voluptuosa mujer rubia, alta y atractiva que miraba con ojos reflexivos pero curiosos el lugar donde se marcho aquella pelinegra. No muy lejos de donde se encuentra el precioso espécimen femenino, estaba un chico que no se le calcula más de doce años y cabello blanco que también miraba pensativo la puerta donde recientemente salió la que eligió como su maid personal.

— Hmmm… —La mirada turquesa se centró en su prima que seguía abstraída, pensando en voz alta: — Está claro que es una chica interesante…

 **.**

 **~ ((«».«»)) ~**

 **.**

— ¿…Maestro, dices?

En un salón del segundo piso que era el predilecto de la familia Ukitake para reunirse, era ocupado en esos momentos por Rangiku y Tōshirō junto con la maid del segundo que servía unos bocadillos y té. Los primos estaban sumergidos en sus propios intereses, la mayor yacía acostada cuan larga es en el sofá y conversando con la maid mientras que el menor sentado en un sillón individual leía un libro con su típico semblante austero e impasible.

— Sip. Un tutor de turno vendrá a la mansión a enseñarle al Capitán… —Decía restándole importancia al asunto, tomando otra galleta que tentadoramente exhibía en la bandeja. — ¡Esto está riquísimo Momo~! Para decir que casi no has cocinado en tu vida, tienes talento.

— ¿De turno?

— Pues sí —Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia a la confusión de la pelinegra. — Así como son contratados, suelen renunciar a los meses o siquiera semanas.

— ¡¿Eeeeh?! P-Pero… —Luego miró con una indescriptible mirada al preadolescente que pronto la advirtió al sentirse observado, cruzo su mirada turquesa con la castaña y su ceño fruncido se acentuó.

— No es mi culpa, si te lo preguntas… —Indicó, inclinándose hacia adelante para tomar su taza de té que reposaba en la pequeña mesa del centro y beber un sorbo. — Al menos, no absolutamente.

Hinamori entendió menos con esa escueta respuesta por lo que Rangiku salió al rescate, explicándole: — Verás el Capitán suele ser tan bueno que al final a los tutores ya no les queda nada que enseñarle —Su semblante vivaz, cambio a uno de casi fastidio para agregar: — Ya que en términos académicos, el Capitán es considerado un "niño prodigio" —Indicó esto último con algo de ironía, haciendo comillas con sus dedos índice y anular con ambas manos.

El aludido detuvo su lectura para ver con fastidio a su prima. — No es mi culpa que pueda entender los conceptos tan rápido —Rezongó, defendiendo su posición al sentirse acusado. — Aun teniendo tanto que aprender, puedo comprender muy rápido las cosas. Sólo me basta que me enseñen una ecuación para descifrar todo lo demás.

— ¡Sí, sí, sí! Y es por esa misma habilidad excepcional que te me haces tan pesadito a veces, primito.

— Bueno si esa iniciativa para holgazanear la sustituyeras para usar tu mente de forma más activa, no te estarías quejando por tu debilidad.

El comentario petulante no le hizo gracia a la rubia que achico sus ojos gatunos, observando con aparente molestia a su pariente. Lo entretenido de fastidiar a Hitsugaya es que debido a su coeficiente intelectual que superaba a estándares normales, él era como un hombre adulto encerrado en el cuerpo de un niño por lo que podías mantener una extensa y divertida batalla intelectual con él. Sin embargo, era un juego de doble filo porque en ocasiones como está lograban que Matsumoto se mosqueara.

Razón número uno porque se materializaba sobre ambos primos unas amenazantes e imponentes figuras. En Rangiku era un gran tigre que rugía feroz ante el imperioso dragón alado que se materializaba sobre Tōshirō quien con una sonrisa soberbia, le sostenía retadoramente la mirada a la hermosa mujer.

Ignorante de la silenciosa guerra entre los parientes, Hinamori no se pudo contener e intervenir diciendo con su innata actitud infantil mientras que estrellitas se materializaban ha su alrededor:

— ¡¿Enserio?! ¡Ya sabías que eras muy talentoso Shirō-chan!

— Cállate… —Expresó el peliblanco, virando su rostro en el sentido contrario de donde estaba la maid quien miraba con pueril admiración al preadolescente que se ruborizo avergonzado e incomodo por el repentino halago. — ¿Y qué te he dicho? ¡Es Hitsugaya-sama!

— Oh, tienes razón. Lo siento… —Sonrió apenada, rascándose la cabeza. — Hice que te enojaras otra vez.

Pero más que verse enojado a la perspectiva de la ojicastaña, el pequeño aristócrata parecía más abochornado por la presencia de la adolescente. Y Rangiku que no tiene pelos en la lengua cuando se trata de fastidiar a su primito:…

— Fufufufu, más que enojado yo creo que delirantemente encantado…

No tardó en recibir la mirada fulminante del peliblanco de la que se inmuto la voluptuosa mujer porque se desternillo en resueltas carcajadas. En cuanto a la maid, afortunadamente por su intachable ingenuidad, no logró interpretar las circunstancias en las que estaba envuelta entre los dos nobles.

 **.**

 **~ ((«».«»)) ~**

 **.**

Hitsugaya solía ser un preadolescente que tenía días normales pero raramente lo tachaba infantilmente como "el mejor día" de su joven vida. Admitía que tenía momentos agradables de vez en cuando, aún así la magnitud de las veces que ha experimentado la "felicidad" hasta el punto de sentir un cosquilleo a la altura del estomago que por impulso quieres reírte de lo lindo; son contables. Deprimente ¿No?

Sin embargo, cuando determinamos la otra clasificación de "días malos". El ojiturquesa estaba más que familiarizado con esa frase, viviéndolo la mayoría de las veces en su joven vida y últimamente… se ha superado a sí misma dicha categoría porque recientemente en este mes se ha sentido en una maldita pesadilla de lo más amarga y desagradable que le dan ganas de vomitar con tan sólo…

Verlo a _ÉL_.

— ¡Grandioso, Profesor Aizen!

…y con _ELLA_.

— Lo sé, pero todavía no tengo suficiente pruebas para comprobar esa teoría…

Enfrente de la mesa de donde se hallaba sentado Tōshirō, esté observaba con desdén la _escenita_ que se presentaba ante sus ojos: _su_ maid mirando con total devoción y admiración a _ese_ que fue contratado como su profesor hace un mes por su Tío Ukitake. Aizen Sōsuke era un profesor altamente recomendado y reconocido por su participación en importantes proyectos e investigaciones científicas. No obstante, un dato curioso es que el hombre que destilaba simpleza y amabilidad a través de sus gafas, no ha revelado sus propias investigaciones lo cual era extraño ya que indudablemente mostraba un elevado conocimiento y destrezas para atinar con innovadoras teorías.

— ¡Sería maravilloso que lo lograras! —Interrumpió Momo, encantada e impresionada por la presencia del profesor que a pesar de su fama era alguien muy humilde y amable lo cual dejo aún más fascinada a la adolescente. — ¡Yo le estaré dando ánimos!

Aizen con esa apariencia sencilla y erudita al mismo tiempo, era un hombre atractivo pero a simple vista no muy llamativo. Quizás por su simpleza o por esa actitud tan retraídamente humilde y conservadora.

— Hehe, eso sería de mucha ayuda —Contestó halagado el pelicastaño, rascándose la nuca un tanto tímido por el cumplido.

— ¡HINAMORI!

La aludida se sobresaltó por el repentino llamado pero volteo hacia el pequeño noble, expectante a lo que fuera a pedirle para después volver a sumergirse en su agradable charla con el profesor. Especialmente para relatarle su opinión sobre el libro que Aizen le recomendó leer la semana pasada (una vez que supo que compartía ciertos gustos en la literatura) y resultó ser de lo más instructiva la lectura.

— Ya se acerca la hora del té, ve preparando unos bocadillos para mí y Aizen…

— ¡Eh, Hitsugaya-kun se dice "Profesor Aizen"!

— Sí, sí… También se dice "Amo Hitsugaya" —Indicó impertinente. — Ve.

La adolescente asintió y se retiro de la habitación con una educada reverencia mientas que recitaba un "permiso". Una vez solos, el peliblanco bufó y se dispuso a entregarle los ejercicios que le asignó Aizen, resolviéndolo en un santiamén… aunque lo fuera hecho en tiempo record sino fuera escuchado la asquerosa plática amena entre esos dos (¡Maldición sus oídos sangraban de tan sólo inmortalizar su charla!)

Aizen no… era un sujeto que exactamente le desagradara, más bien sentía respeto por sus obras y logros. Pero con esa repentina relación _amena_ que tiene con su sirvienta ha empezado a exasperarle. Además que en el mes que ha interactuado con el " _altamente calificado_ profesor", le ha parecido… _sospechoso_. No sabía en qué, cómo ni porqué pero… cada vez que pasaba tiempo con Aizen le hacía sentir _alerta_ como si… inconscientemente su cuerpo advirtiera el peligro. No lo entendía, era una sensación extraña y sabía que no involucraba (del todo) la interacción amistosa que tiene con Hinamori… era algo _más_ ¿Pero qué?

— Pues no te dicen un _prodigio_ por nada —Dijo Aizen una vez que reviso un par de ejercicios, mostrándose sorprendido y complacido de que todos los resultados estaban correctos sin ningún error de cálculo. Eso sin contar que le estaba enseñando al preadolescente a un nivel universitario. — En verdad es como lo dice Hinamori-kun, eres sorprendente Hitsugaya-san.

El ojiturquesa frunció los labios, aparentando enfado ya que no pudo disfrutar del todo el recordatorio de cómo la maid siempre se sorprendía infantilmente y halagaba sus destrezas. En cuanto el joven adulto que no se le calcula más de treinta años, observo al preadolescente con su afable sonrisa para añadir a la conversación:

— Hitsugaya-san… por favor no pongas esa cara —Al recibir la mirada inquisitiva y apremiante del menor, continuó: — Hinamori-kun es… una _alumna_ muy buena y apasionada. Eso es todo.

Los ojos turquesas que observaba con aparente aburrimiento a su tutor, se abrieron ligeramente más de lo habitual manifestando sorpresa por sus palabras al mismo tiempo que un indescriptible escalofrío le recorrió por la espalda al menor que supo disimular muy bien.

— ¿Qué quiere decir con "esa cara"? —Cuestionó recuperando su semblante templado.

— Oh, ¿Entonces fue sólo mi imaginación? —Respondió apenado, restándole importancia al insinuante comentario que expuso. — Lo siento mucho.

Tōshirō no se trago fácilmente aquella excusa, aún así prefirió dejarlo pasar porque tan poco quería profundizar el asunto. Continuaron con la clase, envolviéndolos cierta tensión en el ambiente que solamente se apaciguo una vez que apareció Hinamori con los bocadillos y el té, acompañada de Rangiku. Alegrando ambas femeninas con sus presencias la atmosfera.

 **.**

 **~ ((«».«»)) ~**

 **.**

La primavera había terminado y para Hinamori los tres meses resultaron ser de lo más gratificantes con la presencia del profesor Aizen. Él era un hombre tan culto, amable y humilde que la cautivo al punto de exteriorizarlo como su ejemplo a seguir. Tenía todas las cualidades que carecía y las que siempre ha anhelado tener: confianza, carisma, autonomía y la habilidad de siempre tener las palabras idóneas o acciones ante cualquier circunstancia, especialmente para ayudar a las personas.

…Aizen en muy poco tiempo supo que ella no vino de una crianza _exactamente_ adecuada ni armoniosa, así como exteriorizo en una de sus conversaciones que en algún momento de su vida tuvo influencia de la nobleza ya sea por su ascendencia o alguien perteneciente a dicha clase social que se haya hecho cargo de ella durante su crecimiento. Todo porque su postura, léxico y vasto conocimiento la delataban.

Para el profesor resultó ser un libro abierto lo suficiente como para tener un análisis asertivo del patrón de su personalidad, indicando desde sus virtudes a debilidades. A pesar que seguía ignorando algunas cosas de su vida pasada antes de convertirse en una maid o esclava, el erudito pelicastaño de gafas sabía decir siempre las palabras idóneas cuando se sentía decaída, insegura o confundida independientemente sean las razones.

Era fascinante. Increíble. Extraño.

…Y, viéndolo desde una perspectiva "fría", _aterrador_.

— ¡Hola, Hinamori~!

La aludida salió de sus reflexiones para ver que en sentido contrario hacia donde se dirigía se aproximaba uno de los sirvientes del personal. Su gentil sonrisa se acentuó al identificar al joven hombre que no le calculaba más de diecinueve años.

— ¡Hank, hola! Hace tiempo que no te veía.

— Si estuve algo ausente cuando Ukitake-sama ordeno con anticipación trasladar un grupo de sirvientes para preparar la otra mansión en Karakura.

Asintió, iluminándose su mirada al interpretar aquella información. — Entonces si estás aquí… ¡¿Eso significa que Ukitake-sama ya regresó de su viaje?!

El joven hombre apuesto de complexión delgada pero fornida, ojos azules, tez morena de tonalidad canela y lacio cabello castaño oscuro; cabeceo en negativa. Provocando que con ese gesto se borrara de un soplo la alegría de la adolescente de catorce años.

— No pequeña. Tengo entendido que antes de venir acá se desvió…

— ¿A dónde?

Se encogió de hombros. — No lo sé, seguramente asuntos de nobles, pero si está acompañado de la Señorita Kiyone y Sentarō todo estará bien.

Momo sonrió de tan sólo recordar a los leales mayordomos del peliblanco mayor.

— ¿Y hacia dónde te diriges? Escuche la noticia que fuisteis asignada a cuidar a Hitsugaya-sama ¿Es eso cierto?

Cabeceo en afirmación, ignorando olímpicamente la estupefacción plasmada del moreno. — Ya llevó un tiempo siendo su sirvienta y ahora me dirijo acompañar en las clases a Hitsugaya-kun con el Profesor Aizen.

La azabache hizo una reverencia, excusándose que iba retrasada por lo que cuando paso de largo para emprender la retirada… Hank la detuvo a tiempo (luego de salir de su aturdimiento, asimilando finalmente la noticia), llamándola.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Dijisteis Profesor Aizen, verdad? —Ella ladeo la cabeza a un lado confundida pero le contestó, asintiendo. — ¿Acaso no lo sabías…?

— ¿Eh?

 **.**

 **~ ((«».«»)) ~**

 **.**

El verano se acercaba lento pero seguro, el mes de Mayo pronto terminaría para darle rienda al mes de Junio que consigo traería una época más calurosa que empezaría a ser notada paulatinamente. Todo se mantenía en una inexplicable calma y parquedad…

O al menos eso era a la perspectiva de Hinamori.

Desde hace una semana atrás estuvo preocupada y con la esperanza de volver al Profesor Aizen que cada vez se ausentaba a las clases pautadas en el horario de Tōshirō. Pero ayer finalmente pudo aclarar sus dudas cuando se encontró con Rangiku quien había regresado de un breve viaje, recibiendo de está la desalentadora verdad del Profesor Aizen…

Significando que no lo volverá a ver porque ya cumplió su trabajo de darle clases a Tōshirō. Fue tanta su desilusión que no se atrevió a cuestionar e insistir sobre la supuesta oferta que le hizo Ukitake a Sōsuke Aizen de ser un tutor permanente para su sobrino ya que parecía que el modesto profesor y el preadolescente lograron formar una relación cordial lo cual era muy raro viniendo del menor.

— ¡Tch! ¿Ahora qué?

— ¿Huh? —Momo alzó su mirada para ver como su mini-Amo le miraba desde su lugar, sentado en su cama de tamaño matrimonial una vez que ingresaron al dormitorio del aristócrata. — ¿Qué, Hitsugaya-kun?

El peliblanco tuvo el impulso de corregirla por el modo incorrecto de llamarle pero se contuvo y en su lugar prefirió abordar el tema que le ha ido molestando, siendo el raro comportamiento que ha adoptado su maid que ha empezado a exasperarle al estar el doble de distraída, mirando a la nada con esa cara tonta de melancolía y suspirando a cada dos minutos.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

— ¿Eh? Nada… —Indicó, encaminándose como siempre a la habitación contigua que está en el interior del dormitorio. Siendo el monumental vestíbulo que contiene toda la ropa de alta costura del preadolescente y va en busca de una de sus pijamas para dormir.

— Has estado _irritantemente_ distraída. ¿Y bien? —Insistió cuando ella regreso con el juego de pijama guindando perfectamente doblado en sus brazos, situando las prendas a un lado de la cama en donde se encontraba él para después agacharse enfrente del peliblanco y comenzar con el ritual de desvestirlo para así luego vestirlo con sus ropas de dormir.

Aunque se mantenía cabizbaja, desatando sus zapatos de agujetas, sonrió afable. — No es nada, ense…

— ¿Planeas mentirme? —Ella alzó su rostro, expresando sorpresa en su mirada castaña que se cruzo con la turquesa que se mantenía inmutable.

Hinamori se encogió de hombros ante la penetrante mirada del preadolescente, a pesar de ser menor, Tōshirō tenía una presencia formidablemente imponente y sobre todo cuando quiere. La adolescente desvió su mirada del turquesa al no poderla sostener, los colores subieron a sus mejillas apenada de verse tan fácilmente descubierta y sin escapatoria por lo que se mordió su labio inferior contrariada…

— Sólo estoy… algo desanimada…

— ¿Por qué?

Momo le miró suplicante para que no le insistiera pero él no se conmovió, resignada explicó tal cual como se lo demandaba la apremiante mirada turquesa: — Es que recién me enteré que… el Profesor Aizen no volverá y pues… lo extrañare un poco, ya que es una persona muy agradable…

No había que mencionar que la doncella quería que la tierra se la tragara, ya que en su posición como sirvienta es absurdo deprimirse por algo tan trivial. Recibiendo de cualquiera que la oiga una reprimenda por sumergirse en mundanos pensamientos, en vez de estar más pendiente de su trabajo como debe ser.

Más no recibió sermones de Hitsugaya lo cual le intimidada, por lo que no se atrevía a alzar su mirada para comprobar en que animo estaba él. Así que en un intento de querer aligerar el ambiente, prosiguió hablando:

— Pero… está bien ¿No?, ya que concluyo con su trabajo de enseñarle a usted —Nada, ninguna respuesta. — Hehe, es tal cual como lo dijo Rangiku-san sobre su rápido aprendizaje. En verdad que es sorprendente Hitsugaya-kun… —Silencio. Tragó en seco ¡Por Dios! ¡Un grito! ¡Un gruñido! ¡Algo, lo que sea le bastaba! Era perturbadoramente extraño no recibir la arisca actitud del preadolescente.

— Aizen, en parte, no renuncio. Fue despedido.

— ¿Eh? —Por impulso, alzó su mirada para chocar con la penetrante mirada de él quien se mantenía implacablemente inmutable. — ¿Por q-qué…? —Milagrosamente logró sacar voz para preguntar ya que un nudo se formo en su garganta y un abrumador vacío en la boca del estomago.

— Ukitake iba a darle un puesto permanente a Aizen pero yo decline tal ofrecimiento… —Comenzó a explicar en un tono de voz escalofriantemente calmado, mientras que desataba el nudo de su corbata sin apartar su mirada de la castaña. — ¿Te preguntas por qué? Me enseño lo que quería, sus servicios ya no me eran necesarios…

— P-Pero… recuerdo que el Profesor Aizen tenía m-mucho que…

— Cierto —Le interrumpió. — Aizen no tiene tal fama por nada. Aun así, lo que no pudo enseñarme yo lo puedo aprender con otro tutor o bien, por mí mismo. Además, empezaba a ser una molestia…

Momo que seguía arrodillada enfrente de Tōshirō, quedando casi a la misma altura que él, reaccionó por la forma tan despectiva en que se expreso al hablar de su ex tutor: — ¡Basta! Tus razones, aunque no las entiendo, las respeto. ¡Pero no permitiré que te refieras así al Profesor Aizen, Hitsu…! ¡A-AH!

Súbitamente él la tomo del cabello, enredando entre sus dedos la corta melena azabache que llega por arriba de los hombros femeninos. — ¡Eres mí maid, Hinamori! Sólo mía por lo que no tienes derecho a ver a otro hombre que no sea yo ¡Recuérdalo! —Explotó iracundo. Y sin darle chance a ella a siquiera sospechar sus intenciones… la beso. Sus tiernos labios de un suave tono rosáceo fueron presionados por los labios masculinos.

Hinamori que tenía los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos quiso deshacer el contacto más no podía, él la tenía bien sujeta por lo que le quedo resignarse someterse a tal unión. Quedando su mente en blanco, la sangre comenzó acumularse en su rostro que no tardo en tornarse de un vivo rojo escarlata y sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza mientras que sentía su pulso acelerado junto con una indescriptible opresión en su pecho.

…tres segundos… seis segundos… quince segundos…

No sabía que tanto duro aquel beso y si bien no llegó ni siquiera a cumplirse un minuto, a ella le pareció eterno pudiendo resentirlo en sus dedos ya que sus manos que para ese instante estaban situadas sobre la cama a los lados del cuerpo de Hitsugaya; sujetaba con fuerza el edredón de la cama hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron pálidos.

—…Retírate… —Ordeno jadeante él, cuando elimino el beso a pocos centímetros de los labios femeninos que estaban entreabiertos exhalando suspiros ahogados. — Hoy puedo arreglármelas solo.

La maid ocultando su mirada bajo su flequillo no tuvo atisbos de cruzar sus ojos con los de él, obedeciendo sumisamente la orden. Saliendo del dormitorio, cerrando la puerta no sin antes vociferar un débil "Buenas Noches" y cuando cruzó la sala de estar de las habitaciones de Tōshirō, ya afuera avanzando unos cuantos pasos… sus piernas flaquearon y cayó al suelo.

Su rostro en el que tenía esculpido el genuino desconcierto, seguía ardiéndole, clara señal que su sonrojo no había menguado y hasta ahora se percata que aparte de que respirar le resultaba toda una proeza, su cuerpo involuntariamente se estremecía. Sintiéndolo de gelatina.

Alzó una de sus manos temblorosas hasta que con la punta de sus dedos rozó sus labios…

… _Mi primera vez… tú… lo tomasteis…_

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 4.  
**

* * *

¡Yaaaaaay! Hace tiempo que no hacía un capítulo de quince páginas. Espero que cortito y todo haya sido de su agrado. También quiero informales que _después_ del CAPÍTULO 5, vendrá lo que tanto han anhelado picarones… ¡EL TREN DE LO SUCULENTO! *w*. Así como también habrá un salto en la edad de nuestros personajes.

 **Les AGRADEZCO a TODOS lo que me dejaron un** _ **reviews**_ **anteriormente:**

 **Frany H.Q:** ADORO de corazón tus reviews, siempre me alegro de leerlos y los espero ansiosa cada vez que actualizo. Por cierto, sí vi la versión adulta de Hitsugaya y definitivamente la voy a usar x3. Pero lo que no entiendo es ¡¿POR QUÉ VOLVIO A SER UN ENANIN?! No me malinterpretes, AMO Hitsugaya en cualquier edad, pero su versión adulta me _eclipsó_ por completo.

 **HinaHitsugaya:** ¡NO TE AHOGUES…! Jejeje xD, me alegra que haya sido de tu agrado tal escena. Siempre me dejas flotando de absoluta felicidad cada vez que me dejas un reviews, me alegra que te tomes tu tiempo para darme tus opiniones. En verdad que no tienes ideas lo mucho que adoro leerte, espero seguir leyéndonos ;3.

 **lady-werempire:** es genial que te haya encantado la locura de mi idea, espero seguirnos leyendo hasta el final de esta historia de clases sociales.

 **PekeLunaNegra:** me alegra que haya sido de tu agrado mi fic, dándote un tiempito de leerlo. Espero que me sigas hasta el final de esta historia de "Amor de Poderes" xD.

 **De verdad, de verdad ¡MIL GRACIAS! Por anunciar su presencia ya sea por sus reviews o agregándome en sus favoritos e incluso en follows. Ya que yo** _ **sola**_ **soy otra fangirl del HitsuHina que escribe sus chifladuras pero con ustedes le dan vida a esta simple historia.**

Sin más que decir ya no les desgato la vista. ¡Bye-bye~!

… **Y discúlpenme por la tardanza -.-"…**

 **PD:** _No teman en expresar sus opiniones ;). Me agrada saber lo que piensan cuando leen mis locuras de esta preciosa pareja._


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Bienvenidos los que me agregaron en sus favoritos y follows!** Me alegra un MONTÓN saber que he capturado su atención y me esforzare por mantener sus expectativas.

 **En cuanto a quienes se animaron a dejar un** _reviews_ **en el anterior capítulo:**

 **Frany Franky Tsuki / &/ HinaHitsugaya**

 **Frany, Hina, ¡Les dedicó este capítulo! x3**. GRACIAS por sus bellas palabras porque, aunque les suene cursi (:P), sus comentarios me animan a seguir escribiendo esta historia a pesar de los bloqueos creativos y demás obstáculos que se me presentan. Espero que les guste.

* * *

 **NO HAY LEMON EN ÉSTE CAPÍTULO** _ **NRO. 5**_ **., explicaciones del porqué al final del –** _valga la redundancia_ **– capítulo ¬¬*.**

* * *

 **Eternamente Maid  
** _P_ _o_ _r: ChibiFjola._

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **CAPÍTULO 5**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

… _El primer beso que yo experimenté fue…_

En una de las habitaciones de la mansión Ukitake, una jovencita que no se le calculaba más de quince años, observaba embelesada desde un ventanal a la luna que ostentaba en lo alto del despejado cielo nocturno. Iluminando con su luz pálida los árboles del vasto terreno que yacía un poco desértico al haber perdido el característico verdor, siendo sustituido por un tono anaranjado al encontrarse en la temporada de otoño y volando en la atmósfera varias hojas caídas de los árboles.

… _Forzado…_

La joven de cabellera negra que le llega al ras de los hombros, rozándolos ligeramente; soltó un suspiro nostálgico antes de correr las cortinas, no permitiendo que se filtre la luz de la luna al dormitorio.

 _Y frío._

Se giro para enfrentar a la segunda presencia que se hallaba en ese lujoso dormitorio bien amueblado, siendo un joven de doce años que pronto en el mes de diciembre del presente año cumplirá los trece años de edad. Entrando por completo en la etapa de la adolescencia.

— ¿Necesita algo más…? —Cuestionó, desviando la mirada de esos ojos turquesas que les resultaba penetrantes.

— No —Contestó, abandonando su posición de estar sentado en la cama para tirarse hacia atrás y siendo recibida su caída por las almohadas más el mullido colchón cubierto por las costosísimas sábanas.

— Con permiso —Dijo haciendo una cortés reverencia que manifestaba su sumisión como simple subordinada. Poniendo prontamente pies en pólvora para retirarse del lugar…

— ¡Ejem!

Ella se detuvo en seco, encogiéndose de hombros al oír tal exclamación. Sonrojada, se mordió el labio inferior mientras que cerraba los ojos con fuerza, deseando internamente que haya sido su imaginación el escucharlo o sino que si le iba a pedir algo que fuera una cosa sencilla. Y aunque una solución viable era hacerse oídos sordos, saliendo de la alcoba como alma que lleva el diablo para zafarse de lo que sea que demande el ojiturquesa; desafortunadamente no podría. Porque ya hizo anteriormente uso de dicho recurso, ganándose a cambio un castigo que de todos ellos le quedo claro que mejor no era ignorar a Hitsugaya.

— ¿No olvidas algo, Hinamori?

Momo viró su rostro para ver de reojo al peliblanco que acostado boca arriba desde su lugar la observaba, fulgurando de sus ojos turquesas una chispa burlona. La ojicastaña intentando de disimular sus nervios y sus ganas de salir huyendo, se volteo completamente hacia donde estaba él. La adolescente trago en seco al saberse que no tenía escapatoria, así que sin dejar de estrujarse nerviosamente las manos se dispuso a aproximarse a la cama.

Lo mejor era acabar con _ese_ asunto, entre más rápido, mejor, y ella podría irse de allí.

Una vez en el extremo de la cama (sin dejar de ser observada por el preadolescente quien no perdía detalle alguno de sus movimientos ni gestos), tomo la falda de su vestido de doncella para alzarlo un poco para así levantar su pierna izquierda lo suficiente y montar su rodilla sobre la cama, seguido de la otra con el detalle que seguía medio erguida por lo que la punta de su pie derecho continuaba tocando el suelo. Quedando en una posición casi a gatas al apoyarse de sus manos y rodilla izquierda, se estiro todo lo que le permitía su estatura para así estar más cerca de su _Amo_ quien ni se inmuto al verla a un lado suyo. Debido a la cercanía, los ojos castaños de la maid nuevamente se cruzaron con los turquesas, por lo que los desvió avergonzada mientras que su leve sonrojo de tonalidad rosácea se torno a un chillón rojo escarlata.

Hinamori inhaló, cogiendo fuerzas para lo que vendría a continuación. Cerrando los ojos e inclinándose hacia Tōshirō, acortando la distancia de su rostro con el del peliblanco que seguía desde su posición expectante…

 _Hazlo y te vas._ , se decía repetitivamente ella como un bálsamo a sus nervios que estaban a flor de piel. Su cara le ardía, pudiendo competir fácilmente con un horno de lo caliente que estaba. Eso sin contar que su corazón latía frenéticamente, resonando contra sus tímpanos y con tal fuerza que creía que saldría despedido de su pecho. Además que un nudo en su garganta se había formado, costándole respirar o siquiera vociferar un vocablo. _Hazlo y te v-vas…_

Su mente quedó en blanco apenas que sintió la suave respiración de él chocar contra su rostro así como sus narices rozaban. Y si no fue suficiente emoción… en el instante que sus labios rozaron con los ajenos, respingo e iba a enderezarse para huir de allí. No obstante, el preadolescente como si fuera sospechado de sus intenciones, situó su mano detrás de la cabeza de ella, enredando entre sus dedos la corta melena azabache y la trajo consigo, reduciendo así los escasos centímetros que faltaban para que sus bocas se sellaran en un beso.

Momo abrió los ojos sorprendida para luego volverlos a cerrar ante el indescriptible contacto. Era una sensación extraña… ¿Esto es besar? ¿Se supone que así deba sentirse? Siempre lo había leído en los libros de fantasía y romance, describiendo dichas escenas e incluso en documentales donde en otros países, en sus culturas, el beso tenía más de una interpretación no dejando tal gesto para fines solamente románticos sino también podía ser un mero saludo.

Sin advertencia, Tōshirō deshizo el beso a escasos centímetros de la boca de Momo quien no se pudo contener de soltar un suspiro ahogado ya que él volvió a depositar cortos besos húmedos que ella comenzó a corresponder por igual, embriagada por esas sensaciones que la invadían. Olvidando todo su entorno.

— Pe…sas… —

— ¿Mm? —Hinamori entreabrió sus ojos, revelando que su mirada castaña que se asemeja al color del chocolate se habían tornado de un color caramelo.

— Pesas —Repitió escuetamente Hitsugaya sin dejar de besarla ¿O era al revés?

Entonces la azabache abrió sus ojos por completo al comprender, asimilando mejor la situación. En algún momento sus manos que se apoyaban a un costado del cuerpo de su Mini-Amo, se movieron hasta situarse a los costados de la cabeza de él y sus brazos se flexionaron por lo que su pecho se aplastaba sobre el del peliblanco. Y por clara obviedad, Momo era mucho más grande en estatura y peso que el joven noble que yacía con medio cuerpo debajo de la doncella.

Avergonzada hasta la medula, la adolescente se apartó de un salto y a la vez incorporándose de la cama para encaminarse vehemente hacia la salida ¡Debía salir de ahí YA! Y de un portazo se retiró sin decir el acostumbrado "Buenas noches" que, por esta vez, él se lo dejaría pasar. El peliblanco ya solo, apago las luces de las dos lámparas que reposan respectivamente en las mesitas de noches que están a los lados de su cama para después acomodarse en la comodidad de su cama disponiéndose a dormir con el detalle… que en sus labios se dibujaba una media sonrisa que expresaba cierta ¿…Malicia? ¿Diversión?

 **.**

 **~ ((«».«»)) ~**

 **.**

El sonido del tictac del reloj del salón alteraba los nervios de la maid quien en su vago intento quería sumergirse en el trabajo… pero eso resultaba _demasiado_ difícil con la presencia que tenía a sus espaldas que para su inquietud personal le dirigía una mirada escáner de setenta y ocho grados. ¿Por qué la miraba tanto? ¿Estaba haciendo algo mal? ¿Tendría algo raro? O aún peor ¿Se planeaba un _castigo_ contra ella?

Últimamente los presuntos "castigos" habían adquirido una transformación de lo más bizarra pero que igualmente conseguía el efecto deseado porque perturbaban su paz mental.

— Hinamori.

La aludida se sobresalto, erizándosele la piel de tan sólo saber el dueño de aquella voz fría que no expresaba sentimiento alguno. Sólo indiferencia, siempre en un timbre neutral y áspero.

Se giró un poco, encogida de hombros y aparentemente asustada del susodicho que yacía sentado en un sillón individual de estilo victoriano que conformaba el juego de sillones situados en el centro del salón junto con un par de mesas.

— ¿…S-Sí?

— Deja eso.

Dejo de encogerse de hombros, ladeando la cabeza a un lado y mirándole confundida. — Pero es…

— ¿Me llevas la contraria? —Cuestionó dándole una furtiva mirada, provocando que a ella se le subiera la sangre a sus mejillas y negara efusivamente con la cabeza. — Bien —Y una disimulada sonrisa socarrona se dibujo en los labios del menor, un gesto que la mayor no advirtió al sumergirse en el alivio, dejando escapar un suspiro y sus hombros que cayeron en relajación. Ya que sabía que si él percibía de ella alguna conducta inadecuada, entonces le aplicaría un "correctivo" del cual ya sabe que implica dichos castigos.

—…Etto… uhmn… —Sin embargo, la curiosidad predominaba en Momo por lo que le fue imposible querer saber y un tanto nerviosa se aseguro en formular MUY BIEN su pregunta para no ser castigada. — ¿Puedo saber… por qué no quiere que continúe mi labor anteriormente asignada?

Los ojos turquesas se apartaron del libro que poseía en el regazo, abandonando la lectura para centrarla en la figura de la doncella que empezó a sentirse empequeñecida con esa penetrante mirada, escudriñándola en silencio sin vacilar ni por un instante ¡Dios, ni siquiera pestañaba!

— Haces mucho ruido —Contesto llanamente, retomando su lectura con esa impecable indiferencia.

Momo parpadeo varias veces, plasmándose la incredulidad al oír esas palabras ¡¿Cómo podía hacer ruido?! Si tan sólo colocaba los libros en orden alfabético en el respectivo piso del gran estante. Conteniendo la colección literaria personal del preadolescente allí presente. Sabía que su Mini-Amo podía ser estricto pero ahora paso a ser quisquilloso.

— Además, tengo una mejor _tarea_ que asignarte.

— ¿Eh? ¿Cuál?

— ¿Ves ese cofre de allá? —Señaló una pequeña caja de madera con elaborados entallados que reposaban sobre una mesa en el rincón. Y sin esperar respuesta de la ojicastaña, le ordenó: — Tráelo —Obedientemente la pelinegra acató la orden, sin entender sus razones. En anteriores ocasiones le fuera dado las órdenes sin mucho preámbulo.

En el tiempo que Hinamori conoce a Hitsugaya ha comprendido que él era algo caprichoso, malcriado, huraño y tosco. Pero también es justo e inteligente que a pesar de todo seguía siendo estricto consigo mismo, no gustándole hacer las cosas a la ligera. Eso hacía que ella sintiera respeto por él porque a su temprana edad demostraba ser muy serio y maduro, pero a la vez… le gustaría que el joven noble se relajara un poco ya que no veía sano que viva tal grado de estrés y abarque tanta responsabilidad.

Porque… quizás sea un poco distraída e ingenua pero podía apreciar claramente que Tōshirō se esforzaba para ser visto como un adulto. Eso no significa que por ser un nacido de alta cuña le importe lo que piense los demás sino que no quería ser subestimado por su sola apariencia que resultaba ser extravagante con sus grandes ojos de un vivo color turquesa, cabello naturalmente blanco siendo un rasgo hereditario por parte de su madre y un tono de piel que posee un suave bronceado, resaltando aún más el color de su mirada y rebelde cabellera.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

Momo salió de sus reflexiones para ver que el preadolescente desde su lugar la miraba con una ceja arqueada en interrogativa. Ella tan sólo se excuso con un "Nada" e intento desinflar sus mejillas que poseían un ligero rubor, así como también desfruncir su ceño. Lo admitía, estaba avergonzada.

…Porque hasta ahora había comprendido…

Que durante todo éste tiempo que ha transcurrido al lado de Hitsugaya, hizo que se diera cuenta que él es especial.

 _Pero… ¿En qué sentido?_ , se cuestionó caminando a paso calmado hacia él, teniendo un semblante abstraído y borrándose todo rastro de su reciente vergüenza. _En este sitio, en este momento…_ , de acuerdo a las indicaciones del peliblanco se agacho a un lado de él que estaba sentado en su asiento. _¿A dónde me llevan estos pensamientos?_

— Ábrelo.

Siguiendo su orden, provocó que en ella se plasmara una genuina sorpresa infantil en su fisonomía de muñeca, vislumbrándose en sus ojos castaños un destello hasta el punto que parecía materializarse estrellitas en su mirada.

— ¡Wooow! ¡Son chocolates!

— ¿Qué comes, que adivinas? —Cuestionó con inofensiva ironía, virando su rostro hacia su lado izquierdo donde estaba su maid y apoyando el codo en el reposabrazos del sillón para consiguientemente apoyar elegantemente su mentón sobre el dorso de su mano. — Quiero que me sirvas.

— ¡S-Sí! Ya traigo…—Hizo el ademán de levantarse e ignorar el delicioso olor a chocolate que emanaba los bombones decorados en distintos y elaborados diseños. Si bien ella amaba los melocotones, adoraba también el chocolate por su textura y ese dulzor único.

— Es innecesario —La adolescente se detuvo en seco y alzo su rostro para verlo extrañada. — Tú misma serás suficiente —Momo parpadeo con esos grandes y expresivos ojos castaños. — Evita darme los que están rellenos de fresa o contengan coco.

Ladeo la cabeza a un lado, arqueando las cejas hacia abajo. Expresando confusión. — Pero… ¿Cómo quiere…? —No pudo vociferar más vocablos cuando observo que él cerraba sus ojos y abría la boca en clara espera…

 _¡¿QUIERE QUE LO ALIMENTE?!_ , pensó aturdida e inexplicablemente Hinamori sintió la boca seca al mismo tiempo que un doloroso nudo se formaba en su garganta, sintiéndolo como una opresión que se extendía a su pecho. En consecuencia, provocaba que le costara respirar. Sin agregar que su sangre se disparo de golpe a su cara, sintiéndolo arder a tal grado que le resultaba abrumador.

— ¿Qué esperas? —Insistió, entreabriendo sus ojos y dejando apreciar esa intensa mirada turquesa.

Al verse ella reflejada en dichas gemas, no pudo sostenerle la mirada por lo que descendió su vista hacia el cofre y tomo entre sus dedos; el primer bombón que tenía una forma ovalada, adornada con una pieza de chocolate blanco en forma de una hoja. Tragó en seco al saber lo que sucedería a continuación…

Llevo su mano temblorosa hacia la boca del peliblanco que mantenía sus ojos entrecerrados, no perdiendo detalle de las acciones de la doncella que parecía darle un ataque de hiperventilación.

— ¡A-Ah! —Exclamó ella cerrando un ojo cuando sintió que el bombón que sostenía entre sus dedos, índice y pulgar, le fue arrebatado por la boca ajena. Apreciando la calidez de su aliento, el roce de sus labios junto con el filo de su perfecta dentadura y, dejando a cambio como prueba de su acto, un débil rastro húmedo de saliva… que más que desagradarle le altero los nervios.

— Otro.

Momo le miró suplicante ¡No podía hablar enserio! No obstante, Tōshirō no se conmovió manteniéndose inmutable.

— Y qué esta vez sea de caramelo.

La pelinegra lloró internamente al ver que nuevamente no tenía escapatoria a las exigencias del menor. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Qué ganaba de fastidiarla con tales caprichos…?

— ¡AUCH! —Chilló ella, casi sin resentir, el mordisco que le propino el preadolescente cuando le extendió a la boca el tercer bombón para que lo deguste. Bombón que se resbalo de sus dedos, cayendo al suelo. — ¡Shirō-chan…! —Guardo silencio cuando sintió como se afianzaba la presión de la mordedura en su muñeca, pero sin generarle dolor… sólo… sólo una sensación de lo más extraña ¿Por qué su corazón latía frenético?

— ¡Es _Amo_ Hitsugaya! —Rezongó al finalmente liberarla por lo que Momo alejo su mano donde recibió el mordisco, llevándola a la altura del pecho mientras que tartamudeaba un "¿Por qué?". — ¿Y por qué más? Estabas en la luna. Te hablaba y nada que reaccionabas.

— A-Aún así… ¡Había otras formas de llamar mi atención!

— ¿Qué más da? —Contestó en un bufido, indiferente a sus pucheros. — Sabes lo que significa ¿No, Hinamori? —La aludida involuntariamente se estremeció de los pies a la cabeza, clonándose su rostro a una roja manzana y sus labios se fruncían en contrariedad.

La maid descendió la mirada con el propósito de ocultarla bajo su flequillo más no su sonrojo y de cómo se mordía contrariada el labio inferior. Sabiendo que recibía bajo su figura la penetrante mirada turquesa esperando su respuesta; tímidamente cabeceo en afirmación.

— Entonces ya sabes que hacer.

Y a continuación la pelinegra se levanto del suelo, dejando de hincar sus rodillas para aproximarse a la mesa del centro donde dejo el cofre que contenía los chocolates. Suspiro antes de girarse para dar con su Mini-Amo-opresor que sentado cómodamente en su sillón victoriano; aguardaba que sus exigencias sean cumplidas por ella.

Momo trago grueso, apenas y podía pensar con los nervios invadiendo su mente. Posteriormente apoyó sus manos en el regazo del peliblanco que ni se inmuto, estando más entretenido en verla fijamente a los ojos ¡¿Por qué lo hacía?! ¡No ve que eso le hace más difícil recibir su _merecido_ "castigo"!

— Estás muy alterada…

 _¡Pero no lo digas!_ , gritó internamente ella ¡Ya sabía que estaba liada! Tan poco tiene porque restregárselo en la cara el muy descarado que le dedica esa media sonrisa sardónica. Y con el mismo impulso del enojo, la doncella se inclino para estampar sus labios con los del peliblanco que ni se inmuto… tan solo cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el contacto. Por el lado de la doncella, prontamente sus hombros fueron gradualmente descendiendo en manifestación de relajación.

 _¿Huh?_ , Momo por unos segundos entreabrió sus ojos en medio del beso al percibir algo distinto durante el contacto e instintivamente se dejo llevar…

Mientras que Hitsugaya abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al sentir la usurpación en su boca por la lengua de su maid ¡¿Qué demonios?!, él se removió y quiso retroceder pero el respaldar del sillón no se lo permitía, viéndose obligado a renunciar contra la voluntad de Hinamori que estaba sumergida en degustar la boca del peliblanco que yacía tenso en su lugar con los hombros encogidos y sus manos se aferraban fuertemente a los reposabrazos del sofá.

Para ambos era algo nuevo éste modo de besarse, pero solamente quien estaba en sus cinco sentidos para considerarlo era él quien no se espero tal intensidad del beso. La lengua de Momo se enredaba con la suya, mezclándose entre sus alientos el sabor del chocolate con la dulzura propia de la doncella. Y si bien, la sensación era de lo más extraña ya que la realidad seguía siendo que están intercambiando saliva… no resultaba en lo absoluto desagradable.

Más bien era desconcertarte, nuevo y excitante.

— ¡Ha…! —Exclamó en un suspiro ahogado la pelinegra cuando deshizo el beso al exigírselo sus pulmones. Reparando por primera vez en lo que hizo y… en qué estado dejo a Tōshirō. — L-Lo s-siento… Hitsugaya-kun… —Decía entrecortada al todavía no recuperar el aliento ¿Cómo un beso podía dejarle en tal estado? ¡Era incompresible!

Ese beso… le había dejado los labios sensibles, calientes y con un desconcertante cosquilleo de lo más placentero.

— ¿P-Por qué…? —Cuestionó él en igual o peor condición que ella. Su blanco cabello y ojos resaltaban más de lo habitual con la rojez de su rostro que se extendía hasta sus orejas.

—…Sentí el sabor del chocolate y… me puse a sacar la lengua sin darme cuenta —Contestó honestamente sin reparar que su actitud tan… simple, ingenua y natural, encrespo al peliblanco. ¿Es enserio? De todas las razones para besar… con tal intensidad ¿Y fue esa?

— ¡IDIOTA!

Hinamori cerró un ojo ante el potente grito recibido, dejando de apoyar sus manos en las piernas del menor para enderezarse y mirarlo desde su altura con una mano empuñada situada sobre su pecho. Sintiendo a través de la tela como retumbaban los latidos desenfrenados de su corazón.

— Lo siento Hitsugaya-kun, yo no lo volve…

— No —Interrumpió y al recibir la confundida mirada castaña, él rojo como una manzana se cubrió su boca con el dorso de su mano mientras que evadía verla a la cara para confesar: — No… lo odié.

Ahora era el turno de Momo de sonrojarse y la mano que tenía a la altura de su pecho, sostuvo entre sus dedos la tela oscura de su uniforme al sentir esta vez un latido dulce. Quizás menos frenético y desenfocado pero… en su lugar se anidaba una inexplicable calidez al admirar ese lado tan vulnerable de Tōshirō.

— Otro.

— ¿Eh?

Ella salió de su letargo ante la repentina palabra.

— Hazlo de nuevo.

La penetrante mirada turquesa más el brillo que fulguraba intensamente en ellos, prontamente le hicieron comprender a la adolescente la _gravedad_ de la orden del menor. No pudiendo evitar de exclamar azorada:

— ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!

 **.**

 _ **En un día cualquiera de otoño…  
Mi corazón herido, el que debería estar vacío de todo ese amor que tenía.  
Ahora, es como si estuviera sumergido en un aire primaveral…**_

 _ **Cómo sea.  
Ese día también fue en el que Hitsugaya-kun, se vio obligado a crecer.**_

 **.**

— ¡N-No…! ¡No puedo más!

Había gritado ella quien arrodillada, se dejo caer de sentón al suelo a los pies de su amo y apoyando tanto sus brazos como cabeza sobre el regazo del joven noble que ni se inmuto en el estado de ofuscamiento en el que se encontraba la adolescente, estando más entretenido en relamerse los labios con un semblante pensativo.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡Me voy a morir…!

— No seas idiota. ¿Quién va a morir con un beso?

Hinamori destapo su rostro que hace unos momentos yacía oculto entre sus brazos. Revelando que su cara lo tenía todo colorado, casi igualándose con la rojez de sus labios que naturalmente son de un suave color rosáceo. Pero más que ese detalle… también se apreciaba su ceño fruncido junto con sus mejillas que estaban infladas en clara manifestación de enojo y vergüenza por la falta de consideración de su Mini-Amo-opresor.

Obviamente el preadolescente ni se conmovió con el enfurruñamiento de su maid, al contrario, se divertía fastidiándola. Ya había perdido la noción del tiempo con la sesión de besos en la que implico – _inexcusablemente_ – a Momo. Y aunque al principio a él lo tomo por sorpresa, derrumbando todas sus defensas… prontamente con algo de práctica pudo controlar mejor sus emociones…

Muy diferente de Hinamori que poco le faltaba de un infarto.

— ¡Eres cruel! —Protestó infantilmente.

— Esa es una grave acusación —Objeto sin haber resentido en verdad las palabras de la ojicastaña. No obstante, no podía evitar ver una oportunidad para fastidiarla y él salirse con la suya con sus caprichos. — Más vale que te justifiques o de lo contrario habrá castigo.

La pelinegra boqueo como un pez fuera del agua al verse entre la espada y en la pared ¡Él era tan injusto! Han estado besándose de esa manera tan intensa por… ¿Dos horas? ¿Tres? ¡Ya no sabía pero piedad! Su cuerpo ya no lo aguantaba más… el cual, por cierto, se estremecía igual que una frágil copa de cristal en una estación de trenes. Además sus pulmones apenas y trabajaban para retener el oxígeno necesario, su cara ya le dolía de tenerla tan roja, su pecho no se quedaba atrás ¡Le dolía un infierno! Con su corazón retumbando como loco ¡Y ni hablar de su boca! La sentía tan sensible que si Hitsugaya le soplaba, de seguro lo resentiría y la invadiría ese indescriptible cosquilleo tan placentero que eventualmente se ha vuelto en una descarga eléctrica que recorre toda su columna, sacudiéndola como una hoja de papel y hacerla una maquina de suspiros ¡Porque no deja de suspirar!

— ¿Y bien?

Hinamori alzó su rostro para verlo ceñuda, si sus piernas no las tuviera de gelatina, huiría de allí como un correcaminos. Ella suspiro, involuntariamente resignada que nuevamente estaba a la merced de ese Mini-Amo. Así que todavía apoyando sus brazos en el regazo de él, sentada a sus pies, se dispuso hablar… o al menos eso intento:

—…Es q-que… —¡Rayos! Su voz le salía tan débil. — Si yo lo hago de n-nuevo… —Descendió su mirada ¡No podía verlo a la cara! ¡Era tan vergonzoso!— Creo que… q-que…

— Continúa.

— ¡Hitsugaya-kuuuuuun! —Chilló infantilmente, pidiendo clemencia ¡Y NADA! ¡Qué Amo tan tirano le ha tocado!

En cuanto al peliblanco que tenía una sonrisa de medio lado un tanto soberbia que ni a la tres se le borraría; desde su posición la observaba, apoyando elegantemente el peso de su cabeza sobre el dorso de su mano que consiguientemente apoyaba el codo sobre el reposabrazos.

Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces en un intento de vociferar las siguientes palabras pero su voz no salía. En verdad que le resultaba toda una proeza hablar a la maid y eso… le era condenadamente entretenido a él.

— Que… m-mi… —Distraídamente alzó una mano hacia su rostro hasta que con la punta de sus dedos, rozar sus enrojecidos e hinchados labios. Sacándole el roce un extraño suspiro que incomodo a Hitsugaya que le puso la piel de gallina. —… Mi Corazón va a… e-explotar… ¡Haaaa! ¡Lo digmhnfgs…!

— ¡HEY!

Sin advertencia Momo dejó caer su cabeza en el regazo del peliblanco, ocultando así su rostro avergonzado entre sus brazos y las piernas de él.

— ¡Tomho Zhirō-changf!

Él frunció los labios al oír la voz distorsionada de su maid, siendo comprensible al tener la cara oculta por lo que era difícil comprenderla. Sin embargo, no era idiota y sabía que le estaba insultando, quizás no de una forma escandalosa pero a fin de cuentas lo hacía. Suspiro resignado y sin poder contenerse…

Llevó una mano hasta depositarla en la cabeza de la ojicastaña, sintiendo como está se sobresalto ante el repentino contacto y prontamente se relajo al sentir como aquella mano se enredaba entre la corta melena azabache, brindándole gentiles acaricias.

— Cederé por esta vez —Hinamori alzó su rostro con cuidado, provocando que las acaricias al cabello se detuvieran pero el peso de aquella mano no abandonara su cabeza. Él casi instantáneamente se ruborizo al ver la dulce sonrisa que se dibujo en esos labios que hace un rato atrás degusto con tanta avidez.

Por lo que incomodo ejerció un poco de presión, haciendo que ella vuelva a reposar su cabeza en su regazo. Momo no se quejo, al contrario, se relajo… envuelta en esa inesperada calidez que emanaba de él. Volviendo a materializarse ese latido dulce en su pecho…

— Tonta… —Dijo por lo bajo, retomando en acariciar esa sedosa cabellera oscura. — ¿Huh? —Imprevistamente escuchó un ronroneo, extrañado descendió su mirada y detallo para su sorpresa que la estúpida se quedo dormida ¡¿Tan rápido?!

 _¡Bah! ¿De qué me sorprendo?_ , apoyo la cabeza en el respaldar y se relajo, cerrando los ojos. Después de todo no podrá moverse mientras que la tenga a ella durmiendo en su regazo. Por esta vez la dejaría descansar, suficiente emociones han tenido los dos por hoy…, _Después no digas que no soy un Amo misericordioso_., Prontamente el joven noble se sumergió sin darse cuenta en un profundo ensueño hasta que…

— ¡Ca…! —

 _¿Huh?_ , las finas cejas blancas se fruncieron al oír un ligero ruido, un tanto lejano que prontamente se hacía más audible hasta tornarse molesto. _¿Alguien grita?_

— ¡Tan…! —

 _Rayos ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?_ , se removió en su asiento, sintiendo las piernas algo entumecidas al sentir un peso ajeno que más que incomodarle, le resultaba reconfortante. Entonces recordó que se trataba de su Maid que se había quedado profundamente dormida.

— ¡CAPITÁN! —

Abrió abruptamente los ojos ante el potente llamado acompañado de las puertas abriéndose ensordecedoramente, provocando un sobresalto de parte de él y que la doncella durmiente que descansaba sobre su regazo despertara soñolienta.

— ¡MATSUMOTO! —Rezongó en un gruñido. — ¡¿Qué son esas formas de entrar?!

Rangiku que tenía un semblante serio al entrar a la habitación; se le borró de un soplo al admirar el inusual escenario, observando con infantil curiosidad a Momo soñolienta que se entallaba un ojo… pareciendo mostrar todos los indicios que ¿…Durmió sobre el regazo de su primo?

— ¿Qué están haciendo?

— Eso no es relevante —Le restó importancia el ojiturquesa por el hecho de que su prima no indagara y peligrosamente descubriera su entretenimiento personal que involucra a cierta Maid. — Sino del ¿Por qué irrumpes a mis habitaciones?

La pregunta causo un efecto en la rubia porque su semblante curioso se torno amargo y serio. En consecuencia, el preadolescente tuvo un mal presentimiento mientras que Momo ya menos soñolienta, le pareció anormal ver en la voluptuosa noble una expresión tan contradictoria a la actitud despreocupada y jovial que suele mostrar.

— ¿Qué tan malo es, Rangiku?

La aludida se mostró cabizbaja al oír su nombre pronunciado por su primo. Eran contables las veces que ambos se llamaban por sus nombres de pilas, mayormente cuando una circunstancia resultaba especial y efusiva. Desafortunadamente, también solían usarlo cuando una situación seriamente lo ameritaba…

— Muy malo. Ukitake, él a…

Momo abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y horrible opresión al escuchar las siguientes palabras de la ojiazul. Rápidamente viró su rostro hacía el peliblando, en busca de hallar un atisbo que le demostrara que la revelación de Matsumoto no era tan grave.

No obstante, ver la lúgubre sombra que vislumbraba en las gemas turquesas, ahora opacas, de Tōshirō… le manifestaban cruelmente la triste realidad. En consecuencia, lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos chocolates… expresando así el gran dolor que emergía violentamente en su pecho.

 _Acaso todos los que me importan y quiero, ¿Tienen que irse?_

 **.**

 **~ ((«».«»)) ~**

 **.**

Una joven de dieciséis años vestía elegantemente un vestido azul celeste corto que le llegaba por arriba de las rodillas, la caída de la falda era acampanada y como adorno tenía tres rosas de color azul celeste a un costado a la altura de la cadera. En la parte superior el vestido era ceñido al cuerpo, resaltando sus curvas agraciadas y su busto modestamente proporcionado. El vestido era sin mangas y el escote es en forma de corazón.

Finalmente como últimos complementos del vestuario; las zapatillas eran cerradas de tacón ligeramente alto y de color marfil que contrastaba con el azul índigo del estampado floreado que poseía los mismos zapatos. En cuanto accesorios, usaba unos guantes cortos por arriba de las muñecas donde por encima de los guantes oscuros tenía un collar de perlas blancas. Mientras que su cabello negro lo tenía recogido en un medio moño por lo que el resto de su melena caía tal cual una cascada de rizos en forma de bucles perfectamente peinados. Llegándole su cabellera por arriba de la cintura, teniendo como único adorno un par de rosas blancas enganchadas encantadoramente en el moño ubicado detrás de la cabeza. Además de unas pequeñas flores azules que iban a tono con el vestido y resaltaban la blancura de las rosas blancas.

— ¿Huh? —Su atención se desvió en el gran televisor que reposaba sobre el mueble de madera, tomo el control remoto que reposaba sobre la mesa central entre el juego de sillones y le subió el volumen para oír lo que televisaba en esos instantes. Siendo el canal de noticias.

— _Como siempre, una vez que estamos finalizando la primavera. Empieza lo que todos conocemos como "La Estación" ¿No es así, Kensei?_ —.

Expresó efusiva una joven mujer que no se le calculaba en apariencia más de veintitrés años, tenía el cabello de un vivo tinte verde y corto por arriba de los hombros. Usaba un vestido ceñido de color blanco que no se podía apreciar en su totalidad al enfocarla la cámara del pecho para arriba. Al lado de la vivaz mujer, la acompañaba un hombre fornido con una careta severa que estaba lejos de ser "Señor Simpatía". También tenía un tinte de cabello llamativo al ser un blanco platino.

— _Por favor Mashiro, déjate de decir lo obvio y ve al grano_ —.

La peliverde no se mostro intimidada con la actitud arisca e indiferente del hombre, al contrario, risueña continuo hablando. Era un dúo disparejo al ser tan opuestos pero de alguna manera, lograban congeniar y bastaba con ver que era uno de los programas más populares…

— _¡Muy bien! Cómo ya lo saben, anualmente, siempre en "La Estación" se organizan los eventos más ostentosos en la sociedad donde aristócratas de todo el mundo se reúnen. Este año pues no será la excepción, está noche se hará el evento dónde irán muchos representantes magnates. Principalmente financieros de Seireitei… —._

— _Blablabla… De entre ellos, tengo entendido que irá… Blablabla, no me interesa… —_ Decía desinteresado y aburrido el reportero que responde por el nombre Kensei Muguruma, revisando su pequeño lote de hojas que reposaba sobre su lado del escritorio. —… _Ajá. Irá la familia Shihōin…_

— _Uuuy, que de esos ya le tenemos preparado una comidilla…_ —

— _Los Iduru ¿Ahora el primogénito es el cabecilla, no?_ —Cuestionó Kensei en medio de su "análisis", recibiendo una afirmación de Mashiro Kuna. — _¡Ah! Y la sensación del momento "El niño prodigio"…_ —Pareció pensativo, frunciendo el ceño para luego voltearse hacia su compañera. — _Aguarda. ¿No qué el mocoso hace dos años atrás, ascendió como el representante de los negocios de Ukitake?_ —Ante la afirmación efusiva de la peliverde, Kensei tiró hacía atrás un par de hojas que conformaba de su lote. — _¿Y entonces? ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?_ —

— _¡Eeeeeh, Kensei! ¿No me digas que no lo sabes?_ —El peliplateado gruño al no recibir su demandada respuesta, pero Kuna parecía que nadie rompería su burbuja refrescante de paz y amor. — _Hitsugaya Tōshirō ha capturado la atención de los medios, especialmente de las industrias porque todo lo que toca ¡Lo vuelve oro! Por lo que al tomar el lugar de su Tío,_ _Ukitake Jūshirō, ha incrementado las finanzas del negocio familiar hasta el tope ¡Y en tiempo record! —_

— _Diablos. Así cualquiera quiere un sobrino ¿Y qué es de la vida del "noble convaleciente"? ¿Se júbilo o qué? —_ Preguntó él, aparentemente interesado… o lo que le permitía su careta de pocos amigos.

— _¡Oh! Sí lo que te preguntas si sigue vivo_ —Hizo una pausa dramática que dio fin con el carraspeo exasperado de Kensei. — _¡Pues sí! Está vivo y coladito. Buena noticia para las Ladys ¿No? —_

— _¿Y entonces? ¿Está de vago? Porque no ha mostrado señales de vida en el exterior, y el sobrino mientras le está haciendo la fortuna del siglo. Que por cierto ¿El crío qué edad tiene? ¿Diez años? —_

— _Catorce años, Kensei. Nuestro niño prodigio le ha hecho honor a su apodo y desafortunadamente el Señor Ukitake por su salud ya no puede manejar activamente el negocio. No obstante, eso no significa que se júbilo, se ha sabido que el codiciado convaleciente suele a veces visitar las empresas y brindar el apoyo en lo que le permita su condición…—_

— _O sea, nada. Pero si está en manos del mocoso, entendería que pueda respirar tranquilo —_

— Apaga esa basura, Hinamori. —

La aludida se sobresalto al oír la voz templada resonar por el salón donde hasta hace unos segundos, se creyó sola. Apagó el televisor y se volteo dónde provino la orden, hallando al quien ha servido en los últimos años…

Por supuesto, de aquel pequeño niño, ya no queda mucho. Había crecido unos cuantos centímetros pero todavía ella seguía siendo más alta que él, llegándole el peliblanco – _por ahora_ – a la altura del mentón. También sus hombros han empezado a ensancharse y sus agraciados rasgos faciales se han endurecido más, reafirmando ese aspecto varonil y madurez prematura característico en él. Otro detalle relevante de su aspecto… sería su cabello blanco que desde hace dos años, cambio su look al peinárselo hacía atrás, teniéndolo como siempre en punta y dejando escapar un pequeño fleco blanco que se sitúa al lado izquierdo de su rostro. Brindando éste nuevo estilo, el apreciar más su cara y sobretodo esas gemas turquesas que tiene por ojos.

— ¡Ah, permíteme…! —Dijo, acercándose a él para acomodarle la corbata. Ignorante que Tōshirō la observaba fijamente desde hacía rato… — ¡Listo~! —Canturreo infantilmente, admirando satisfecha el nudo de la corbata. — ¡…A-Ah!

Repentinamente, sin advertencia, Momo sintió como fue jalada hacia abajo por la muñeca y como otra mano se situaba detrás de su cabeza. Hundiendo los dedos en sus rizos azabaches. — ¿Eh? —Para cuando se dio cuenta, sus ojos se cruzaron con los turquesas y su boca prontamente fue demandada por los ajenos.

Hinamori se dejo llevar por el contacto, profundizándose el beso a solicitud de él que siempre la besaba con avidez y ella… ella sucumbía aquellas sensaciones que todavía no lograba definir ni aún después de dos años que su relación de "Amo y Sirviente" se ha desenvuelto con besos y…

— ¿Uh? —Aún un poco aturdida por el beso, sintió como el ojiturquesa dejo de besarla para ocultar su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello. — ¿Hitsu…? ¡Mhn! —Se removió inquieta al sentir en su piel de porcelana como el peliblanco le propinaba un lametón. — O-Oye… —Intento liberarse pero Tōshirō no tenía intención de dejarla ir, por lo que la mano que sostenía fuertemente su muñeca se movió a la pequeña cintura femenina. Atrayéndola más a su persona, provocando que el modesto busto se aplastara en el torso masculino, pudiéndolo sentir él a la perfección a pesar de que la ropa se interponía entre ellos…

Besos húmedos y lametones atacaban el cuello de la doncella que situó sus temblorosas manos en los hombros del joven noble, respirando entrecortadamente y vociferando ahogados suspiros. No obstante, cuando sintió el filo de la dentadura de él sobre su piel y como empezaba a succionar con la boca… No pudo soportarlo:

— ¡NO! —Lo empujó, apartándose y cubriéndose con su mano enguantada el lado izquierdo de su cuello mientras que azorada observaba como el joven noble se relamía los labios, indiferente al rechazo de su Maid. — Y-Ya te he dicho q-que dejes de hacer eso… —Protestó, desviando avergonzada su mirada de esos penetrantes ojos turquesas los cuales resplandecieron con una chispa de astucia.

— ¿Hacer _qué_?

— ¡T-Tú sabes a…! —Por reflejo alzó su rostro para cruzar sus miradas pero al notar que él solamente la estaba incitando, cayendo en su trampa, guardo silencio… claramente enojada sin abandonar sus mejillas la rojez de su vergüenza e incomodidad. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ganaba de molestarla? ¿Divertirse? ¡Eso era cruel!

 _Pero sobretodo…_ , la mano que sujetaba su cuello, afianzo el agarre inconscientemente. _¿Me pregunto por qué me es irresistible besarlo? ¿No se supone que está mal? Y aún así yo…_

— S-Sólo no lo hagas, porque… p-porque…

… _Cedo a estos deshonestos sentimientos._

— ¿Te dejo marcas? —Su sonrisa de medio lado se acentuó ladinamente al recibir la apremiante mirada chocolate. — Pero Hinamori… ¿Esa no es la idea?

La aludida le recorrió un escalofrío de los pies a la cabeza, indignada se volteo dispuesta a irse al oír esa cínica confesión. Ya entendía. Sólo era su mera propiedad. Así que…

 _¿Por qué me molesto?  
Después de todo he sido vendida para ese propósito ¿No?  
Soy una esclava que será usada al antojo del quien sea su dueño._

— Suéltame —

 _Ese tipo de cosas,  
…Sin tener que hablar de ellas…  
Ya las sabía._

Tōshirō no hizo el ademan de soltarla, teniéndola abrazada por detrás, reteniéndola de irse mientras que apoyaba su frente sobre el hombro de ella.

— ¿Qué voy hacer contigo…? —Se cuestionó así mismo en un abnegado suspiro, en consecuencia confundiendo a la pelinegra más no cedería a su enojo ni que la soltara…

¡Quería tenerlo lejos de su persona! Por lo que se removió en sus brazos, dispuesta a forcejear y liberarse a la fuerza si era necesario… más no se espero que él tuviera un último As debajo la manga, derrumbando sus defensas…

— Momo —

Se paralizó. Así de simple, quedo igual de estática que una estatua y flácida como un fideo ¿Acaba de…? No, no podía ser. El adolescente siempre le ha llamado por su apellido, uno del cual ella misma se impuso luego de conversar con Ukitake en aquella noche navideña. Confesándole su historia y demás recónditos pensamientos, todo con el fin… de dejar su vida como noble atrás e iniciar desde cero, forjando nuevamente su camino.

— No te alejes de mí está noche…

— ¿Q-Qu…? —Sus palabras fueron silenciadas al sentir que los brazos que la rodeaban tal cual un fierro, abandonaban su cuerpo, llevándose consigo aquel calor que le brindaba el cuerpo de su mini-Amo… dejándole un inexplicable vacio que caló hondo en su pecho.

— Es una orden —Le dijo, situándose a su lado y cruzando sus miradas. Admirando la maid la severidad en su demanda para luego dirigirse a la puerta donde segundos atrás se encaminaba la ojicastaña.

Hinamori se quedó atrás, admirando abstraída la espalda de su Amo… que si bien era menor que ella. Desde que lo conoce sin importar qué, él siempre está erguido con esa espalda tan fuerte que tiene. Y detrás de esa nueva confianza, vivió los acontecimientos ocurridos cuando Tōshirō ante Matsumoto y ella; decidió tomar las riendas sobre el negocio, así como también del delicado asunto ante la polémica que existía en los medios por la decaída e incapacidad de Ukitake y el inminente hundimiento de los negocios familiares para el goce de algunos empresarios rivales.

« _Si yo permito tal altercado hacia mi estirpe. Significaría una negligencia en el cumplimiento del deber por parte mía… ¿No lo creen?_ »

Esas habían sido sus palabras mientras que se volteaba hacía ellas dos con esa media sonrisa un tanto soberbia pero cargada de determinación y seguridad. Después de aquel día, ella quiso ser su fuerza y ayudarlo a cumplir sus metas…

Como también fue en ese instante que su vacio y herido corazón comenzó a latir con mayor fuerza ante la presencia de Hitsugaya, tanto que le desconcertaba.

…Justo como ahora…

 _Pero…_ , inconscientemente comenzó avanzar hacia él y extendió su mano de querer alcanzarlo. _¿Qué es esta ansiedad que siento?_ , no comprendía porque de manera violenta aparecía un temor en ella como si…

Fuera a perderlo.

— ¡Ah, y Hinamori!

El llamado del adolescente interrumpió las reflexiones y angustias de la aludida quien admiro como Tōshirō se volteaba hacía ella con una de sus manos metida en el bolsillo de pantalón negro que conformaba su traje ejecutivo. Reafirmando ese porte varonil, templado y solemne de él.

En cuanto a ella, apenas que lo escuchó llamarla, retrajo su mano que extendía hacia el ojiturquesa y la situó a la altura de su pecho. Una manía que tiene la pelinegra de llevar una mano empuñada a su pecho, mayormente cuando algo le inquieta o se siente insegura.

— ¿S-Sí?

— Y como siempre; no veas a otro hombre que no sea yo.

Momo frunció el ceño, ladeando la cabeza a un lado con una cara de total confusión. Hace dos años que él tiene esa manía de ordenarle tal cosa y no entendía ese capricho tan… ¿Posesivo? ¿Radical?

— O si no me veré en la obligación de marcarte.

Súbitamente los colores se le subieron a la ojicastaña a la vez que inflaba las mejillas en claro enojo ¡Así que esa es su insistencia de hacerle chupones en el cuerpo! ¡Pero qué opresor!

— ¿Quedó claro?

— ¡HMPN! —Exclamó molesta, volteando el rostro en un acto de rebeldía pero… al final ella dio un leve cabeceo en afirmación sacándole una imperceptible sonrisa de satisfacción al peliblanco.

— Bueno acabemos con esto y vayamos a esa absurda fiesta… —Decía recorriendo los pasillos de la mansión, siguiéndole de cerca Momo quien torció un poco la boca y desvió su mirada chocolate a uno de los ventanales del pasillo para admirar el panorama en donde ostentaba en el cielo nocturno la luna menguante.

—…Quizás, no sea tan malo —Susurró por lo bajo ella, anhelante de que ese mal presentimiento que tenía… fuera unos simples nervios.

 **.**

… **Y antes de que pudiéramos darnos cuenta…  
La inminente ceremonia había llegado.  
Arrastrándonos hacía una nueva tragedia.**

… **Sí…  
Definitivamente, después de esa noche nadie volvió a ser el mismo.**

… **Yo por lo menos…  
Todavía no me puedo sacar el "rojo" de mi cabeza.**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

 **[*]**

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 5.  
**

* * *

Bueno tarde más de lo esperado pero espero que les haya gustado. Ahora sobre el _**Lemon**_ , erróneamente hice un mal cálculo cronológico de la historia por lo que para que existan las merecidas escenas de _**lemons**_ , primero tengo que desarrollar este "mini-arco" o sino no podre hacer nada.

También quiero preguntarles **¿Qué les pareció los besos?** , ya que no es muy fuerte narrar esas partes por lo que espero sus opiniones para ver que mejoro y que dejo como está.

— _  
_ _ **REVIEWS  
—**_

 **Frany Franky Tsuki:** ¡Fraaaanyyyy! xD siempre me alegra de verte (o leerte, en este caso). Espero que te haya gustado éste capítulo dedicado especialmente a ti y a Hina x3. Ustedes les dan vida a esta historia con sus reviews y desbordante personalidad. En cuanto a los lemons (¡son lemons! ¡son lemons! No lime)… siento que no exista, de que está latente lo está pero ya no me atrevo a decir que "si en el capítulo habrá o no lemon" con la metida de patada que hice. Pero de que está cerca lo está *u* (¡Y Siiii! Quiero lemons ¿Cómo crees que salió la idea de escribir la historia? xD) .

Espero en éste capítulo haberte hecho reír, aunque no hubo mucho de las peleas de Ran con Shiro-chan °x°U. Bueno, estoy empezando divagar así que me despido ¡Feliz navidad y año nuevo Frany!

 **(** **SangoSarait** **) HinaHitsugaya:** ¡Y yo a adoro tus review! :3 Y en lo del largo de capítulos… 15 páginas de word me parecen cortos y tu ya sabes el porque la carrera que estudio me obliga a ello xD . En cuanto a lo del manga no te respondo ya que te respondí por PM. Espero que te haya gustado éste capítulo que fue especialmente dedicado a ti y a Frany ya que son por ustedes que actualizo con su apoyo incondicional. Bueno ya me despido que me estoy poniendo cursi xD.

— _  
_ _ **REVIEWS  
—**_

Antes de dejarlos queridos lectores, permítanme darles una ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO! Espero que lo pasen de las mil y un maravillas con sus seres queridos, les deseo éxito, salud y fortuna ante todo para el año 2017 ¡Y los que vengan! xD.

Bueno, ahora sí, besitos y abrazos de osos les mando. ¡Bye, bye! Espero leernos en el 2017 ¡Los adoró!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Para los que esperaban en este mes de Diciembre que actualizara los fic(s) HitsuHina de:**

 _Pasión Congelante_ **/-/** _Look at me_ **/-/** _Recopilación: Deseos del Alma_. **/-/** _H_ _is_ _Name is_ _**/-/** REEDITADO: Amanecer._

 **Solamente diré que la próxima vez (ya será para el 2017), estás historias estarán en mi prioridad de actualizar.**


End file.
